


Abracadabra

by Fernedakki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystery, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernedakki/pseuds/Fernedakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel came to a university as an exchange student. Fernando encountered him and cried a river. The history between them was long, complicated, and mysterious. And as the mystery unraveled, Fernando realized that there's something in this world that was beyond human’s understanding; something which people called 'magic'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written in 2011. It is an un-beta'ed work.

Hot current blew through the narrow passage of two buildings: the Complutense University of Madrid's dormitories. Fernando's heading along pedestrian's walk, dragging luggage in both hands, his blond hair swaying in summer draft. The atmosphere was lively and energetic, students were bustling about, chatting and bantering cheerfully in animated voices. It's the day before the new scholar year started and everyone was so bouncy meeting up with friends once again after two months of summer break.

Fernando smiled contentedly to himself. New year, new dorm, new roommate, everything seemed so bright and anticipating. Stopping in front of a building, the blonde checked the sign and steered towards its front door.

There were a lot of students at the ground floor, some were in line waiting to receive room keys, some moving luggage up the stairs or elevators. In queue, Fernando had to wait about five minutes before he could sign and get his key.

His room was on the third floor so he got into an elevator with two luggage, and after a few seconds, stalked across the third-floor corridor. The floor was also bustling and boisterous, there were noises of squeaking and shutting doors, shouts and laughter, music blasting out of a room with the door opened ajar. Fernando arrived at a room with its door shut. Thrusting in the key, he unlocked the skeleton and opened it.

The room was empty except for build-in furniture: two desks, two wardrobes, two single beds, and an en suite bathroom.

The Spaniard smiled. He got in, put stuff near one bed and wardrobe then started unpacking. Taking all clothes out, he tidily either put them on hangers then on the rack inside the closet or placed them in drawers. Having finished with the wardrobe, he made the bed, putting sheets, duvet cover and pillowcase on. When he was arranging stationary and books, his mobile rang.

The name ‘Sergio’ intermittently flashed on the screen. The blonde picked up.

“Hey.”

“Hey, sweetie pie. Arrived at your dorm yet?” Sergio’s voice came through the signal.

“Yes, I’m unpacking right now. Where are you?” He aligned books on the table.

“Just arrived at my dorm, too.” He paused. “Good to know that you arrived safe and sound, anyway. I’ll call you later, yeah?”

“Sure.” Then Fernando’s phone beeped again. Pulling the mobile away from his ear, he looked at the screen. This time 'Iker' name showed on the flashing screen as another incoming call. Fernando resumed his phone. “Hey, Iker's calling me,” he informed the Sergio.

“Hmm, that dude’s back already?” Sergio chuckled. “Pick up then.”

“Okay,” Fernando replied good-humoredly, he hadn’t chatted with Iker for almost a month now since the boy had gone for summer vacation. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, take care then.” And Sergio hung up. Fernando picked up the other call instantaneously.

"Hey, dude? You're back?! How's England?!" The blonde's cheerful voice was conveyed through the line. Iker giggled.

"Cold and showery. But it's nice."

"Where are you?" Fernando asked while bustling in the room, taking this and that out of his bags and putting them where they belonged.

"On my way back from the airport, with David," Iker murmured.

"Don't you have to go to the uni?" Taking a small box out of his luggage, the blonde put it on his desk.

"My uni won't be opened until next week, dude," Iker said. "So we have another week of vacation left."

"Fuck you." The blonde laughed. "Where have you been in England?"

"London, Manchester, Edinburgh. We dropped by Liverpool, too. Have you been there?"

"No," Fernando answered, opening the box lid.

Iker snickered. "You'll have to be there one day."

The blonde smiled softly to himself. He took stuff in the box out, they're photo albums. Pictures in them were selected, favourites out of nineteen years of his life. He browsed swiftly through the album, paused at pictures with mom and dad, brother and sister, friends at school. He stopped at one with his friends and him on the pitch, Iker Casillas, David Beckham, Cesc Fàbregas, Gerard Piqué, Carles Puyol, Sergio Ramos, and others, including that boy...

Fernando suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

"Hey, Nando?" Iker voiced out uncertainly after the other Spaniard had been silent for too long. Fernando's thought was retrieved back, recalling that he's still on the phone.

"Ugh, yes. I'm unpacking my stuff in the new dorm and just found a picture of us from 10th grade." He paused. "I mean all of us." His voice's faint.

Iker was silent for quite a good while.

"I miss the old days, too," he mumbled at last. "But what is past is past. We need to move on, yeah?"

Fernando took in a deep breath. "I know."

Iker was quiet even more. "Are you okay?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course. It's just that I found the picture. Nothing to worry about. I'm good." Closing the album as speaking, he put it back in the box. The blonde glared his teeth, tried his best to make it look like a smile, which failed utterly, yet Iker on the other end of the line couldn't witness the irony of his body language anyway.

The door of his dorm clicked and was flung open. Fernando spun around.

Steven Gerrard was there, luggage in both hands and also a rucksack across his shoulder. The blonde's lips automatically curled up into a wide gorgeous smile. "Hey, Iker, Stevie had already arrived," his voice was lively once again.

Iker snickered. "Okay, I believe you're fine then."

"See? I told you," he answered the phone while watching the Scouser strolling in, mischief on his lips and happiness in his eyes. "I’ve gotta go," he mumbled.

"Okay, talk to you later," Iker replied and cut the line.

Fernando put his phone on the table and darted towards the newcomer. The moment he reached him, the Spaniard jumped into the English boy's arms. Steven laughed merrily as holding the blond boy tightly and firmly to his waist, but the next second the room was silent, heard only obstreperous noises from somewhere out of this confined space which seemed so far away like they're from another universe.

Because Fernando had kissed Steven on the lips, muted his laughter and muffled the English boy's 'I miss you’.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"How's England? Iker said it's cold and showery," Fernando asked during helping Steven unpack. They're arranging clothes in the wardrobe.

"It's like that, as always." Steven put his suit on a hanger. "We can go there next vacation if you want, so you'll know how the weather in England is."

Fernando giggled. "It sucks, right?"

"No, it's not." Steven looked a bit offended. "It's just that...it never stops raining and the sun never shines." He guffawed.

"I know it." Fernando laughed, too.

Their friends called an hour later for dinner. It'd been almost three months of absence, they missed one another and the football games they'd always played together every Monday and Thursday evening during semester. Half of them were Steven's friends from the Engineering Department while the other half was Fernando's football teammates from Social Sciences and Law School. It's still not late so they all ordered drinks afterwards, they had a lot of things about summertime to chat about anyway.

"Where have you been in summer?" Joan Capdevila asked Jamie Carragher who's sitting next to Steven.

"Back to Liverpool with Stevie." He sipped his beer.

"How's it?" Pedro Rodríguez asked.

"You would never guess." Steven chuckled. "Do you know what 'the power of first love' is?"

"What?!" Andrés Iniesta blurted out.

"Shut your ass up, Stevie!" Jamie snarled.

"What's that?" Glen Johnson asked, interested. "What is 'the power of first love'?"

"The girl who's Jamie's childhood sweetheart when he's studying junior high." Steven snickered. Jamie shoved him hard until the other Scouser almost tumbled off his seat. Fernando laughed and caught his boyfriend in time. "She moved to the States a couple of years ago but visited Liverpool this summer." Jamie's action couldn't impede Steven, he kept on babbling. "Jamie fell in love once again with that same girl."

"Stevie, fuck you!" Jamie, his cheeks already gone red, flung a napkin at his Scouser friend. Everybody at the table guffawed.

"Really? So are you guys getting back together again?" Xavier Hernández was curious.

"Umm, not...yet," Jamie murmured, fiddling with his fork bashfully. "We just...talked."

"And dated," Steven affixed, low chuckling noise could be heard at the end of his words.

"How long had you guys been apart?" Joan asked.

"We broke up when her family moved to California for almost five years now," Jamie murmured, sipping his beer like it would help diminishing his mortification.

"Wow." Pedro’s in awe. "You know what they say? 'First love is the hardest to forget’. It might be true love or not, but you'll never forget that feeling when your gut has a thousand butterflies fluttering inside for the first time."

"That's what I was trying to say!" Steven shouted, pointing the tines of his fork in Pedro's direction to emphasize that it was the rightest axiom of all.

"Yes, and you're prone to fall in love with your first love over and over. There must be something in that person that made you fall in love for the first time in the first place, yeah? Like, some ultimate chemical romances." Pedro propped his chin up in his hand, his dark-brown eyes had already gone dreamy. "I remember my first love, it was back when I was in 10th grade. He's so cute, like a tiny cuddle bear. I still remember the way it feels with him in my arms...," he prattled.

"You pervert!" Jamie blurted out and threw napkin, again, at Pedro. It hit directly in the Canarian's face sending everybody at the table laugh so hard.

"You feel like that, too. You can't trick me, Jamie. I know what first love feels like. Everyone knows." Andrés snickered. "Why don't we take turns telling stories about our first experience of love, then?"

That offer took everybody off guard. Steven gaped. "Whoa, what's that?!" He looked reluctant yet others seemed to agree.

"Why not? It sounds fun," Joan seconded amid murmurs of excitement around the table. Andrés smiled naughtily.

"Right? Let's do it clockwise, everybody has to tell the table something and answer everything anyone asks about your first love." He looked too joyous. "Since Jamie had already told his, the next person would be our Stevie G."

"What?!" Steven gaped. "I'm not telling anyone about it!"

"Why?!" Suddenly everyone seemed truly interested in Steven. There might be some who didn't agree with this game before, now they had definitely changed their minds.

"Why wouldn't you like to tell us about it, Stevie? Is there something we should know?" Supporting his chin with his hands, Joan duplicated Pedro's mien while scrutinizing Steven with piercing eyes.

The Scouser flustered. "It's just-just-"

"Just what?" Joan nagged. Steven sighed eventually.

"Jesus, alright," the Scouser capitulated. "My first love is a boy a grade younger than me when I was in high school, satisfied?" He snarled.

"How's he like?" Joan asked, seemed too interested in this issue for Steven's liking.

The English boy shrugged. "Smart and suave."

"Whoa, is that how you describe your first love?!" Andrés laughed. "Why did you break up with him then?"

"Because I got into the uni," Steven mumbled. "And he's still in high school, so we kinda separated, then broke up."

"Do you still keep in touch with him?" Joan asked.

That question suddenly silenced the whole table. Maybe Joan forgot that Fernando was there, too, and realized when it's too late.

"You can say it, go on," Fernando nudged his boyfriend, smiling encouragingly. Steven was still reluctant. "I'm not gonna be mad.” He giggled. "The next turn is mine, so we might be even after that."

"Whoa, whoa," Everybody at the table whooped excitedly yet Steven's smile was somewhat bitter and satirical.

"Yes, I keep in touch with him," he murmured finally.

There was silence once again, everyone seemed to hold their breaths waiting for some signs, any sign from Fernando or even anyone to break the discomfiture.

"Okay, we'll go on to the next person then. Fernando," Pedro was the one who wrecked the predicament and faint sighs of relief were heard from all around. Fernando smiled and started his story.

"My first love is a boy when I was in 10th grade, too," he said. "He's smart, handsome, and was a magician."

"What's that supposed to mean, a magician?" Andrés asked curiously.

"It means he's a magician." Fernando smiled softly, but if one looked at him closely, one might detect bitterness behind. "He could do magic tricks," the blonde confided.

"Really? That sounds so cool." Glen was impressed as well as a couple of others from mumbling noises around the table. "Why did you break up with him?"

The Spaniard still smiled as saying in a dispassionate voice, "He left me."

Silence was all over, even the whole restaurant seemed to hush with them this time.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Glen said at last but Fernando still looked imperturbable.

"It's okay," he said. "Should we move on to Xavi then?" The blonde grinned, joyful once anticipating others' stories again. So all attentions were shifted towards the first love experience of Xavier Hernández. Fernando listened to Xavi's romance attentively with a soft smile on his lips. Feeling a warm hand over his, the Spaniard turned around.

"You've never told me about him," Steven murmured, hurtfulness in his voice. Flipping his hand, the blonde squeezed the other boy's grasp in return reassuringly and smiled at him.

"Because there's nothing to talk about," he said. "He kept his promise and left me here. So we’d ended long time ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Madrid wasn't really hot in this late of summer, you could actually feel autumn breeze blowing already. Winter came early this year, as what he heard from the weather report. He's a bit disappointed, maybe because he just flew from Scandinavia, the land of eternal winter, so he'd expected sunshine, hot climate and humidity in a country adjacent to Africa like Spain.  
Nonetheless, it's his third day on this land and his first day at Complutense University of Madrid.

The first semester of the new scholar year had just started.

It's the first day but he got in as a sophomore. No orientation for sophomore, so classes started, though they didn't actually study anything today. He's the new boy in Economic programme so everybody's interested in him. What's his name? Where's he from? Why's he here? He answered those questions repeatedly for the whole day like an automaton, no offence, he knew Spaniards were friendly and easy-going. It’s nice that they instantaneously welcomed him cordially from the first minute of the encounters.

After four classes on the first day, he had another social gathering in queue. So when his new classmates asked if he wanted to join them for a little back-to-the-uni party at a nearby tapas bar, he politely rejected them, excused that he needed to be at a meeting.

It's the International Student Association gathering. Complutense University of Madrid was one of the popular destinations for foreign students who decided to continue higher education in Spain. They held a casual party so everyone could get to know each other and provide help or advice. He didn't actually need assistance but decided to come anyway.

He arrived and registered as a new sophomore in Economic programme from Copenhagen. The party had just started.

"You're from Denmark?" Someone asked him in Danish. He turned around, smiling softly.

"Yes," he replied. Smiling back, the other held out his hand and spoke in Danish again.

"Nicklas Bendtner, from Copenhagen, too."

Taking the other’s boy hand for a shake, he replied, “Daniel Agger.”

Nicklas bore his teeth impishly in return. "You're a sophomore, so you’ll be here just for a year as a transferred student?”

That’s quite correct, he came here in Academic Programs International, or simply as a transferred student. “That’s my plan.”

“I’m also a sophomore but I've been here since last year. My parents are expats," he said. "Let's meet others, yeah? I have lots of chums to introduce to you."

***

Nicklas studied Journalism. His pals, Robin van Persie, Aaron Ramsey and Samir Nasri studied Business Administration and Management, Economics, and Law respectively. They’re all sophomores and welcomed him warmly, and since Daniel was the newest around here, they said they would take charge of guiding and teaching him how to do things Spanish way.

On the second day, Daniel was walking with Nicklas and Aaron to the canteen. It’s lunch break and students from freshmen to senior bustled all over the corridors. That's when Daniel’s eyes fell upon a boy with blond hair.

The boy was outstandingly gorgeous even when looking from afar and was swarmed in the middle of the crowd. He's with a bunch of friends, chatting and bantering lively. They're walking towards one another and were about to pass by when the blond boy looked up, the corners of his lips still curling up into a chipper smile as his eyes caught Daniel.

His smile suddenly faded and those beautiful brown eyes were instantly full of shock.

"That's El Niño, Fernando Torres," Nicklas whispered to him. "He's cute, right? But sorry mate, he's already taken. See that boy beside him? That's Steven Gerrard. He's also an international student, junior now. He's Torres' boyfriend."

"Really?" Daniel smiled softly while his group walked past Torres and friends, continuing their way to the canteen.

They put their stuff on a table before scattering to buy food. Daniel, once again, caught that Torres boy with his boyfriend and a bunch of comrades at a table not far away.

The Dane bought a spaghetti dish and brought it to his table. Someone asked him in Spanish,

“¿Está ocupada esta silla?”

"No, tú puede tomar," Daniel answered politely. Nicklas raised his brow.

"You can speak Spanish? I thought you’d just arrived from Copenhagen only four days ago."

Daniel shrugged. "I used to take Spanish course." The answer was dismissive then he changed the topic. "I need to go to toilet. Where is it?"

"Go over there and turn left." Aaron pointed to the far corner of the canteen. "There's also another one nearer, but it's packed all the time. Go to this one, after turning left, just go straight ahead. It's in the opposite building."

It's worth walking a bit farther to find the restroom completely vacated. Daniel got his business done and was washing his hands when someone opened the door and got in. The Dane looked in the mirror and the reflection in it took him by surprise.

Fernando Torres shut the door behind him. Daniel even heard a sound of the lock fallen into place.

They stared at each other like that through the looking glass.

"Daniel?" Finally Torres was the one who gingerly broke the silence. Daniel noticed that he held his breath, waiting for the Dane's reply.

"Hi, Fernando," Daniel answered at last.

With that, simply that, Fernando lowered his guard down. The Spaniard uncertainly walked over, tears welled up in his eyes. Reaching the Dane, he gingerly touched Daniel's eyelids, nose, then downward to his lips with the tip of his trembling fingers.

"Daniel, it's really you," Fernando's voice was also shaking.

"Yes," Daniel simpered. "Sorry for making you wait this long."

"At first I thought I saw someone who looked so much like you, or your twins whom I'd never known you had, or even worse, a ghost of you." Tears trickled down his freckly cheeks noiselessly. "But you know me, you remember me, right? So you can't be anyone but the real Daniel." And with that, his dam of tears was blown up. Fernando was really crying now: sobbing and sniveling. "Danny, where have you been all this time?” He blubbered between weeps. “I thought you're dead, everyone thought you're dead!" Crying hard, he rested his face on Daniel's shoulder, soaking the Dane's shirt with tears. Wrapping his arms around him, Daniel kissed the blonde's hairline, trying to comfort him through touches and words though he had no idea how.

"Fernando, I'm sorry. I'm here now and I come back for you…, honey."


	4. Chapter 4

Madrid was fucking sultry it aggravated the 10th graders' attention to the upcoming classes. Nuzzling into his folded arms, Fernando’s waiting for homeroom to start with a careless catnap showing no attention at all while the teacher, Vincente del Bosque, stalked into the room sending all students suddenly being quiet.

"Buenos días. As you can see that we have an exciting issue to talk about today."

What is it? Fernando thought yet his eyes had already half-closed and his mind drifted to a faraway place. That was absolutely before the teacher called out his name, "Mr. Torres, don't you think he should be sitting next to you since you're sitting all alone over there?"

What the hell again? Fernando grumbled in his drowsy mind. Hearing his friends snicker from all around, he reluctantly lifted his head up.

Next to Mr. Del Bosque stood a boy he'd never seen before.

"He's quite tall anyway so I don't think I should put him in front of anyone especially when you guys don't pay much attention to lessons from the start." Students giggled again. "So, Mr. Torres, you don't mind if Mr. Agger will take the seat adjacent to you, right? His name is Daniel Agger and he's a transferred student from Denmark. In case you haven't been listening to me, which I know you haven't." This time laughter was so loud and Fernando felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Even that Danish boy was chuckling, too.

"Sure, I don't mind," Fernando mumbled. His teacher turned to speak something to that boy in...English, maybe. The Dane nodded politely then walked straight in Fernando's direction which was the last row in the room.

"I'll leave you guys at that. Take good care of Mr. Agger, everyone," Mr. Del Bosque said as Agger sat on the unoccupied seat next to Fernando. He's so tall, Fernando thought, and lanky. The Spaniard asked,

"So, is this your first time in Spain?"

The Dane stared at him blankly. He blinked once, twice. And with that Fernando realized that he didn't understand Spanish.

Oh, great! Fernando gritted his teeth. This is a malicious conspiracy! Del Bosque knew best that Fernando's English was disastrous, he even got D- in their last test. Not to say about..., what language do they speak in Denmark, anyway?

So Fernando held out his hand, did his best in this kind of situation when they both got lost in translation. "Fernando Torres," he said. And with that, the Dane's lips curled up into a smile.

"Daniel Agger." He shook Fernando's hand, the touch was warm and that handsome smile made the Spaniard's heart inadvertently skip a beat.

***

It’s so freaking hot, the weather, he meant.

Fernando was drowsing. It's Biology hour, the most torturous subject ever, but there were so many subjects that could torture Fernando anyway.

He almost dozed off when someone nudged him in the side. Fernando sprang up, sitting straight immediately, he instinctively thought of Mr. Aragonés, the Biology teacher. But from what he saw, on condition that he's actually awake, Mr. Aragonés was still babbling in front of the class. So Fernando turned around and found that the culprit was Daniel Agger.

The Dane was trying to suppress a smile, amused at Fernando's reaction from his poke. He slid a paper to the Spaniard's desk, Fernando was still confounded. But when he saw the paper, a smile instantaneously appeared on his gorgeous freckly face.

In it was Agger's drawing of a very cute cartoon: it's a boy sitting with his chin propped up in his hand at a table, looked really bored and was about to doze off. Fernando snickered, that was definitely him. He took his pen and wrote something under the drawing.

'Aburrido.'

"Aburrido," he said, pronounced the Spanish word before sliding the paper back to the Dane's desk. Agger repeated after him in a lower voice, trying to imitate the shape of Fernando's mouth when pronouncing it. Fernando said it again and Agger did the same, more correctly this time. The Spaniard smiled and nodded in encouragement, snatched the paper back and wrote more in it.

'Fernando Torres', he drew an arrow pointing to the boy in the picture and wrote his nickname '= El Niño’. Then he drew another arrow pointing to the chair, writing 'Silla' and another one to the desk, 'Escritorio'.

"El Niño," the Spaniard pronounced, pointing the tip of his pen at that word in the sheet. Agger repeated, and he genuinely looked like a kindergarten boy struggling to study his first lesson of Spanish language. And that, Fernando thought, was really freaking cute.

Biology class ended with Agger learning vocabularies of most stuff in the classroom, including book, pen, blackboard and oldster from his own and the Spaniard's drawings. They're having so much fun chatting through pictures and broken Spanish words when the bell rang.

"Nando, let's go to lunch." David Villa and Iker Casillas walked towards Fernando's desk. The Spaniard looked up at them then turned to the Dane.

"Lunch?" He asked the other in Spanish. Of course, Agger wouldn't understand so he made an eating gesture: holding invisible bread and biting it. Agger smiled and nodded, he got the meaning.

"You, me, him, him, okay?" Fernando pointed at the Dane, at himself, and his two other friends, gesturing that they would go together. Agger nodded again and smiled widely. Fernando smiled back and stood up, waiting for the Dane to do the same. The four of them walked out of the room joyfully, Fernando with Agger, trailing after David and Iker in silence yet feeling cozy being right here and now.


	5. Chapter 5

They were playing football.

They didn't need to speak the same verbal language when playing football, sport had its own language which was universal. Football players talked to each other through kicked balls and, yeah, physical attacks.

Agger was on the pitch with Fernando's friends. Besides David and Iker, there were also Sergio Ramos, Cesc Fàbregas, Gerard Piqué, Carles Puyol, Bojan Krkić, and blah, blah, blah. All of them welcomed the Dane warmly enough especially when seeing that he was no novice in football game.

They had eight players in each squad, Agger’s in the same team as Fernando. The Spaniard passed him the ball and Cesc suddenly barged in from out of nowhere, bumped into the Dane sending him plunge onto the ground.

"Hey!" Fernando stalked to them while Cesc mumbled an apology to Agger and pulled the other up by hand. "Play nice with him, mate. Otherwise I'll cut your legs off," Fernando menaced. Cesc laughed and Agger didn't understand anything as usual.

"Sorry, Niño," Cesc teased. "Don't be fumed. You really look like a hen guarding her chick when you act like that."

Fernando’s caught off guard but snarled back as a reply.

It's seven o'clock when they called it a day. Fernando left the pitch with Agger.

"Would you like to eat before going home?" He made eating gesture again and the Dane nodded. He would like to ask where Agger lived but didn't know how to communicate.

They went to a nearby local department store and had dinner together. They're quiet most of the time, using only body language and some easy vocabularies. Having finished the food, Fernando led the Dane to a bookstore. Agger didn't do anything that could be implied as objection, and even suppressed a smile seeing which section the Spaniard had led him to.

Fernando was browsing kid's shelf, the tag above read ‘3-8 años de edad'. It's full of picture books, fairy tales and writing exercises. Snatching some interesting ones, he flipped through them while Agger watched him silently. Finally, the Spaniard selected three picture books out of it. He also got another book from the language shelf: a beginner's book to Spanish language, before striding to the cashier. But Agger tried to snatch those books from him.

"Hey!" Scowling at the Dane, Fernando hugged the books tight to his chest.

Agger said something Fernando didn't understand, he didn't care either. He reached a counter and put the books down. The Dane assertively placed two 20-Euro bills on top of them. Fernando quirked his brow up.

"No, I'll pay," he said, locking eyes with Agger’s. Though the Dane didn't quite understand, he slowly shook his head.

"No," he said, maybe he tried to speak in English, but in Spanish this pronunciation conveyed the same meaning, so this time Fernando understood.

"No," the Spaniard retaliated with the same word, shaking his head, too. He smirked and thrust the Dane's money back on Agger's palm. "I said I'll pay. I'll be your personal Spanish-lesson tutor and your duty is to do as I say."

***

"That's Copas, Oros, Bastos and Espadas." Fernando handed Agger back the paper in which he drew pictures of Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs and Spades. "What do you wanna know those words for?"

They were sitting at a table in front of the high-school building. It’s lunch break and they had already finished lunch so they - Fernando, actually - decided to fool around over here. Agger grinned and fished a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"You wanna play cards?" Fernando smiled, looked instantaneously eager, he craned his neck across the table in overzealousness. The Dane smiled but shook his head. Taking the cards out of its box, he fanned and held them firmly in hand.

"Choose one," he said in Spanish. Fernando raised his brow.

"Okay." He picked out a card from the fan.

"You, see, then back here," he spoke slowly and closed his eyes, gesturing that he shouldn't know what the card was. Fernando smiled in delight. It'd been just two weeks but Agger's Spanish was getting really better and Fernando couldn't help his heart from beating faster every time he heard the Dane speak Spanish.

He was so proud of him, and himself, too.

Fernando peeked at the card in hand. It was Nine of Hearts. He memorized and put it back to Agger's hand, burying it in the pack of cards. The Dane folded them up and handed all the deck to the Spaniard.

"You, them," he said. Fernando took them and Agger made a shuffle gesture. The Spaniard snickered and taught him a new word,

"Barajar."

The Dane repeated after him. And while Fernando shuffled the pack, Agger flipped his bare hands in front of the blonde to demonstrate that they were absolutely empty. Fernando smiled excitedly, he shuffled the deck until he’s satisfied then gave it back to the Dane.

"Okay." Agger placed the pack on the table and flipped over the topmost card. "This one?"

It's King of Spades.

"No." Fernando suppressed a smile, anticipating what Agger's trying to do. The Dane feigned contemplation then flipped the second topmost card on the deck.

"Still no?" He asked. It's Five of Clubs, so...

"No." Fernando smiled. The Dane frowned, trying again.

"This?" Another card flipped: Ten of Hearts. So close but...

"No." The Spaniard folded his arms across his chest, straightening himself. Agger raised his brow.

"You stole it," he stated, Fernando's eyes widened.

"I didn't!" He yelled.

"You stole it," Agger repeated, smiling, pointing at the Spaniard's chest then tapping his own shirt's pocket as an indication. Fernando's so bewildered, he looked at his own pocket then fished something out of it.

And yes, Nine of Hearts was in there.

Fernando gaped, staring at the card in his hand in disbelief. Agger smirked, he held out his hand and the Spaniard gingerly placed that card on his palm like being afraid of its sudden explosion. Agger held that card up in between his index and middle fingers, flipping it back and front a couple of times then twisting his wrist and the card was suddenly simply disappeared, in front of their eyes.

"Where is it?" Fernando stared at the Dane's hand, looking for a trace of Nine of Hearts. Agger pointed at the deck of cards on the table between them.

"The lowest."

Fernando raised his brow but took the deck in his hand again. He flipped the whole deck up so he could see which card was in the lowest position.

It was Nine of Hearts.

Agger chuckled in amusement watching the Spaniard being shocked. Fernando's jaw dropped as he stared at that freaking card for a good full minute in utter puzzlement.

"How could you do that?" He swore he couldn't detect Agger's hand reaching for his shirt's pocket or the deck on the table after that at all. The Dane smiled.

"Abracadabra," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daniel, that's freaking cool."

"How could you do that? Show me."

"Play more tricks, difficult ones."

Daniel Agger became a famous school star in just a month that he'd been here. Fernando's sitting beside him, watching him doing magical card tricks to other students who now were gathering around them - girls, mostly. He seemed to know so many tricks that Fernando didn't think he'd seen the Dane playing the same ones twice. Though the Spaniard was fond of watching him doing that over and over again, he was now a bit annoyed with these zealous girls who couldn't get enough of Daniel.

"Enough, for now," the Dane mumbled and gathered his cards. Roars of disappointment growled out of the crowd. "Tomorrow," he promised, taking his bag acting like he would like to leave so that the audiences would disband. Everyone scattered, walking out of the show with chatters and laughter until there were only Fernando and Daniel left.

"You're so popular these days." The Spaniard smirked, looking at the Dane with an unreadable expression. Daniel grinned back and asked,

"Dinner?"

Fernando smiled. "I'm thinking about asking you to have dinner at my house." Standing up, he slung his bag across his shoulder. "We can take bus."

Daniel smiled back. "Sure."

They took a bus in front of their school. Daniel's Spanish listening-skill was getting better every day. He could actually understand every word if you said slowly and used simple vocabularies. But his speaking still needed further improvement so Fernando was the one to talk most of the time they're together.

"You know we're at Fuenlabrada, the suburb of Madrid, right?" The Spaniard asked, Daniel nodded. "Have your family host taken you to city-centre yet?"

"Once." Daniel held up his index finger.

"Just once? Let's go there together sometimes. I'll take you to a nice ice-cream shop at El Rastro," the Spaniard said, looked so chipper.

"Okay." Daniel smiled.

"How long are you gonna stay here?" Fernando asked.

"A year," Daniel answered, frowning while raking his brain for Spanish words. "Until...class ends."

"You mean when we finish this scholar year?" Fernando asked. The Dane nodded. "That's a long way to go."

***

They arrived at Fernando's house and he introduced Daniel to everyone who's present: his mother and older sister. His dad and his older brother were not at home by the time. His mom would cook them dinner with his sister's hand. When the boys tried to help, they were banished from the kitchen. So the best they could do was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Can you do other tricks without cards?" Fernando asked. Daniel turned around.

"Sure."

"Show me." Fernando sprang up in his seat, looked suddenly energetic. The Dane contemplated then fished in his pocket and snatched out a coin.

"One Euro." He showed the Spaniard, flipped the coin to let him see it thoroughly that it's a real coin. Fernando nodded, staring at it in overzealousness. Daniel curled his both hands up into balls, the one Euro coin was in his right hand.

"Where?" Daniel asked. Without a second thought, Fernando tapped the Dane's left hand.

Daniel grinned. It's a trick, so your eyes were absolutely deceiving you. Here, reality might not be as you'd learned. Laws of nature were distorted and you couldn't trust any of your senses, empirical science couldn't be applied in this case.

Because what Daniel had here was magic.

"What's in there?" Daniel asked, still didn't loosen up his fists.

"The coin," Fernando answered.

"What coin?"

The Spaniard was a bit confused now. "That one Euro coin, of course!"

Daniel smirked and uncurled both fists at the same time. On his right palm, there's absolutely nothing. But in his left hand, two coins were lying in tranquility, two fifty-cent coins.

Fernando gaped, impressed. The Dane snickered.

"Do like this, you," Daniel ordered, curled up his both hands once again and gesticulated Fernando to do the same. The Spaniard curled both hands into fists and put them in front of him.

"Now, which hand?" Daniel asked.

"Whoa." Fernando had no idea now. There were four fists over here, which one had the coin? He gazed at each fist, one at a time. It would definitely be in his hand though he swore he didn't feel any cold sensation of metal in any of them right now.

"Okay, this one." The Spaniard held up his left fist, guessing all the way. Daniel smiled, nodded.

"Show me," he said. Fernando uncurled his left fist.

There's a coin in there, a small coin of 20 cents.

"How about that one?" Daniel gestured to Fernando's right hand. The Spaniard slowly, perplexedly, unfisted it, and there was a 20-cent coin in it, too.

"Wow," he blurted out in complete astonishment. Daniel opened up his own fists and there was each coin in them as well: a small 20-cent coin. Fernando’s eyes were wide.

“Stand up,” Daniel gestured, and the Spaniard, docile like a tame puppy, stood up.

The last 20-cent coin was there, on the cushion where he previously seated.

"Boys, dinner is ready," Fernando's mom shouted out of the dining room. Fernando shouted back, still couldn't pull his eyes away from the Dane's and his own hands.

"Mom, Mari, you guys gotta see this!"

Daniel replayed that coin trick once again, using Mari's hands this time. When he finished, everybody was in awe. Then Fernando's dad came back and despite the urge to watch more magic shows, his mom announced that they should have dinner right now otherwise their meals would get cold.

When they finished dinner, it's already dark outside. So Fernando said he'd be the one escorting the Dane home. His family bid Daniel goodbye with two-cheek kisses. Fernando's mom said that Daniel would be welcomed anytime because she would love to see his other magical tricks. Mari seconded this.

Fernando didn't know where Daniel's residence was despite the full address the Dane had given him, so they decided to start over at their school. They took a bus back there then took another bus to Daniel's house, wasting so much time. But when he's with Daniel, it's like time actually flew by and Fernando didn't really care how long it would take from there to Daniel's dwelling, he actually wished it'd take all night, or even worse, forever.

When they arrived at last, Daniel took turn to accompany the Spaniard at the bus-stop, waiting for his bus which he said he knew now which one to take that would go straight back to his home. They bantered all along. Even though they still had that obvious language barrier, Fernando sensed that they could understand each other so well, like language was just some bullshit inventions and they could actually comprehend one another without even saying a word.

When Fernando's bus came at last, he turned around to say goodbye to the Dane. 'See you tomorrow', was what he's about to say,

But Daniel shocked him first with a warm tender kiss on his cheek.

Daniel might want to display a custom Spanish kiss, but with normal ‘dos besos’, Spaniards didn’t really ‘kiss’ on the cheek, they just pretended. Nevertheless, the Dane did kiss him on the cheek, with his lips. Fernando might have done this with his Spanish friends, but never with Daniel.

When the Dane finally pulled away, it happened to be just a mere split second kiss actually. But at the time Fernando’s sense had already been numbed, it's like time had been frozen and ticked by at a sluggish rate. In his perception, the kiss felt like it lasted a minute or more.

The blonde blushed scarlet and even forgot to politely kiss the Dane back. He mumbled a curt 'ciao’, then darted to the approaching bus, hoping that the night was dark enough until Daniel couldn't notice his flushed cheeks.

What that Danish boy got might be real magic, Fernando thought as the bus set off. Daniel waved him goodbye from the bus-stop and Fernando waved back sheepishly through the window. He knew that this had to be magic, otherwise what else would it be...

...that could make his heart beat like crazy just like it’s doing now?


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel's sitting with Aaron and his other classmates: Pepe Reina, Xabi Alonso, Álvaro Arbeloa and Albert Reira. This class they would take with students from Commerce programme.

Fernando Torres studied Commerce.

They sat quite far apart, though. Fernando was surrounded by friends, almost ten of them. Steven Gerrard wasn’t there, he was a year older and might not even study Commerce. Daniel kept glancing in Fernando's direction, sometimes his eyes even absentmindedly strayed in that direction of its own accord. And there were more than once that their gazes locked when the Spaniard looked back at him as well with a pair of hurtful brown eyes.

Fernando would have so many questions to ask but they hadn’t had an opportunity to talk in private yet after that time in the restroom, which the blonde didn’t ask further questions since he couldn’t stop weeping and Daniel had to soothe him as fast as possible so his friends, or his boyfriend, wouldn’t come around to find out why he'd been disappeared for so long. And of course their conversations required privacy. Thinking the other way around, that might be why Fernando didn’t dare having clandestine trysts with him again, because he already had a boyfriend and thought it might not be decent being alone with Daniel. Maybe he's afraid of others seeing them together, or…

…it’s just simply that he didn’t feel the same as Daniel felt anymore.

It had been a long time, Fernando’s heart might have already changed.

But Daniel came back here anyway, it’s where he belonged.

It’s where Fernando Torres was.

"Hey, Aaron," a guy greeted the Welsh boy in the seat adjacent to him. "May I sit here?" He spoke very well English and was also with a couple of friends. Aaron smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Steve. Hello to you guys, too: Craig and Robbie."

Steve's group also studied Commerce and they're all international students so they used English as the main tool of communication with some simple Spanish insertions. When class ended, Steve asked Daniel for his number.

"I have a feeling that we can be good friends," he said.

"Steve likes you." Aaron nudged Daniel when they all went out of the classroom. Daniel didn't know what to say.

That was just a start. When they're at the canteen, Steve brought his friends to sit with Daniel's group again. Since they're all international students, everyone excepted Daniel had known one another quite well already and nobody minded sharing a table with them.

Daniel wanted to ask them about Fernando. Since they're studying the same programme, they might know about him. He wanted to know about that boy named Steven Gerrard whom he's seeing sitting next to Fernando at a table not far from them right now. What's he like? How long have they been together? Stuff like that. But he didn't know whom or how to inquire. If he questioned anyone, they would know that he had eyes on El Niño.

Maybe he should just ask Fernando directly.

"Daniel, let's have Chinese buffet together. Steve and the others are going tonight," Nicklas said. "And maybe we can go clubbing later," he looked joyful.

They scattered to classes - Daniel still had two in the afternoon - and would meet again at six. After four hours of boredom and little knowledge, Daniel went back to his dorm where he shared with a random Spaniard, Sergio Canales, who studied Occupational Therapy. Daniel took a shower, it's still 4.30 p.m.

He went out to the common room of the dorm, no one’s there. Turning on the telly, he browsed through channels after channels indifferently. After about ten minutes, the door opened and a girl came in.

"Hi," she greeted before sitting down in a sofa not far from Daniel.

"Hi," Daniel replied unconcernedly. "Is there anything you’d like to watch? I couldn't find any interesting channel," he said in Spanish, handing the remote control to her. The girl smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks," she said, taking the clicker from the Dane.

Daniel watched a Spanish drama with her in silence just to while away the time. There were several times that Fernando's face flashed into his mind, what would the Spaniard be doing right now? He doesn't even know whether Fernando lives in a dorm or does he travel from his house in Fuenlabrada - a community in southwestern suburb of Madrid - to the university every day. It's quite far since the university was located in northwestern Madrid.

It’s 5.30 p.m. when the Dane got up. The girl shifted in her seat.

"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling. Daniel shot a gentle smile back.

"Nice to meet you, too. Have a good evening," he replied in Spanish, was about to walk out of the room when the girl forestalled him even more.

"My name is Marina Perez," she said. "You?"

***

They were sitting at the canteen, chatting lively. Steve sat next to Daniel and it seemed that he couldn't shut up. They talked about last night: Chinese buffet then nightclub near the university. They all lived in dorms and could stay as late as they liked before stumbling back to the university together. When they decided to call it a night, Daniel was tipsy and Nicklas was wasted. And it wasn't difficult to notice that Steve clung to Daniel all the time so everyone should know by now that the Irish boy was up Daniel’s butt, figuratively because he’s not gonna bottom if that happens.

Even Nicklas who’s stoned for the best part of the night acknowledged this piece of information. "Whoa, whoa, hot Danish boy. Just your fifth day in the uni and you’ve already got a boyfriend!" Nicklas teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," Daniel grunted. "We've just met."

"Soon to be then." Nicklas smirked. "Do you have a lover back home?"

"No," Daniel answered in a low voice.

"Then you can have fun!" Nicklas clapped the other Dane's shoulder and guffawed good-humoredly.

They were about to finish lunch when Marina passed by their table. "Hey, Daniel," she greeted and made way towards him. Everybody at the table looked up.

"Hi." Daniel smiled politely. "How's your class?" She studied Journalism if he remembered correctly.

Well, damn, that's also Nicklas’ programme.

"The usual." She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you have plan tonight? It's Friday."

That's a fast move. Nicklas gawked at them while Steve stared at the newcomer disbelievingly. Daniel didn't even know what to answer, of course he didn't have any plan for tonight.

"Err...,"

"My friends and I will go to El Sol. They have a back-to-the-uni party," she said.

"I'm not sure." Daniel's eyes strayed about and caught a familiar cluster of blond hair not far from them. Fernando was sitting with Steven Gerrard as usual but his eyes unmistakably looked at the Dane.

"Let's go together, it should be fun," Marina said. "I’ve gotta go now." Then she leaned in and kissed Daniel on the cheek. The Dane was rooted to the spot, then he automatically glanced in Fernando's direction, in time to see the Spaniard purse his lips and look away.

Was that jealousy?

"Spanish way to say bye." The girl smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushed a bit. "Hope to see you at midnight there."

As she walked away, Aaron turned around. "Your Spanish is really good, isn’t it? You have no problem conversing with Spaniards. You might be even better than me and I’ve been here for years!" He’s impressed.  
  
"Daniel, that's the hottest girl in my programme!" Nicklas was interested in something else. "How did you know her? I’ve been studying Journalism with her for years and don't even have a fucking chance to talk to her!"

"What hinder you then?" Daniel retorted, looking a bit disturbed. Steve didn't seem happy as well, he shifted in his seat.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"Marina Perez. She studies Journalism," Daniel replied reluctantly.

The Irish looked quite disconcerted. "Will you go out with her tonight?" He asked in a low voice.

"No," this time he answered resolutely.

"Okay," Steve's voice sounded noticeably relieved but Daniel didn't say that to please him, of course.

The Dane glanced at Fernando at the same time he felt a hand cling possessively on his arm. Daniel stiffened. Fernando intentionally dropped his fork on the plate this time, the clattering noise resounded in Daniel's ear despite their distance. The Dane saw Gerrard turn around and ask him in concern. Fernando shook his head yet surreptitiously glanced at Daniel with an unreadable expression.

But from the dullness, Daniel thought it was pain.

His heart beat fast. Does that mean you still have feelings for me? Is thinking like that so wrong?

I'm here in front of you, if you still want me the way that I do...,

…Just reach out and take me back, baby.


	8. Chapter 8

They took Metro to downtown Madrid on Sunday, just the two of them. Fernando's plan was to take the Dane to El Corte Inglés, one of the massive department stores in this Spain's capital city.

"What do you think about this shirt?" Fernando picked a polo shirt out of a cloth rail. They’re messing around with menswear. The top was brown with small white horizontal stripes. Having placed it on his front, the Spaniard asked for the other's opinion. Daniel frowned, mulling over it. "Or it might suit you more." Fernando suddenly put it on Daniel's front, considering the suitability of style with furrowed eyebrows. "Okay, you should try it on," he concluded. Daniel laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Fernando reassured. "I think it looks good on you."

They snatched several other garments then headed to the fitting room. There's only a room left vacant.

"We can, together," Daniel tried to say. Fernando paused for a moment then thought that it's a good idea so they could also comment on each other's tryouts.

"Okay."

So they got into that fitting room, it looked instantly small when they both squeezed in. Fernando snickered while hanging his selected shirts and shorts on a hook. Daniel did the same with another before taking off his shirt.

Fernando was taken aback by the sight, he didn't know why his heart suddenly beat in an uneven rhythm like it's nervous all of a sudden. He'd never seen Daniel shirtless before and also hadn't noticed that he's this muscular - with those abs and chest muscles - and also those tattoos on his upper-arms which were always hidden under the sleeves of his shirt.

Oh my...- and why the hell does he have to be anxious because of that?!

Daniel was about to try his first tee but stopped short upon seeing Fernando standing still like a statue. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, err, nothing. Sorry." The Spaniard startled then hastily took his shirt off, he's half-way doing that when suddenly getting shy. Of course, he'd been shirtless or even naked before in front of other boys his age but they're Spanish, and-and - for Christ's sake! He didn't know why he felt so abashed taking his shirt off in front of Daniel Agger, satisfied?!

Fernando spun around, didn't want to face the Dane while stripping himself off. But then the truth hit him that they're in a fitting room and there were mirrors on three sides of the wall. So despite turning his back to Daniel, they’re still staring at each other through the looking glass.

Fernando felt his cheeks flush crimson in embarrassment.

Daniel's suppressing a grin, Fernando noticed and that even made his cheeks hotter. But the Dane granted him by turning to the other corner of the room, evading their eye contact and trying on his shirt quietly. Fernando just finished wearing his first shirt when Daniel asked, "How’s it?"

The Spaniard looked up, didn't even have to turn around. That was the brown striped polo shirt he chose, it really looked good on Daniel like he'd imagined. "Spin," Fernando gestured the Dane to turn around, Daniel obeyed. He turned his back to the Spaniard but still gazing at him through the reflection. "Good," he commented, nodding in encouragement. Daniel bobbed his head in acknowledgement then pointed at Fernando.

"Good, too," he said.

"Oh, thanks." The Spaniard started a bit and seemed suddenly frugal with words. Daniel turned to the corner once again and took his jeans off.

Fernando stopped short and gawked at Daniel's bottom under his boxers. He didn't mean to - he swears! But he just couldn't help... Then he noticed Daniel's amused countenance from the mirror and knew that he'd been caught sneaking at the other's hot body once again. The Spaniard suddenly turned away, his face flushed red and he tried his best to concentrate on his own shirt.

"How are these?" Daniel asked again, amusement distinct in his voice. Glancing up uncertainly, Fernando found the other boy in board shorts and another polo shirt. He didn't dare looking directly in Daniel's eyes so he just glimpsed over the Dane's body then averted his gaze back to his own hands.

"I like the shorts, but not the shirt," he murmured.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Daniel's suppressed smile. The Dane spun around and took off his clothes. There’s only another pair of jeans left now that Fernando took in with him but he suddenly lost his guts to take off his pants, one and the most important reason being that – um - he's a bit hard. The Spaniard swallowed, he's thinking about not trying them at all.

"You, jeans," then Daniel spoke, feigning his curiosity of why Fernando hadn't tried on that denim already, which the blonde was quite certain from those sparkling brown eyes that the Dane's question was only a decoy. His actual intention was to see how the wind blew.

"I just...- just leave it," Fernando murmured, gathered all his belongings and was about to get out of the room since the Dane seemed to have already finished his fitting. But Daniel cut off,

"No, please try."

Fernando didn't even look at him. "I don't want to, let's go." He unlocked the door but Daniel suddenly grabbed his wrist. The Spaniard looked up, panic glinted in his beautiful brown eyes. Nonetheless, Daniel returned him a sincere smile and spoke broken Spanish in a soft guileless voice,

"Just try, I want, see you in it."

Fernando pursed his lips, thinking about arguing but the Dane's earnest eyes completely ensnared him. So releasing the handle, he put down all his stuff and turned away from the Dane to fumble with buttons and zipper of his jeans.

Praying that Daniel wouldn't notice a slight bulge under the light fabric of his boxers.

He put on the jeans, secretly sighing with relief when there's finally something covering his crotch. He buttoned up.

"Okay," he said, looking at the Dane through the mirror. Daniel's looking at his pants through the reflection as well, his brows furrowed pensively.

"Not good," he commented at last.

"See?" Fernando fumbled with the button thinking of taking them off as soon as possible but it's not easily unhooked. The Spaniard frowned after several attempts and still couldn't unbutton it, it stuck somewhere.

"Come here." Daniel grabbed Fernando's shoulder and spun him around. The Spaniard's taken by surprise and his eyes widened when the Dane slid his hands to his waistband trying to unbutton the denim. Fernando held his breath, didn't dare heaving or moving any part of his body. Daniel's gaze focused on the button of his jeans, his brows slightly furrowed attentively. But they were so close, the blonde felt Daniel’s hot breaths on his shoulder and shirt, even the odor of his toiletry...

Fernando looked at their reflections which never-endingly rebounded from a mirror to the other in perpetuity, hoping in vain to slow down his frantic heart which seemed like it had already gone insane.

"Done," Daniel said finally. Pulling his hands away from the Spaniard's body, he gave him a sign that he wouldn't do anything further so Fernando instantly grabbed the edge of his jeans, spun around to the corner of the room and finished unclothing by himself.

When he turned around a full minute later, already clad in his own garments, Daniel was looking at him fondly. The Dane lifted his hand to ruffle the Spaniard's blond hair lovingly.

And Fernando just couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat again.

***

It’s still one in the afternoon so they went to El Rastro - a Sunday flea market just in Southwestern Madrid. The weather's nice. They sauntered about, browsing through stalls selling antiques, gadgets, food and other stuff. Fernando was good-humored.

"Those flowers look so pretty," he said as they walked past a flower stall.

"Which one you like?" Daniel asked.

"Rose." Fernando contemplated. "White rose."

Daniel chuckled. "Close your eyes."

"Hmm?" Fernando turned to the Dane unsurely. "Why?"

"Okay, don't close." The Dane smiled and reached out to the back of Fernando's ear. The blonde's bewildered for a second and when Daniel pulled his hand back, there's a white rose in it.

Fernando gawked at the flower, lost for words.

"For you," Daniel told him.

Gingerly poking at the rose petal, the Spaniard wanted to test whether it's real or simply his illusion. The Dane smiled. Fernando took it in his hand.

"Err, thanks," he mumbled, his cheeks flushed red. Daniel smiled and took the Spaniard's other free hand, holding it with his own.

"Let's go," he said

They had ice-cream, that one shop Fernando told Daniel that he'd take him to, ambling around the flea market while nibbling at ice-cream from its cone leisurely. When they're tired, they decided to go to a park nearby and relax on a bench. The sun's still bright and they didn't feel like going back to Fuenlabrada now.

"Do you like it?" Fernando asked, finished his ice-cream cone and swept crumbs off his lap and hands.

"Ice-cream, or...?" Daniel asked.

"The whole trip, this whole day." Fernando smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Sure." Daniel smiled back. "You, good guide."

The Spaniard laughed. "Thanks," he murmured. "We can do this again next weekend if you want."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks." Then without warning, he leaned in to peck the Spaniard on the cheek.

Fernando was completely taken by surprise, he sat still like a statue yet his heart beat so fast, his cheeks flushed red and his brown eyes widened. Daniel pulled away grinning mischievously.

That’s definitely not a Spanish custom kiss, Fernando thought when surprise faded away and he’s collected again. It's not greeting, it's not bidding goodbye. They're sitting here together and Daniel knew by his heart that he's not leaving anywhere until the next two hours according to their plan. And the Dane's naughty grin even reaffirmed that notion, that that kiss was anything but a simple kiss on his Spanish friend's cheek. It might be a thank you kiss but Daniel should know that friends, even Spaniards, wouldn't normally do this to display gratitude.

Fernando bit down his lower lip, determined. If he wants to start this, whatever it is, he would definitely get it from Fernando Torres.

The Spaniard held his breath and lunged forward, taken Daniel by surprise when he intentionally kissed the Dane back...

...On his lips, this time.


	9. Chapter 9

They played football with Fernando's Spanish bunch of friends every Tuesday's and Friday's evening, went out together every Saturday or Sunday and had private Spanish language session every time they felt like it until it became routine.

Fernando didn't think he had felt this happy before. He even felt butterflies in his stomach every time they clandestinely kissed, which happened quite often and even more frequent as time passed. They were glued to each other most of the time until Iker asked him one day,

"What's with you and that Danish boy?"

"What's with me and him?" Fernando raised his brow questioningly.

"Well, you guys seem so glued-together." Iker shrugged.

"Are we?" Fernando shrugged, too. "It's because I'm his friend and he's not fluent in Spanish, that's why I have to take care of him, I guess."

It'd been three months now since Daniel got into his life. His Spanish was improving and getting really better every single day. He's a good student, a very fast-learner, their goal was to teach him at least ten new words every day. He's also funny, loved to amaze Fernando with new magic tricks and lovely surprises. He's so freaking handsome and a really good kisser. And Fernando loved being around him more than anything in the world.

He’d never felt like this for anyone before.

"Daniel."

"Hmm?" The Dane lifted his head up from his chemistry book on the table. They're in front of the library, fooling around during their siesta break in the mid of the day. They still had almost two hours before the class started again.

"Do you wanna go to my secret sanctuary?"

Daniel quirked his brow up confoundedly. "What does that mean?"

"It means a place that no one knows," Fernando said. "I always go there when I need to get away from people or want to think. It's isolated and very quiet there. When I was ten, I had a fight with my parents. I ran away there and nobody could find me for two days. They’d already thought I had committed suicide." The Spaniard grimaced.

"And what did you do?" Daniel asked

"I went home two days later and everyone cried in relief that I was still alive." Fernando shrugged. "It's a long time ago. My parents might have already forgotten about it." He stood up. "So, do you wanna go?"

"Will it be okay?" Daniel’s uncertain. "I mean, it's your secret sanctuary, you might want no one knows where it is..."

"But I want you to know," Fernando said determinedly. "Just you and me."

***

They took a bus to somewhere Daniel didn't know, got out of the vehicle and walked across a barren field. There were sparse residences here and there but everything seemed so quiet. Daniel could hear only the sounds of insects and intermittent late-autumn wind. It's almost like there were no human beings living in a-mile radius around this area.

"Here." Fernando took him to a dilapidated house surrounded by leafless trees since it was autumn, it would be really beautiful around here when spring came. Daniel stopped short.

"There's no one in there?"

"No, it's an abandoned house," Fernando said, gingerly opening the door. It squeaked. He stepped in, Daniel followed. Despite its defaced look, the interior looked quite fine. Fernando strode towards an anteroom, passing hallway and a drawing room up the stairs. At first Daniel was afraid that it would collapse, but after Fernando had arrived at the top of it and was still alive, he followed. The Spaniard got into a room near the stairs, it's a bedroom. He threw his bag onto the floor carelessly then threw himself onto bed, lying contentedly.

Daniel stepped on it, too, gingerly reclining next to Fernando. The bed was clean, as well as other furniture in the room, like it’s often used and well-kept, by Fernando maybe. Evening sunlight poured in from the wide-opened broken windows. The atmosphere wasn't that stale since those opened windows brought in new fresh autumn air. It's so quiet that they could only hear each other's breathing and nothing more. They stared at the ceiling, staying in silence for some time. Then the Spaniard budged.

"Can you teach me to do tricks?" He sat up, looking at the recumbent Dane expectantly.

Daniel chuckled. "No."

"Why?!" He's disappointed.

"They’re not simple tricks. They’re magic," he explained.

Fernando pouted. "Alright, show me some magic then."

"What do you wanna see?"

"Anything." The Spaniard giggled. "Surprise me."

Daniel laughed, sat up. "Okay." Leaning in, he kissed the blonde on the lips. Fernando snickered.

"This is not magic."

Daniel smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet," he mumbled and kissed the Spaniard wholeheartedly again.

Fernando moaned softly, closing his eyes. His heart beat like crazy and he felt a hundred butterflies flutter in his stomach. Daniel slowly pushed him down onto bed with himself on top. Fernando's head was spinning and white blank simply from that kiss. He felt Daniel's hand slide underneath him and playfully clench his butt - his bare butt.

Wait. Where the hell are his jeans?

Springing his eyes open, Fernando instantly broke away from the kiss. He looked at himself and was shocked finding that he's already half naked, his shirt had been already unbuttoned, exposing his bare white chest and stomach. But what's more shocking was that his bottom had been already, completely, undressed, his jeans were now lying primly on the edge of the bed along with his boxers.

What the hell is this?!

Fernando gasped, eyes widened in panic. He didn't feel anything when Daniel stripped him off, if he even stripped him off, that was. And time was even too short to get it done, they'd kissed for not a full minute yet. What the fuck is this?! Or did Daniel just conjure a spell and with that his jeans simply disappeared?!

"H-how can you do that?" Fernando stammered, panting and gaping at the Dane in awe.

Daniel snickered, leaned closer to whisper in the Spaniard's ear,

"Abracadabra."


	10. Chapter 10

Fernando already had a boyfriend.

He's a sophomore of Complutense University of Madrid, just like Daniel. The only difference was that Daniel was a transferred student having arrived in Madrid only two weeks ago while Fernando had been here for more than a year and already had a boyfriend: Steven Gerrard, who's a junior in Chemical Engineering programme, as Daniel asked Aaron one day.

Of course, Daniel wouldn't make a move first, seeing Fernando stick with Gerrard all the time like that. He'd never wanted to be a relationship-wrecker. If Fernando was really happy being with Gerrard, he would, too, be happy being the one who walked away.

But if Fernando would give him a chance - well, a second chance, that’s another story completely.

"Agger?"

Daniel turned around upon hearing someone calling him one afternoon. He's walking across the lawn in front of the administration building alone.

"Bojan?" Daniel was surprised, as well as Bojan Krkić - a friend from the past who studied at the same school as Fernando and him in Fuenlabrada when they were in 10th grade - now standing in front of him in complete shock. He strode toward the Dane, leaving his friends waiting behind.

"Agger, is it you? I thought...I thought you're dead!" He whispered, his eyes widened in complete bewilderment. "I can't believe you're actually here!"

"Glad to see you again, Bojan." Daniel smiled sincerely. "I don't know you're at this uni, too. Which programme are you in?"

"Veterinary Science," Bojan said dismissively then continued getting straight to the point. "Have you...have you met Fernando yet? I mean..., he's here," his voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes," Daniel replied. "I’ve met him."

"Have you talked to him?" Bojan asked in a low voice. "At that time we all thought you're dead, according to the news. And Fernando was...well, having a really hard time getting over it," he paused, "over you."

"I can guess that." Daniel shut his eyes.

They talked a bit more before parting ways. Daniel met Xabi and Pepe at a common area under the Social and Legal Sciences Department building then they went to class together.

He met Marina Perez in the hallway. "Hey," she greeted, Daniel greeted back,

"Hey."

"How's your day?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him. Despite Daniel's rejections of her invitation to that welcome-back party, and also other two times, she still constantly flirted with him. Nicklas was so envious of him now.

"Good," Daniel answered politely. "I’ve gotta go, my next class awaits," he almost instantly cut off.

"Okay." Her smile faded. "See you at the dorm then."

Daniel's eyes suddenly caught Fernando walking past them with his friends. He just appeared out of nowhere and Daniel stopped short immediately upon noticing him at this proximity. It's so unforeseen, and the Spaniard's pursed lips and pretention of looking at somewhere else except Daniel betrayed that he'd heard their conversation, at least the last sentence.

Daniel sighed. "Okay, I've gotta go," he repeated to Marina. Fernando was already out of sight and Daniel left the girl, heading in the other direction with his friends.

***

The class was three hours and boring. When the lecturer gave them a fifteen-minute break, Pepe chatted,

"Yesterday I watched David Blaine's TV programme: Street Magic. Have you guys ever seen it?"

"Of course, who hasn't?" Álvaro said. "It's a classic."

"There's a trick I really like that I saw yesterday," Pepe kept talking. "When he got street audiences holding two cards in one hand, faces down. At first there were two Black Queens: Spade and Club. Then-"

"I know which one you're talking about," Daniel interrupted, grinning mischievously. "I know how to do it, too."

"What? No way, man," Pepe didn't buy it. Daniel raised his brow challengingly.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, took his bag up off the floor and fished for something in it. "What wager do you place if I can play that trick?"

"You can't do that, of course. How would you be able to do that?" Pepe snorted, but all his friends were now budging around him, paying full attention to him and a deck of cards which was now in the Dane’s hand.

"Okay, that's naughty. You even have cards in your bag. Are you ready for gambling all the time or something?" Albert asked suspiciously.

"Kind of." Daniel smiled, taking the cards out and shuffling them. "Now," turning to Pepe, the Dane fanned the pack with overturned faces out in front of him, "pick a card."

Pepe quirked his brow, lips curling up in enjoyment. He obeyed, picking a card off his hand. "Show it to us," Daniel said. Pepe showed the card to all the audiences, it's Ace of Hearts. "You know what to do next," Daniel said. "Pick another one."

Pepe picked another card from the fanned deck. This time it's Ace of Diamonds.

"Daniel, you bastard," the Spaniard snarled, others mumbled in excitement.

“What? I haven’t done anything yet. You’re the one choosing them,” Daniel chuckled. "I’ll give you more challenges with these other two.” This time the Dane picked out two cards himself, their faces were still down when he handed them to Pepe. The Spaniard raised his brow questioningly but snatched them off Daniel’s hand anyway. He flipped them over for himself and everyone to see, they’re unmistakably Ace of Spades and Ace of Clubs.

The audiences were in awe at this time, they watched in extreme silence, very concentrated. Daniel continued, “Now everybody has seen the cards. They're four Aces. Pepe, shuffle and place them on the desk one by one with their faces down," he ordered. “I’ll turn my back to you, so you can be sure that I can’t see them, though nobody could actually see them anyway since you’re doing them face-down.” The Dane turned around as speaking while the Spaniard followed his instructions. When Pepe finished arranging them as he was told, Daniel turned back. He glanced at the four cards lying primly on the desk and asked, "Which suit is at the left-most?" He looked around at his friends.

“Wow.” Albert wasn’t sure, how the hell could one know, even Pepe? “I guess it’s Heart.”

“No, it’s Spade,” Aaron chipped in, more confident than the last.

“No, I’m sure it’s Diamond,” Xabi interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest, paying full attention waiting for the next act of the trick. Daniel smirked.

“It’s Club.” Daniel was the most confident of all. “Club, Heart, Diamond and Spade, from left to right respectively. Pepe, flip them over so everyone can see.”

His viewers now got up and gathered around the table, peering at those four looked-so-normal cards attentively. Slowly reaching out to the left-most card, Pepe turned it up.

It’s Ace of Clubs.

“Go on,” Álvaro hissed like choking his voice out of the suffocated chest. The atmosphere was cramped though the room wasn’t crowded at all, that’s because everybody had been holding breaths waiting for the magic to thoroughly get in charge and perform. Pepe took in a deep breath then turned other three cards over, they’re Heart, Diamond and Spade, from left to right respectively. Daniel was correct, in every single bit.

“Wow,” Albert's impressed. “How could you-”

“This isn't the trick I saw,” Pepe cut him off, looking at the Dane. “Not all of it.”

Daniel grinned. “I haven’t done anything yet.” He’s now sitting at a table not-too-far and not-too-close to the desk that the show had been executed, conducting the performance solely through his words. “Now, Pepe, do it again.” The Dane crossed his arms over his chest. “Shuffle them and place them overturned.” He turned his head a little in another direction so he wouldn’t be looking at Pepe’s action directly. When the Spaniard completed his instructions, the Dane turned back.

“Okay.” Daniel smirked. “Anyone wanna bet what the left-most card is?”

“Purely guessing.” Xabi grinned impishly, he knew he couldn’t be right but just wanna try anyway. “I still call Diamond.”

Daniel smiled. “What Diamond?”

“What?” Xabi’s confused now, as well as others. Pepe who knew how the trick went inhaled deeply.

“Aren’t you gonna touch them or something? How could the trick work if you just sit there and do nothing?” He was befuddled but Daniel still had no worries.

“Don’t be troubled, Pepe. Xabi, what Diamond?” The Dane continued with his question. Xabi was still perplexed.

“What do you mean by ‘what Diamond’? It’s Ace of Diamonds, of course,” the Spaniard shot back. Daniel grinned.

“And if I say it’s Diamond but not Ace?”

This time everyone around him mumbled thrilledly. Xabi opened his mouth like wanting to argue, but then shut it up again. “No way,” he hissed.

"Wait. Pepe.” The Dane turned to the other Spaniard who’s now standing dumbstruck by the table. “You haven't told me what your wager is if I can finish this trick." Pepe grunted.

"Okay, I'll treat you lunch."

"Just that?" The Dane laughed. "Alright, so Xabi thinks Ace of Diamonds is at the left-most." He looked around the circle of viewers, no one argued. So he ordered, "Pepe, flip."

Pepe pursed his lips and turned the left-most card up.

"Whoa!" was the sound of reaction from all around. In Pepe's hand was what Xabi had guessed: a Diamond card. But it’s not Ace anymore, the Red card had transformed to a King of Diamonds instead.

“Pepe, turn the rest up, too,” Daniel commanded, and Pepe did, just like last time. But this round, every time a card was flipped over, exclamations of thrilled bewilderment was heard louder and louder until Pepe finished turning the last card. Daniel had majestically completed his magic trick, lying on the table were four cards of the same kind, not Aces absolutely, they’re all Kings, King of Diamonds, King of Hearts, King of Clubs and King of Spades.

"How the hell could you do that?!” Aaron's jaw dropped. “You hadn’t even touched the cards!" Everyone else was staring at him in undoubted veneration, too, waiting for his reply. Daniel smiled.

"Do you believe in magic?"

***

The class was almost finished when Daniel got an incoming text on his phone. He raised his brow, quite surprised upon seeing who the sender was.

It's Fernando. They had exchanged numbers the day they first met - though the second time in their lives. But up until now neither of them had dared calling or texting the other.

This was the first time that one of them made the first move, and it’s not Daniel.

 _'Would you like to meet? See you at room E202, Social Sciences building,'_ the text read.

Daniel didn't hesitate. When class ended, he told his friends he needed to get something done. He separated and went to room E202, it’s in the same building but at a different wing. He found it finally, it's the last room on that corridor, hidden in the corner of the building.

Daniel pushed the door open.

Fernando was there, alone, sitting on a table in the front row. He smiled unsurely upon seeing Daniel coming in. The Dane closed the door behind him and locked it.

Just in case.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daniel," Fernando gasped, panting in bed. His arms wrapped uncertainly around the Dane’s shoulders, they’re trembling, he didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation.

His brain - which was so white-blank until Fernando doubted it wasn’t actually in his skull anymore - told him that he should stop Daniel from what he’s about to do, but his heart - which was pounding heavily like it was ready to jump out of his chest any minute - kept interpolating that it’s okay, he could let it be by its nature, there’s nothing wrong with it…

Daniel's lips were gliding across the Spaniard's skin gingerly, nibbling his neck, his chest, his stomach...

"Dan!" Fernando jerked. Bizarre sensations ran up his spine. He's lightheaded just by the touch of Daniel's hot lips and wet tongue over his full-of-fluttering-butterflies belly, it made him go insane and he’s so hard now. "Dan, I-I've never done this before,” he whimpered, obvious panic in his shaking voice.

"Relax," Daniel whispered, lips trailing down to Fernando's crotch. The blonde's breaths hitched when Daniel's tongue gingerly licked his erection. He arched, huffing for air.

"D-Dan, it's hot," he pleaded, wrenching the sheets with both hands. Daniel didn't seem to heed the Spaniard's objection. He claimed the hardened flesh with his mouth. Fernando writhed harder, moaning Daniel's name over and over again, "Dan-Dan-ah!"

It's like he's burning in the hot cave of Daniel's mouth, not only his cock that's blazing, but also all over his body. Fernando jerked when Daniel's tongue carefully licked the tip of his cock, groaned when the Dane teasingly nibbled its shaft, and almost screamed when he intentionally sucked it. His hands were on Daniel's head, wrenched his dark hair and almost pushed the Dane's head up and down along the length of his flesh, controlling the rhythm himself. Then Daniel sped up the pace, sending Fernando pant harder and louder. Finally he arched and exploded in the cave of Daniel's mouth.

The Spaniard lay in bed, chest still heaving hard and looked so limp. He felt dizzy, wobbly and at the same time, had never been this ecstatic before. Daniel moved up and lay down beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly, brushing Fernando's blond hair out of his sweaty freckly face.

"Yeah," Fernando panted. He shifted, wrapping the Dane's waist with his arm, resting his head on Daniel's shoulder and shutting his eyes. "I'm so...exhausted, oh my God." Daniel chuckled.

"Just rest, okay?" He stroked the other boy's hair comfortingly. "I'll wake you up when we have to go back to school."

"Okay." Fernando smiled softly then fell asleep in Daniel's cozy arms.

***

"Who's that?" Fernando asked Bojan when he and Daniel arrived at the pitch on a Tuesday's evening. Bojan looked up from fastening his shoelace.

"A new boy from England. He just moved to this neighborhood with his parents. He's Sergio's classmate."

Fernando raised his brow. "What's his name?"

"David Beckham," Bojan answered.

 

Beckham was a really skilled football player. As a goalkeeper, Iker could tell best how talented the English boy's kicks were. He couldn't save half of them and that evening the team which had Beckham: Sergio's team - opponent of Fernando's team, won the game.

"Let's have dinner together so we can get to know that Beckham boy," Carles proposed. They all agreed.

They went to a nearby Doner Kebab restaurant, ate and chatted. Beckham knew only a few Spanish words so they tried to teach him like Fernando had done with Daniel.

Sitting next to the English boy, Iker and Sergio tried talking to him in one-word Spanish mixing with some very broken simple English they knew and, of course, body language, and Beckham seemed to understand. He communicated with gestures and got along with others fast enough.

"Don't you wanna talk to him?" Fernando asked Daniel. They were both foreigners over here.

"Nah, I don't wanna learn more English at the moment. My second language is already bad enough." He meant his Spanish. Fernando chuckled.

"You're doing great, Dan," Fernando encouraged him. Daniel smirked.

"Because I have a really good teacher."

Fernando suddenly blushed. "You're a very smart student, too," he murmured. Daniel grinned and sneakily held the Spaniard's hand under the table. No one noticed.

"That's why we belong together," Daniel said.

***

"Daniel, ah!" Fernando was lying in bed in their secret sanctuary. It's Sunday and the weather was getting chiller as winter approached. Nonetheless, after closing all the windows and doors and fumbling with the heater, they managed to make it properly function and the house was warm enough again. Daniel didn’t know how come this house still had electricity in spite of the fact that there’s no one living in and of course no one to pay the bills. The previous owner might have illicitly linked the electric cord directly from a house nearby.

Whatever, he’s glad it worked.

Daniel was hovering over the Spaniard's crotch, making love to Fernando's cock with his mouth. These days they often sneaked here after classes or on weekends, studying private lessons of both Spanish language and sex. Yet one thing Daniel would never teach the Spaniard was how to do tricks, he always said it was magic every time Fernando pestered him. 'They’re not just simple tricks that everyone can do,' he would say, 'you need magic.'

And with ever more amazing and spellbinding tricks the Dane showed him - once he even changed a blue finch bird to a black cat which really made Fernando goosebump by its spookiness - Fernando seriously started to think that the boy wasn’t a simple prestidigitator, but a sorcerer, a real wizard.

"Dan, Dan-I'm about to-" Fernando's moans were now changed to screams. He writhed on the sheets, gasping for air while being unable to stop his shrieks, then he climaxed in the Dane's mouth the umpteenth time. Daniel's mouth still claimed him patiently until the last droplet of his cum was ejaculated into his cave. The blonde panted hard after the orgasm, but that was before Daniel suddenly climbed up to him, crushing his lips against the Spaniard's and sending Fernando’s own semen back to him.

The blonde gasped at the suddenness of Daniel's action. Liquid in the cave of his mouth was bizarrely bitter, acerbic and gooey. There were so much of them that he's unable to contain in his mouth so he carelessly let it drop from the corner of his lips down to his neck and bed.

The Spaniard swallowed his cum, panted against Daniel's mouth which was still hovering over his. Closing his eyes, Fernando slung his arms around the Dane's neck and whispered two Spanish words he’d never said to anyone in his life before crushing their lips together again,

"Te amo."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi," Daniel greeted the Spaniard, smiling gently. They were in classroom E202, alone. Sliding down the desk, Fernando strode uncertainly toward Daniel.

"Hi," he greeted back in a low voice. Reaching the Dane, the blonde wrapped his arms around him, tugging him in a warm embrace and nestling into him silently.

Daniel hugged him back, didn't say anything either.

"Where have you been?" Fernando mumbled against the Dane's shoulder. It seemed that when it came to Daniel and this question, the Spaniard really couldn’t control his emotions. Daniel felt small wet dabs seep through his shirt once again. "Why didn't you contact me if you're alive?" His voice was hurtful and he’s crying noiselessly.

"I'm sorry," Daniel murmured against the Spaniard's soft blond hair.

"What do you mean by you're sorry?!" Fernando looked up, locking tearful eyes with the Dane’s. "After all this time, how can you be alive? I thought they couldn't find any survivors. I'd been watching news for months on end, and-and they all said no one survived," his voice trailed off to faint sobs and he snuggled up against the crook of Daniel's neck once more.

It must be a very painful memory for him.

"I'm sorry to make you worry about me." He kissed the blonde's temple soothingly.

"You're sorry?!" Fernando cried out irritatingly, looking up again. "What does it mean? What does this all mean? You're alive, after these three years. I mean, I should've asked you this question since the first time we met you, but at the time I was so shocked, and we didn't have a chance to talk properly ‘til now." He inhaled deeply. "Daniel, how could you survive that accident?"

Daniel smiled teasingly. "Abracadabra," he said.

"This is not funny!" Fernando snarled and hit the Dane's upper-arm in rebuke. Tears still trickled down his cheeks quietly and the shaking voice reassured that he's still really hurt, it wasn’t something that would be easily erased anyway, it’d been the long and suffering three years that the thought that Daniel was dead haunted him, every night. "Seriously, Daniel, how could you do this to me? How could you disappear like that, left me alone here and didn’t even send me a word?" Despite the weeping, his voice was resolute. He needed answers.

Who wouldn't if your lover who you thought was already dead re-appeared in front of you again after three years? There would be a million questions awaiting: one of them was-

"Where have you been?" Fernando's voice was shaking again. Daniel sighed.

"You don't need details." He kissed the Spaniard's tears off his cheek. He knew he couldn’t make up for the lost three years’ time but he’s willing to try his best. "I'm here with you now. Is there anything in the world more important than this?"

"But how-" Fernando was about to protest.

"You're not happy with this then? Would you like me to disappear again?" Daniel cut off.

"No!" The blonde cried out, instantly hugging the Dane tighter and nestling into him deeper like to assure that he would never vanish again. "Please don't go anywhere, please don't leave me again," he blubbered, weeping more.

"I won't," Daniel murmured and glided his lips across the Spaniard's freckly cheek, aiming at his lips. But when he reached the corner of the blonde's mouth, Fernando instantly jerked away.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, cheeks flushed red, gazing at the floor between them which now wide apart. Daniel pursed his lips.

"It's him, isn't it?" He asked. Fernando suddenly looked shocked and troubled.

"You know...about that?" His voice was faint.

"Who wouldn't?" Daniel strode forward. Fernando suddenly stiffened thinking the Dane would grab him in anger but he just sat down on a nearby table calmly. Daniel sighed, composed but dimmer. "How long have you been with him?"

"Almost nine months now," the Spaniard muttered, still didn't look up at Daniel.

"Is he good?" Daniel asked in a gentle voice. "He takes good care of you, yeah?"

"Yes, he's a good guy," Fernando's voice was faint, he hesitated a bit then thought Daniel had the right to know this. "We met because we play football together." He looked up now, uncertainty glinted in his beautiful brown eyes. "You can come play with us if you'd like to. We play at the pitch behind the Engineering Department every Monday and Thursday."

"Nah, don't think so," Daniel replied.

"Why not?" The blonde was unsettled. "Are you mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you?!" The Dane laughed though there's an edge of pain in it. "I was the one who left you, couldn't take care of you good enough. I'm a really bad boyfriend. How could I blame the one who can look after you better than me?"

"Daniel, don't say that." Fernando started crying again. Daniel pursed his lips, pulling the Spaniard into his arms.

"I'm kidding, honey. Don't cry."

But that unintentionally triggered Fernando's current fragile state of emotions even more. The Spaniard cried harder, sobbing against the Dane's chest. Daniel tugged him closer, stroking his blond hair in vain to calm him down. With this crybaby, Daniel had to suppress his own tears down as well, he couldn’t let himself cry right here and now.

Fernando stood like that, letting the Dane comfort him with a warm familiar hand. Daniel was silent, listening to the Spaniard's sobbing until he's calmer. Then Fernando shifted restlessly. "I saw you with that boy Finnan, and Marina Perez, too," he mumbled in a low voice against the Dane's soaked shirt.

"Fernando, there’s nothing between me and them." Daniel nuzzled up against the Spaniard's cheek.

"Really?" Fernando still didn't buy it.

"Of course." Daniel kissed the blonde's cheek again. "I've told you I came back for you. I really mean it, Fernando."

The blonde was silent but his arms which were wrapping around the Dane's torso tightened meaningfully. "Can I just hold you like this?" He asked. "Just stay like this for a while."

"Sure." Daniel clasped him tighter reassuringly. The Spaniard mumbled against Daniel's neck in a muffled voice, but Daniel caught them every word anyway,

"I miss you."

Daniel took in a deep breath and whispered back, "I miss you like crazy, too, baby."

 


	13. Chapter 13

"What's with you and that English boy?" Fernando asked upon noticing Iker and Beckham smiling at each other when they arrived at the pitch together one evening. It would not catch Fernando's eyes if those smiles weren't so sweet and meaningful. Daniel was already on the pitch, chasing after the ball with other boys.

Iker suddenly blushed. "I...will tell you if you tell me what's with you and that Danish boy," he retorted. Fernando laughed.

"Then I assumed that you and he are..."

"You said that yourself," Iker cut in. "So does that mean you and Daniel are together?"

"Now, you're the one saying that," Fernando pointed at Iker's face in triumph. "So that means you are with Beckham!"

Iker's cheeks flushed red now. "It's not that I'm with him. I just..."

"Just what?" Fernando was so enjoyed now. He sat down, propped his head in his hands and looked at his Spanish friend in amusement.

"Fine! I think he's smart, good-looking and kind, and also the best football player I've ever met, satisfied?!" Iker snarled.

Fernando raised his brow, feigning irritation. "You're saying that I'm a suck football player."

"Why do you care? Do you want me to fall for you then?" Iker retorted.

"Aha! That means you’ve already fallen for him!" Fernando cried out victoriously. Iker sighed.

"You know my part. Now tell me yours. Are you and Daniel really together?" He shot a question, locking eyes with the other Spaniard’s. He's not gonna let Fernando slip out of this. The blonde shrugged, tearing his eyes away.

"I guess it's the same as you and Beckham," he murmured.

"No way, mate. You can't copy my answer." Iker smirked. "You and he are three months ahead of us, it's only three weeks between me and David. You would be a real slow-learner if you’re still stuck on the stage that we are. Now tell me, how far are you?" Iker grinned mischievously. Fernando gaped.

"W-What?!" He was a bit shocked.

"Nando, you know what I mean." Iker was calm. "Have you slept with him?"

"What?!" Fernando's jaw dropped but his flushed-crimson cheeks told otherwise. They couldn't deceive Iker.

"Oh, my God! You slept with him!" He hissed in excitement.

"I didn't! Iker-I was-I just-" he stuttered.

"Just what?" Iker was so entertained now. He propped his head in his hands, imitated Fernando and grinned naughtily. "How was it?"

"How was what?!" Fernando's cheeks were even redder, then he decided that with his best friend, confession might be wiser than denial so he spoke in high speed, "okay, he'sgoodatoralsex."

"He gave you blow job?!" Iker wasn't befuddled, actually he's really excited now. "How about beyond that?"

"No!" Fernando snarled. "We haven't...reached that point yet."

"Wow." Iker was entranced anyway. "Is he your...first?"

"I haven't slept with him yet!" Fernando growled.

"No, I mean...that blow job, too, and...even your first love, if we could call it that," Iker corrected.

"Have you ever seen me with anyone before for all those ten years that we've known each other?!" The blonde snarled. "Of course, he's my first!"

***

Christmas was approaching. Daniel would go to Barcelona with his host. They wouldn't see each other for five days.

Five days were long enough seeing that they usually met almost every day.

It prickled Fernando so bad.

They’re at their sanctuary, both were in bed but absorbing in homework, Daniel wanted to finish all of them before going to Barcelona so he’d have nothing to worry about while enjoying the holidays. Fernando looked up uncertainly and found that the Dane was still obsessed with his own thought.

The Spaniard pursed his lips as he made up his mind and scooted closer. Daniel looked up at the same time Fernando gingerly kissed him.

It was a desirous kiss, despite the Spaniard's hesitation. Daniel kissed back. Fernando locked the Dane's neck with his arms, gradually hauled him down on top of him. The blonde's hand was trembling as he uncertainly glided it across the Dane's side. He stopped at Daniel's waist, gingerly slid his hand to the center of the other boy's body.

He placed his hand on Daniel's crotch.

It's hard, and that made Fernando's heart race like crazy. Daniel didn't even startle from the touch but kept on kissing the Spaniard. He let Fernando scrutinize his erection through the denim until he’s satisfied, then Daniel felt his jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped.

Fernando's hand slipped inside and held the Dane's cock firmly.

Daniel broke away from the kiss, they both panted. Their eyes locked while Fernando's hand kept on awkwardly fumbling with Daniel's hardness. Defiance flashed in the blonde's brown eyes.

"Fernando, if you keep on doing this, I might not be able to hold back," Daniel's voice was hoarse and he's surprised by that as well. He dropped a caveat but Fernando didn't seem to heed. He squeezed Daniel's erection sending the other boy jerk instantly, and Fernando's sheepish snicker told Daniel that he meant it to be that way.

Daniel caught the edge of his pants and struggled to strip them. Fernando helped him. And when they finished with Daniel's jeans, they fumbled with Fernando's.

They're both naked now. Fernando's hand kept on stroking Daniel's cock, with more confidence now though he's still trembling visibly. Daniel knew that he's so scared but at the same time wanting this so bad, too.

"Are you sure about this? You know that it'll hurt, right?" Daniel hissed. And Fernando, despite the obvious dread, nodded and whispered back,

"I want you...inside of me."

Daniel closed his eyes and pulled away from the Spaniard. Fernando's heart sank, thinking that Daniel had just rejected the offer. He lifted his head, to find Daniel fishing for something in his bag on the edge of the bed.

He got back with something in hand: a tube of something. Fernando raised his brow questioningly. Daniel resumed his place on top of the Spaniard, his hand placed under Fernando's thigh, gingerly lifted it to a knee-up position: his left leg first, then his right.

Fernando was blushing so hard right now.

"I've never done this before, too," Daniel's voice was parched and uncertain. "We'll learn it together, okay?"

Fernando closed his eyes, nodded as Daniel kissed him. He felt Daniel fumble with the tube, still didn't break away from their kiss. When a finger prodded at his entrance without warning, the Spaniard instantly jolted.

"Easy," the Dane hissed against the blonde's mouth, held him still while gradually thrusting his lube-coated finger in.

It was so freaking tight.

"D-Daniel!" Fernando gasped. His muscle clenched the foreign intruder hard. Daniel hissed again.

"Fernando, relaxed. Don't be tense, it would hurt even more if you do that." He moved his finger back and forth inside the boy, tried to get Fernando familiar with it. Fernando screeched and dug his nails into the Dane's shoulder. When those screams gradually faded into lascivious moans, Daniel slid another finger in.

"Dan, it hurts, Dan!" Fernando screamed, writhed on the bed torturously. Daniel pursed his lips.

"I think this is enough for today."

"No!" Fernando cried out, grasped the Dane and didn't let him break away. "Dan, I'm sorry. Please do it ‘til the end."

"It will hurt too much. We can just do it bit by bit."

"I want it to be today," Fernando panted, hauled Daniel down to a deep kiss. "Daniel, I want you to fuck me."

Daniel closed his eyes but slowly continued moving his fingers. Fernando bit down his lower lip to suppress the scream, yet Daniel knew he was truly in pain from the way his face severely distorted. The Dane held his breath while gingerly squeezing another finger in.

Fernando gasped, almost shrieked but pursed his lips in time. He huffed, instinctively jerked away from Daniel's thrusts. The Dane pinned him to bed and whispered consolation, "relax, babe. You have to let yourself rock with me. Don't hold out against it." Fernando groaned but struggled to do what he was told. It took almost thirty minutes getting Fernando accustomed to fingers. But would he be able to handle him? Daniel thought, because his swollen cock was way bigger than that.

Daniel pulled his fingers out. Fernando huffed, lying limply on the sheets. Daniel tenderly and uncertainly kissed the Spaniard's forehead, temple, down to his cheek.

"Honey...," he whispered against Fernando's sweaty skin, voice shaking with desire. He wanted the other boy so freaking bad right now, what held him back was the fear that he would hurt the Spaniard so bad. Fernando shifted, held his hand out to fish for Daniel's cock and held tightly. The blonde shut his eyes, that was well hung, he couldn't imagine how it would get in. "You need to put lube on it first," Daniel hissed, was about to lose control of himself. "Otherwise you would get really hurt."

Fernando swallowed hard. Daniel fumbled for a tube of lube which he left somewhere down the bed. He got it, opened the lid and squeezed the cool gel onto Fernando's palm. The Spaniard shakily applied it on Daniel's swollen cock. Huffing in his ear, the Dane was even more aroused simply by Fernando's hands on it and almost fucked the blonde’s hands right here and now. Budging closer, Daniel aligned the tip of his cock with the Spaniard's entrance and whispered,

"Can I get in?"

Fernando nodded carelessly, it was way too late to stop anything now. Prodding his cock at the pucker of Fernando's ass, Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and pushed in.

Fernando's scream was somewhat expectant. He dug his nails into Daniel's back, couldn't stop calling Daniel's name. The Dane tenderly kissed off tears which were trickling down the Spaniard's cheeks helplessly and mumbled,

"Fernando, take a deep breath. Relax, sweetie. I'll do it slowly, okay?" Fernando gasped, bobbing his head but Daniel knew it's too painful for his brain to fully function now. The Dane gradually slid in, it was only a quarter of his full length when he started rocking, hoping it would make Fernando feel something besides pain and make the access easier.

It worked.

"Dan, Dan-ah!" Fernando panted. His voice's so erotic it made Daniel’s erection even harder. Though right now he really wanted to pound crazily into the Spaniard, he resisted and kept on gently rocking into him. Before they knew, Daniel was wholly inside Fernando and they were actually making love.

For the first time.

Fernando's previous screams were now changed to passionate moans though there were traces of pain in his distorted gorgeous face still. Their bodies entwined and their voices mingled with the sound of silence of this abandoned house: a secret place only they knew.

"Can I come inside you?" Daniel whispered, accelerating his pace. Fernando gasped and nodded. So Daniel rocked senselessly sending the Spaniard scream like crazy. Fernando climaxed, his semen daubed all over their attached stomachs. The Dane thrust in one last time and Fernando felt hot liquid being violently shot into him at the same time as Daniel's loudest groan.

They lay there, panting hard. Fernando didn't know how long time had passed since they started making out and ended up with this passionate orgasm. It wasn't painful anymore, Daniel inside him. What oozed up in him now was the sensation that he was completely fulfilled.

The blonde held Daniel even closer and nuzzled into the crook of his sweaty neck. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked. Their bodies still united, he didn't dare budging too much afraid of hurting Fernando even more. But the Spaniard seemed quite okay by now.

"Yes," he murmured against Daniel's skin, smiling faintly and hugging his lover tight like he would never let him go. "I’m thoroughly yours now."


	14. Chapter 14

"How's Barcelona?" Fernando's mom asked when Daniel came for dinner at their house one evening after Christmas break.

"They're so beautiful: those Gaudi's casas." Daniel smiled.

"The last time I went there was when I was nine-year-old." Fernando pouted.

"You still look like a nine-year-old kid," his mom retorted.

"Mom!"

They ate and chatted. After dishwashing, Daniel showed them some magic tricks. They're just simple card tricks but those were enough to amaze them all. Fernando smiled proudly to himself upon seeing his family's astonished countenance. He'd seen more miraculous tricks from the Dane, but any trick whatsoever astounded him anyway.

They went up to Fernando's room. The exam was coming - the school's Christmas gift which students hated so much. But this time it wasn’t that bad because Daniel could use it as an alibi to stay over at Fernando's house tonight so that the blonde could tutor him.

When the Spaniard closed the door behind him, Daniel didn't wait another second before attacking him with a kiss.

Fernando snickered and kissed the Dane back affectionately. Of course, they wouldn't dare making love here, but making out should be just fine. They moved to bed, couldn't stop kissing even when they were thrown onto it, it's like they were so craved for this after their long studying day. They broke away, panting. Fernando giggled. "Danny, we should be tutoring instead of making out," he said sheepishly.

"That could wait," the Dane said, brushed the tip of his nose against Fernando's amorously. “I’m a transferred student, they don’t care about my grades anyway. I can speak Spanish and that’s enough to make my parents elated.” Fernando pouted and hit the Dane’s arm rebukingly.

“But my parents care!”

Daniel raised his brow. “So?” And bent down to kiss him, forestalling upcoming objections. The blonde giggled again.

"Daniel."

"Hmm?" Daniel nibbled the corner of the Spaniard’s lips teasingly.

"You said you'd never...slept with any boy before me." He flushed upon his own words. "How about girls?"

"I had never slept with anyone before you." Daniel said firmly. "May I ask you the same question?"

"You're my first." Fernando blushed red, hauled the other down and kissed him to cover up his embarrassment.

Daniel chuckled. "Does that mean I'm your first love, too? Have you had any boyfriend or girlfriend before me?"

The Spaniard's cheeks were redder. "Are we...couple now?" He mumbled. Daniel laughed.

"Of course, what else could we be?" He bumped his nose into the Spaniard’s teasingly. "And tell you what," Daniel smiled softly. "You’re my first love, too."

***

The weather was getting warmer as winter was about to end, which was good since Fernando always hated winter, it's dull and lifeless. Mr. Guardiola was babbling about World War II in front of class and Fernando was so bored.

Daniel was sitting with his head propping up in his hand, his other free hand spun a pen absentmindedly. Fernando snatched the Dane's notebook from under his elbow. Daniel raised his brow up questioningly but Fernando's answer was a scribble on the rim of a page before thrusting the notebook back to Daniel.

_'Boring?'_

Daniel smiled and wrote back, _‘The class? Yes. You? No.’_

Fernando's cheeks flushed when the Dane shoved his notebook back to him. _'Will you get bored of me if I'm clingy, demanding and annoying?'_

He pushed the book back. His heart raced in an unsteady rhythm, he shouldn't ask Daniel that kind of question. What if he said _'yes, if you are like that, you're definitely so boring'_?

Daniel thrust the book back. _'No, you're still adorable when you do that.'_

Fernando pursed his lips, tried to suppress a smile. _'Will you get bored of me if I'm flabby, having white hair all over my head and having Alzheimer?'_

This time Daniel laughed. He couldn't let his animated voice slip out of his mouth in the middle of the class so he pursed his lips tight, tried to suppress the laughter. _'No, you'll still look so damn cute when you're a hundred years old.'_

Fernando snickered sheepishly. He took a deep breath and wrote,

_'Te amo, tu me amas?'_

Hesitating for a whole minute, the Spaniard submitted it to the Dane. Fernando didn’t even dare looking in Daniel’s direction as the Dane read what was written in it, he had no idea of what he would do if his answer wasn’t a ‘Sí’ which he wished so badly for it to be.

Daniel suppressed a smile. He wrote without a minute of oscillation, _'Ja, og jeg vil elske dig, indtil døden rive os fra hinanden,’_ then pushed the book back to the blonde.

The blonde raised his brow up. _'What does that mean?'_ He wrote.

_'Google it yourself.'_ Daniel grinned as shoving the book back to the Spaniard one last time.

***

Valentine’s Day came and went. They were usually together every day so it didn’t mean anything much, except that Daniel conjured up a bouquet of red roses for Fernando, and the Spaniard bought him a box of chocolate as a present. Besides that, you already knew what they did. It’s a day of love so nothing could be done except making love.

They had sex in their secret sanctuary. Fernando had already started getting familiar with sex after a couple of times, it didn’t hurt anymore when Daniel eased himself in or when he moved inside him. Other sensations had taken him over completely, it sent the Spaniard moan uncontrollably, arch, rock back and dig his nails into the Dane’s back and shoulders. Not because he’s in pain but because he's thoroughly aroused by the other boy's motions. It’s not difficult to blow him to orgasm when Daniel was the one doing it. Fernando would never forget this feeling of Daniel inside him: his first ever. And for the rest of his life to come, he knew no one would be able to replace these sensations and sentiments Daniel left with him, inside him. And when Daniel climaxed inside him once again, they squeezed their eyes shut and babbled their loves to each other over and over again in two different languages: ‘Te amo,’ and ‘Jeg elsker dig,’ until those words and meanings intertwined and they couldn’t distinguish them anymore.

It's like they're one, a completely and thoroughly inseparable being: both bodies and souls.

***

It’s Friday, they’d just finished football. Daniel was still on the pitch, trained hitting headers with Gerard and Cesc while Fernando's sitting on a bench. That was when Sergio Ramos approached him.

"Nando."

"Hmm?" Fernando looked up, smiling at his friend.

"I...can we talk?" Sergio seemed nervous. The blonde quirked his brow.

"Sure, what's up?"

"No, I mean..." Sergio stared at the ground. "Can we talk...in private?"

Fernando frowned, a bit agitated now. "Okay." He stood up. "Where?"

 

Sergio led them behind the gym not far from the pitch. He stopped, so Fernando stopped. This is not good, the blonde thought, he didn't know why he even followed him here. Sergio turned around, took in a deep breath like he wanted to encourage himself.

"Nando."

"What's wrong?" Fernando's heart was beating in disturbance.

"Nando," Sergio locked eyes with the other Spaniard’s, speaking determinedly like he'd been rehearsing it all this time, "what'd you say if I say 'I like you' and 'would you be my boyfriend?'"


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel opened the door to his dorm, Sergio Canales, his roommate, was sitting at his desk, reading.

"Hey, 'zup?" The Dane greeted, shutting the door behind him and throwing his bag on the bed before plunging down onto it a second later.

"Marina Perez stopped by and dropped a box of Paella for us. She said she had a party at her room and there's a lot of food. So she gave us two portions, in case we get hungry at night," the Spaniard didn't even look up from his book as he said.

"Oh?" Daniel looked at him.

"She's definitely not flirting with me so that made she definitely flirt with you." Sergio finally turned around, looked excited despite being cool, calm and prim all at the same time. "Come on, mate. That girl's the hottest in this dorm. How did you know her?!"

"Around here." Daniel got up and strode to his table where the said container was lying innocently. It's getting cold already. He opened the plastic lid to sniff at the contents.

"I ate mine already. It's nice," Sergio said.

"Okay." Daniel put it back on the table. Maybe he could have it tomorrow morning. He resumed his recumbent position in bed.

"Daniel."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a...lover back home?"

"No," the Dane replied. "You?"

"Nah, no," Sergio shook his head, then out of nowhere, "how many lovers have you had in your life?"

"One," he answered indifferently.

"What?!" Sergio was genuinely surprised. "No way, mate!"

"Why not?" The Dane smiled softly. "Your turn, answer that same question."

"I have three, just broke up with the last one last year." The Spaniard was still confounded. "How can you have only one girlfriend?!"

"Boyfriend, actually," Daniel corrected.

"Oh, okay, sorry." His cheeks flushed a bit. "So, you broke up with him?" He asked uncertainly.

"It's complicated," Daniel murmured.

"That means you still love him?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Sergio was in awe. "How long...wait, so it's the one you told me he taught you Spanish?"

"The one and only."

"Why don't you take him back?" Sergio asked. Daniel shut his eyes.

"Sergio, what do you think I come here for then?"

***

There would be a football friendly between Engineering Department and Social and Legal Science Department on a Wednesday evening. Fernando would play for Social Science against Gerrard’s team.

Daniel would definitely be sitting in the stands supporting him - them, okay.

"There's a football friendly tonight." Nicklas placed a flyer of the match information in front of Daniel. "Between Engineering and Social and Legal Sciences, it should be fun. Our team has Xabi, Pepe and that gorgeous El Niño. Engineering has Gerrard. And I am the reporter of the game," he concluded with a flourish.

"Really?" Daniel acted like he didn't know this before, well, that Nicklas-being-the-reporter bit did surprise him nonetheless. "What time?"

"Six o'clock at the Engineering Department pitch," Nicklas said.

They all went there. Fernando was on the pitch, warming himself up with others. Xabi and Pepe were there, too. Daniel didn't know that his two friends played football with Fernando. Other players on the pitch looked familiar as well, Daniel just realized that most of them were from Fernando's and Gerrard's group of friends.

Fernando caught Daniel sitting in the front row of bleachers, squeezing himself between Samir and Aaron, intentionally avoided sitting with Steve so the Irish was left sitting on the other side of the Welsh. Aaron raised his brow at Daniel's doing and the Dane returned entreating eyes to him, so the Welsh consented to being a bumper without asking anything. When Fernando's eyes fell upon him, Daniel's gaze was already on the Spaniard. The blonde smiled sheepishly and waved at him, Daniel responded with the same gesture.

"Did Torres just say hi to you?" Aaron tilted his head to ask in amazement. Daniel smiled smugly.

"I guess so."

"When did you know him?!" He’s confused.

"Last week," he lied.

"How?” Aaron still didn't let the topic drop.

"Xabi and Pepe," he lied again.

The match kicked off: two halves, thirty minutes each. Cheers were loud and the game was very well competitive. The first half ended with 1-1 score, a boy named Xavier Hernández shot for Social and Legal Sciences team, while the opposite team had Andrés Iniesta for a reciprocal goal. Nicklas’ and another two voices were heard along the match: cheering, discussing and reporting the game. There were jokes inserted at times drawing laughter from audiences or even the players.

The second half was even more neck and neck. There were only ten minutes left when someone sent Fernando the ball and El Niño volleyed it to the back of the net. Daniel heard Nicklas’ voice from the control booth shout, "Fernando Torres!!!" along with deafening cheers.

Daniel smiled and applauded. Fernando was still as talented as he remembered, three years couldn't change him a bit. Players around him were overjoyed and in a second Fernando was swarmed by teammates. Even Gerrard in the rival team walked towards him, ruffled his hair endearingly and when the Spaniard turned to him, they hugged. Gerrard clasped Fernando tight as they laughed together, but in their congratulating embrace, the blonde's looking towards Daniel and their eyes locked.

Daniel gave him a smile and a thumb up.

That's enough to make Fernando’s smile widen and it’s the most beautiful thing Daniel had ever seen.

The match ended and their team won: 2-1. Daniel was about to make his way out of the stands when his phone beeped.

_‘Meet me behind the gym.’_

Daniel quirked his brow and suppressed a smile. Fernando definitely reserved a reward, that goal was magnificent.

“Let’s have dinner together, I’m starving! Did you guys see the last shot by Torres? So awesome!” Nicklas joined them and was unable to shut his mouth, as usual.

“Which restaurant?” Daniel interrupted. “I’ll catch up later, need getting something done first.”

Steve raised his brow questioningly. “What's it?”

Well, damn.

“My mom called,” he lied, again. “She needs my account number. It's quite urgent. I have it in my room.”

“I can go with you,” Steve offered.

“You don’t need to.” Daniel gave him a soft smile. “I won’t be long. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, just text me the name of the restaurant.”

Steve nodded, though reluctantly, before they separated. Daniel stalked towards the gym where football players disappeared inside for shower. He turned the corner to the back and suddenly was caught by his collar and pulled towards the wall.

That was a surprise, but not as surprise as the lips that crushed his a second later. Daniel’s eyes widened, he’s frozen for a split-second then his brain apprehended that it was Fernando in front of him, who was now kissing him with his whole heart.

It was as soft and sweet as he had always remembered. Three years just really couldn’t change them anything.

My heart's still with you where it belongs from the start. How about yours, Fernando?

Daniel closed his eyes and kissed the Spaniard back with all his heart, too.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?!" Daniel sprang up from his seat, suddenly enraged. "How dare that horse-face?!"

"Dan, Sergio doesn't know we're together. I mean...no one knows actually except Iker," Fernando's voice trailed off. "What should I do?"

"What do you mean by 'what should I do?' You don't think you should sympathize him by saying 'yes, I'll be your boyfriend,' do you?!"

Fernando had never seen Daniel this livid before, he’s always cool and calm. This sudden change in his demeanor took Fernando aback.

"Danny, don't be angry." The Spaniard took Daniel's hand and pulled him to sit down beside him again, hoping that it could calm him. "Do you want me to tell him that we're together then?" He rested his head on the Dane's shoulder fawningly. Daniel sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for losing my temper." He kissed the Spaniard’s forehead. "You don't have to say or do anything."

"What do you mean?" Fernando raised his eyebrow. "But I need to answer Sergio."

Daniel grunted. "When is the deadline?"

"Well, he told me he would let me think about it until next Friday," the Spaniard mumbled.

"Oh, such a perfect period of time," Daniel snarled. "You don't have to say anything to anyone for the time being. Just act as usual."

***

That's because Daniel would handle all that by himself.

Fernando realized when Monday arrived. They were at the canteen. He’s about to take his tray of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes, a salad dish, an orange, and a cup of yogurt, to a table where his friends were sitting when two hands caught the other side of his tray.

"Let me carry it for you," said Sergio.

Fernando gaped, didn't know what to say. He was about to let go of the tray when another two hands caught another rim of the tray as well. "Thanks, Ramos. But I think I can handle this." Daniel pulled the tray out of both Fernando's and Sergio's hands.

Sergio seemed lost. He gawked at the Dane, confused.

"Let's go, babe," Daniel talked to the blonde. He let Fernando awkwardly walk past him, leading the way to their table. The Dane followed, leaving Sergio standing in bewilderment of what had just happened.

That's the first time, the second time happened on the pitch on Tuesday evening.

They were playing football: nine players on each team. Fernando, the main striker of the team, was about to shot a goal when Gerard got in and blocked him. They bumped into each other sending both fall to the ground.

"Nando!" Sergio was standing close to the incident since he played right-back position for the team opposite Fernando's. Daniel was literally on the other side of the pitch so Sergio reached the blonde first. "Are you okay?" Squatting down, he brushed the other Spaniard's hair off his forehead. Fernando heard whoops around them and suddenly stiffened realizing that everyone - at least in Sergio's team - had already known that Sergio had a crush on him.

This was bad.

"Gery, give Nando an apology. How could you hurt Sergio's baby like that?" Cesc hit the back of Gerard's head.

"Okay. Nando, I'm sorry. Sergio, I'm sorry that I hurt your baby." Then he and Cesc snickered joyously as well as others around them. Fernando didn't feel that this was funny just a bit.

Then another two hands caught his shoulders from behind. "Are you hurt?" Daniel whispered in his ear and it made Fernando suddenly goosebump. He glanced at Sergio, finding the other Spaniard quirk his brow questioningly at the Dane.

"I'm okay, just hurt my ankle a bit,” he murmured, obviously speaking to Daniel rather than anyone else.

"Can you get up?" The Dane stood up first and held out his hand. Fernando took Daniel's hand and got up staggeringly. The pitch was suddenly silent, their banters simply shushed and joyful atmosphere was changed to an immensely tense ambience.

"Err, what's going on?" Cesc wasn't even sure when he broke the silence. Fernando stood up to his full height now so Daniel let go of his hand, ruffling the Spaniard’s hair fondly before jogging back to his position on the other side of the pitch, acting like nothing had happened and heedless of those gazes from all around which were currently staring at him in bewilderment.

"Err, let's continue, shall we?" Fernando cut off the uncomfortable atmosphere, didn't wanna hear any impending questions. Gerard stood up, as well as Sergio. He saw a glint of doubt and uncertainty in Sergio's eyes but they both left it like that, unspoken.

Those were only soft warnings from Daniel but they’re enough to kindle gossip in their group of friends.

"Fernando, what was that on the pitch yesterday?" David Villa asked him on the next day. Daniel hadn't arrived at the school yet and it's a good opportunity for this, he wouldn't have a chance to talk to Fernando alone if the Dane arrived, they'd be joined at the hip until the end of the day.

"Err, what did you see then?" Fernando might need the other's point of view first. Where the fuck is Iker when he needs him now?

"I saw you flirting with Daniel in front of Sergio," David said frankly. Fernando almost choked on his saliva.

"Really?" He murmured.

"Yes, you'll have to give Sergio an answer this Friday, right? What will you say to him?"

Fernando gaped. "Why does everybody know about this?!"

"Why not?" David snickered good-humoredly. "Yesterday, if I didn't know, I would have thought that you and Daniel were together."

Fernando suddenly stiffened. "And why don't you think Daniel and I are together now?" He mumbled.

"I-what?!" David was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"It means what you have just heard," Fernando murmured, didn't dare locking eyes with the other striker’s. David was really astounded now.

"Who else know about this?" He asked dryly.

"You, me, Daniel and Iker," Fernando answered. "Okay, maybe Beckham, I'm not sure about that."

David quirked his brow. "What does Beckham have anything to do with this?" He asked confusedly.

"Oh, come on, David!" Fernando laughed this time. "Are you actually blinded or something?!"

***

"Nando."

Fernando suddenly froze upon hearing that voice behind him. They had just finished their last class of the day and Fernando was gathering his stuff. Daniel was exactly beside him, and Fernando could see from the corner of his eyes that the Dane instantly stiffened up, too.

"Yes?" Fernando turned around unsurely. Daniel didn't object anything.

"Can we talk?" Sergio asked and glanced at the Dane's back in annoyance. "Alone."

"I thought your deadline was on Friday," Daniel chimed in, didn't even turn around to talk to Sergio politely. He slung his bag loosely across his shoulder. "But if you want it to be today, that's fine. And since I'll be the one who take Fernando home, I'll go with him wherever he goes this evening." Daniel turned around, voice determined. Fernando swallowed hard.

Sergio snarled. "I'm not talking to you."

"I'm talking on behalf of Fernando," Daniel shot back. "He'll need to ask my permission anyway."

Fernando gaped at his boyfriend in disbelief. "What?!" Sergio barked.

"You heard me," Daniel concluded. "Let's finish this."

 

"So," Sergio said, standing agitatedly. Fernando was in a not-so-different state. Daniel was standing not far behind Fernando, his back against the wall. "Do you have anything to tell me?"

The blonde was nervous. "I thought our due date was Friday."

"Yes, according to original scenario where no unexpected variable is involved." He glanced at Daniel indignantly.

Fernando pursed his lips. "Do you want me to give you an answer now?"

"If you already have it in mind." Sergio shifted restlessly. "You know, today, or the day after tomorrow, it's not gonna change a damn thing."

Fernando took in a deep breath. "Okay, if that's what you want," he paused uncertainly then blurted out, "Sergio, I...I'm sorry, but I'm with Daniel."

He heard Sergio sigh, was that relief? "That's what I have thought," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't know this before. May I ask how long have you guys been together?"

"Err, I actually don't know," Fernando replied uncertainly. Sergio laughed.

"Why's that?" He looked quite okay with the fact that Fernando already had someone else. "Did it start from the first day you met him? If that's the case then it's almost six months now."

Fernando smiled shyly. "I guess so."

"Hey, Sergio, five minutes were up already," Daniel shouted from the other side in annoyance. Sergio grimaced.

"Okay, I wish you guys happiness then." Sergio pursed his lips, disappointment glinted in his eyes and he definitely struggled to suppress it before shouting back to the Dane, "hey, we already finished. You can come fetch your baby back, Agger."


	17. Chapter 17

After Sergio incident, everyone, at least in the football team, knew that Fernando and Daniel were together. And maybe that of Iker and Beckham, too.

Fernando didn't intend to keep it as a secret from the start but he didn't see a point in announcing it, either. He wasn't sure whether the news leaked from Sergio or David, yet now he realized that he shouldn't have let them know for his own sanity, and Daniel's, and maybe that of Iker and Beckham, too.

It started the evening after Fernando had turned Sergio down.

"Whoa, our new couple has arrived," Cesc was the one who started it, he's giggling with Gerard. Fernando who had just arrived at the pitch with Daniel suddenly stiffened, his cheeks flushed a bit. For Christ's sake, those two looked like lovers even more than the Dane and him.

"Who are the old couple then? You and Gery?" It seemed that Daniel was thinking the same. The Dane smirked. Cesc's cheeks blushed, he simpered, lost for words. But Gerard seemed to like the idea.

"Would you like to compete with us then?" Slinging his arm around Cesc's shoulder, Gerard tugged him close. "To see which couple is sweeter."

"Gery, I'm not playing!" Cesc hissed, pushing his taller friend away. But Gerard was way stronger than him.

"Let's count Iker and Becks in." Gerard gestured to the approaching couple. Iker who unclearly heard his name being mentioned looked at the four of them questioningly.

"Count what?" He asked, smelling something fishy.

"Since you and Becks are together, we're trying to prove which couple is more in love, yours, Fernando's, or mine." Gerard grinned. And Iker suddenly blushed crimson, his cute face went thoroughly red. Cesc snickered despite his own daunting situation. Beckham smirked.

"What are the rules?"

***

"Cescy honey, are you alright?" Gerard almost fluttered from the other side of the pitch to Cesc who's now rolling on the pitch with Daniel after a strike. The Dane sat up, Fernando reached him, too.

"Are you alright?" The blonde murmured, deep concern in his voice. Daniel smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, but Cesc might be hurt." He took Fernando's proffered hand to steady himself up.

"Cescy, do you want me to carry you?" Gerard really couldn't stop this banter. Though Cesc knew it's just a game, his cheeks flushed red when Gerard suddenly swooped and took him in his strong arms like Cesc was just a baby.

Oh yeah, he's Gerard's baby.

"Gerard Piqué, you fuckass! Put me down!" Cesc snarled, his teeth were like lethal weapon.

"I'll put you on a bench honey, so I can see where you're injured." He hurried to the sideline. Daniel snickered while others who had no idea about this looked at them in bewilderment.

"Gery! Stop! Put. Me. Down!!!" Cesc yelled, wriggling in Gerard's arms. Daniel chuckled harder, put his arm around Fernando's shoulder to tug him closer.

"Honey, wouldn't you like to carry me off the pitch like that?" He teased his lover.

"Dan, stop," Fernando hissed in warning, budging agitatedly under the Dane's arm. But Daniel wouldn't let him slip.

"Do you want our couple to lose to those jokers?" Daniel chuckled, leaned in and kissed Fernando amorously on his freckly cheek. The Spaniard jolted.

"Dan!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's this?!" Puyol blurted out, looking at Gerard's back who's now carrying a rebellious Cesc to a bench on the sideline and then at Fernando in Daniel's arm. "Do I miss something here?" He raised his brow questioningly.

"A bit." Beckham who came from nowhere with Iker in his arm copied Daniel's deed by kissing the Spaniard's cheek fondly. Iker instantly jumped away, cheeks flushed. Puyol's jaw dropped, as well as others on the pitch.

"Is this a game or something?" Sergio asked, didn't seem happy at all. Fernando blushed, didn't really want to face this kind of situation. But Daniel was nonchalant.

"Would you be the judge then?" Grinning mischievously, the Dane tightened his grip on Fernando's shoulder as he felt the Spaniard shift troubledly.

"What are the rules?" Sergio smirked back.

 

If Daniel had been cheeky before, he was insolent this time. It didn't look like they're playing football anymore when three boys were chasing after other particular three (cute) boys instead of the ball while those boys in question tried to flee their predators at the same time. Finally they ended up playing Blind Man’s Bluff, where other players except the blindfolded ‘it’ needed to be frozen in place until ‘it’ caught someone.

"Gery, go to your left. Right. No, I mean 'that's right' not 'your right', idiot! Turn left, more left. Cesc, if you move just a little inch more, I'll call out cheating!" That's what others on the pitch were doing when it's Gerard's turn to be 'it'. Of course, he wouldn't target anyone but Cesc and others were allowed to freely move, doing anything to get out of their way of love.

Cesc snarled noiselessly, glaring his teeth at anyone who's hinting Gerard or threatening him of his movement. Despite his sympathy towards Cesc, Fernando giggled good-humoredly at their buffoonery. When Gerard caught him at last, everyone cheered in delight.

But when it's Daniel's turn, Fernando found himself under the same situation.

"Agger, on your right. Yes, turn right then walk straight there. Another step, long step you asshole! Fernando don't you move!" That was fun. Despite being the victim himself, Fernando enjoyed it.

"Hug him!" Someone shouted jubilantly. Fernando heard boisterous cheers but didn't glance around. He bit down his lower lip, half-heartedly anticipating an embrace. Daniel was in front of him now, he knew the Dane felt him directly before him, too. Daniel hesitated.

"Kiss him!" Another shouted from somewhere and Fernando felt his cheeks heat up. Daniel bit down his lip, obviously pleased with this option. He murmured,

"May I?"

Fernando heard whoops from all around. Here? Now? The Spaniard was paralyzed when Daniel gingerly leaned in.

"A bit left, Agger. No, no, that's too much. Yeah right, I think that's precise. Tilt your head: right, left, whatever. Like that. Move in, closer, closer."

Fernando squeezed his eyes shut, didn't dare looking at the Dane who's now so near. Their breaths brushed one another's cheeks and he could even see Daniel getting closer and closer through his ears.

"Almost, almost. Just a centimetre more!"

"A bit left, tilt your head like that. Yes, like that, hon. Put on a good show for us, mate."

"Agger, stop teasing. Just kiss him, for Christ's sake!"

"How could he be teasing? He's blindfolded!"

Fernando felt blazing breaths up close then wet sensation on the corner of his mouth. The next second Daniel's lips were on his and Fernando's head was white blank.

It's just a simple kiss they'd always shared, not a good show or anything. But that was enough to make others squee vociferously at their sauciness.

"Agger, you pervert!" Someone blurted out in cacophony of whoops while another voice shouted, "Do the French kiss! Come on, man!" And Fernando felt the corners of Daniel's mouth lift up into a mischievous smile before he attackingly prodded his tongue at Fernando's lips.

Daniel, you bastard.

Fernando wanted to break away but Daniel forestalled him with a hand on the Spaniard's nape, pulling the blonde's face further forward. Fernando parted his lips, about to protest, then realized that it was a real big mistake. Daniel was already waiting for it, his tongue slipped into the cave of the blonde's mouth and Fernando almost choked in suavity.

They were so sweet: Daniel's lips on his. They’re also burning and stimulating. Fernando suddenly felt wobbly. He grabbed the Dane by his upper-arms to straighten himself.

"My God, Daniel. How pro are you?! You make him weak with only a kiss! What will he become when you blow him?" Someone shouted and others whooped in enthusiasm. Fernando blushed red, so fucking red. Then Daniel slowly pulled back and unfolded the bandana around his head. When he opened his eyes, bright sunlight hit him and it almost made him blind.

Fernando slowly opened his eyes, to find Daniel already smiling impishly at him. The blonde didn't know what to say or do, so he just stood there paralyzed. All the mockery around him was like they had been muted, his head was white blank and the one and only thing he could perceive was Daniel, standing with the sweetest smile so close in front of him. That sight made him breathless and his heart skip a beat.

God, I love this boy so much.


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't be scared then," Daniel said. Fernando raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me first what you’re gonna do.”

They're at the secret sanctuary. It's spring now. Those bare trees which Daniel had seen before now sprouted newborn leaves and blossoms. The garden encompassing this house was colorful and lively with both floras and faunas. Their heartbeats weren't the only sound around here anymore.

"Use magic." Daniel grinned. "I'll get into that wardrobe." He pointed at the only closet in the bedroom. "You count to three then open the closet door."

"Hmm?" Fernando giggled. "Then what's gonna happen next?"

"Let's see." Daniel stepped into that wardrobe. "Ready?"

The Spaniard nodded. Daniel shut the wardrobe door. Three seconds were too short, just the blink of an eye and they're already over. "Do you want me to give you more time? Are only three seconds enough?" Fernando shouted, but there's no answer from the closet. Raising his brow, the blonde climbed off the bed and gingerly walked towards the wardrobe. "Daniel?" He called out uncertainly, still no response from the wooden cabinet. Catching the handle, Fernando slowly pulled the wardrobe door open.

There's nothing in there. The closet was empty. Daniel wasn't there. Where the hell is he?

How could he get out?

"Daniel." Fernando gingerly touched the backside-wall of the cabinet, afraid that it would fall before his eyes. But no, it was real wood, real wall, all three sides of them. There're no hidden hatches or secret passages. It's just a real simple wardrobe, nowhere to escape out of here.

"Dan." Fernando turned around, his heart raced in anxiety. He looked around their bedroom but Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Gingerly walking to the side of the cabinet, he observed the gap between the wardrobe and the room wall, there’re only spider's web and dust bunnies there.

"Daniel!" The Spaniard was panicked now. It’d been good two minutes that Daniel had disappeared. Where does he go? Is he still alive?

That thought freaked Fernando out to death.

"Daniel!" He yelled.

"Shhh, I'm here, babe. Told you don't be scared." That sentence completely jolted Fernando at the same time two strong familiar arms wrapped him from behind. Fernando took a deep breath before spinning around, to find Daniel standing there, grinning smugly. "Aren't you gonna give me a welcome-back kiss?" He teased.

But what he got in return was a hard blow on the arm. "Ouch!" The Dane cried. "What's that for?!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Fernando pointed at Daniel's face, tears of relief welled up in the corner of his brown eyes.

Daniel's smile faded. "Honey, I'm sorry. That’s supposed to be entertaining." He placed his hands on the Spaniard's waist, rubbing him soothingly.

"You scared me to death!" Fernando cried, hugging the Dane tight with both arms, nestling deep into him like he's afraid that Daniel would fade away.

"I'm sorry," Daniel murmured. "I'm here." Then he kissed the Spaniard on the lips, gently pushing him towards the bed before stumbling onto it, the both of them.

Fernando snickered. "Don't you ever think that kissing could cover up everything. I still don't forget what you'd just done."

Daniel laughed. "Really?" He caressed the blonde's hips fondly. "If we make love, will it calm you down? That way you can be sure that I'm the real Daniel, your same old boyfriend. You can check me out anywhere you want to make certain."

"Dan!" Fernando hit the Dane's arm one more time, blushing red. Daniel laughed.

"I'll take it as a 'yes' then," he murmured against the blonde's lips before kissing him.

Daniel stripped off Fernando's clothes - no magic applied. Their bodies entwined on the sheets. The Dane dragged his hot tongue down the Spaniard's neck, chest, to his belly, twirling teasingly at Fernando's belly-bottom which drew out moans and spasms. Daniel finally claimed the blonde's already-swollen cock with his mouth. Despite so many times having done this, Fernando had never gotten tired of Daniel's lips and tongue.

Daniel didn't let him climax in his mouth this time, they'd do it together. He gave the Spaniard blow job, enough to get Fernando completely aroused, then broke away, went on nibbling the blonde's soft flesh at the joint between his crotch and thigh and down below.

"D-Dan, don't over there," Fernando gasped, writhing. Daniel feigned unclear hearing.

"Hmm?" He teased by playfully pushing the tip of his thumb inside the pucker of the Spaniard’s ass.

"Dan!" Fernando screamed and jerked away like he was sparked by a high-voltage electricity. Daniel kept his thumb right there, hot tongue assisted by gingerly prodding at the pink pucker. The Spaniard screeched louder, stuttering, "Dan-Dan-please stop."

Daniel stopped. He climbed up until he was lying on top of the blonde. His hands parted Fernando's legs into the position that was ready for him and aligned the tip of his cock with the Spaniard's entrance, poking at it teasingly, he pushed its head in, just a mere centimetre, then pulled back again, used the tip of it which was soaked with pre-cum to rub against the Spaniard’s pucker tantalizingly. It sent Fernando shriek so loud.

"Dan, stop! Please get inside me, please," he pleaded, trembling uncontrollably. Despite being the one who teased, Daniel was undeniably so freaking horny right now, too.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" Daniel whispered in a husky voice in the blonde's ear, struggling so hard to keep it from shaking with desire.

"Yes. Danny, I want you to fuck me." Fernando didn't even try to disguise his quivering voice. Daniel slowly slid his cock in and that made the Spaniard moan louder.

"Do you want to become one with me? We'll be united and inseparable for the rest of our lives," he whispered as thrusting in up to the hilt. Fernando gasped.

"Yes, I want to eternally belong to you," Fernando whispered in a trembling voice. Daniel’s rocking into him now.

"Will you love me forever?" The Dane whispered, brushing the tip of his nose against the blonde's freckly cheeks, panting heavily, too.

"Yes." Fernando closed his eyes, murmuring words which were copied from the Dane, only in a different language, "Te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe.”


	19. Chapter 19

Time flew by so fast when you're happy, it flew by even faster when you're with the one you love. Next month would be their last month of this scholar year, then summer break would come.

Everyone looked forward to it, everyone except Fernando.

It meant Daniel would finally go back to Denmark.

That fact haunted him every night. There were so many times that the Spaniard woke up with a jolt, dreaming that Daniel and him broke up when he wasn't in Spain anymore. He didn't know what's gonna happen when they're actually apart. He didn't want this relationship to end. It scared him to death just thinking about it.

Daniel’s his first love experience, he’s the one who taught him what love is. And Fernando loves him so much.

So freaking much.

They made love everyday these days, like they wanted to remind themselves that they belonged to each other, like Fernando was Daniel's and Daniel was Fernando's, and nothing could ever change that fact even though they were over 2,000 kilometres apart and didn't know when they would meet again, if they would ever meet again. They were still high school students, after all. Despite how much they would like to be together, they couldn't run away together just because of love.

They’re still young, there's the whole wide world awaited them out there.

"When will you come back?" Fernando asked Daniel one day when they were lying in bed in silence. Their time was running out. Daniel closed his eyes.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Maybe I'll make it when we graduate high school."

"Couldn't it be sooner than that?" Fernando snuggled up against the Dane's neck, felt so desperate.

"I don't know," Daniel murmured in a parched voice. "If you feel lonely, you can have someone else when I'm not around...Maybe Ramos is the right choice, I think he really likes you."

Fernando suddenly sprang up, staring at the Dane in panic. "Why did you say something like that?" His voice was rigid.

"I just...Fernando, I don't know when we will ever meet again. I don't want you to keep on hoping that I'll come back-"

"So you'll not come back." Fernando started crying, tears trickled down his cheeks automatically and quietly. "But you said you'd love me until death tears us apart!"

"I would, honey, don't cry." Pulling him into a comforting embrace, Daniel whispered reassuringly, "I'll love you until the day I die."

***

"Ramos."

Sergio Ramos turned around, to find Daniel standing behind him. Their class had just finished and Daniel sneaked out of his classroom, telling Fernando that he had some errands at the administration office, so he'd catch up with him at the pitch, they'd play football today.

"What's up?" Sergio asked. Though he’s okay with the fact that Daniel was the one who had Fernando, it implied nothing that he's happy about it.

"Can we talk?" The Dane asked. Sergio chuckled.

"If this is about Nando, I'm okay with you guys being together. And it's been months now so no worries, I'm not gonna get in your way."

"No, on the contrary." Daniel pursed his lips. "I want you to be a part of this."

Sergio raised his brow up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know that I'll go back to Denmark after the final exam, right?"

"Yes," Sergio answered. "And?"

"And you know better than that that I don't know when I'll be able to come back here again." Daniel's voice was faint.

"And?" Sergio was agitated now. "Stop beating about the bush and tell me what you want from me!"

"I want you to take care of Fernando during that time," Daniel blurted out. "When I'm not around to do that myself, please take care of him. You don't have to do it for me, just do it for him. He'll need someone to look after." His voice trailed off.

Sergio sighed. "What now?" He murmured. "Why are you doing this? You know that I like Fernando, aren't you afraid that I'll steal him from you?"

"You can do that if you want," Daniel replied, though reluctantly, it seemed he’d already made up his mind. "I love him so much, but you know that I might not meet him again."

***

Iker was sitting at a table with David Beckham when Fernando arrived at the pitch.

"Where’s Daniel?" Iker asked.

"At the administration office." Fernando murmured, slumping down across the table. Iker nodded, didn't ask anything further and turned to continue chatting lively with Beckham.

Fernando looked enviously at them. Beckham wouldn't have to go back to England when the scholar year ended and summer break came. He moved here completely and quite permanently with his expat parents, not just a transferred student like Daniel. Iker looked so joyful sitting there babbling like that, like the world was so pinkishly beautiful and had no worries at all.

How come that was so different to him? God was so unfair.

"Fernando, what's wrong?" Beckham was the one noticing it, his voice shocked. Fernando didn't even know what he was doing. But when the English boy shot him a question and Iker turned around, too, the blonde realized he’s crying noiselessly.

"Nando, what happen?" Iker was stunned, springing up from his seat, he dashed towards his friend in concern.

"I...I don't know, I'm sorry," Fernando murmured, wiping tears off the corner of his eyes.

"Did Daniel do something to you? Where the hell is he?" Iker asked, looking around disturbedly searching for the Dane who was nowhere to be seen.

"No, don't tell Daniel I was crying," he begged. "Please, he doesn't need to know this."

***

"I'll wait for you," Fernando mumbled, snuggling up against the Dane's neck, hugging him tight with both arms.

"Fernando, you don't have to do this," Daniel murmured.

"No, it doesn't matter how long it’d take," the Spaniard mumbled determinedly. "I'll wait for you. I'll love you until my last breath."


	20. Chapter 20

_'I want you to meet someone, shall we meet at El Recuerdo at 6pm?'_

It's a simple text message from Fernando on a chilly afternoon. Daniel’s brow raised. Someone? Who? Yet of course, he would go anyway.

When he arrived at El Recuerdo at five past six, Fernando’s already there, with someone who’s sitting with his back to the door.

"Daniel," The Spaniard called out, smiling wide. The boy who's sitting across from him turned around and Daniel was taken aback upon seeing who he was.

"Ramos."

"Agger." Ramos was shocked, too, looked like Fernando hadn't given him a hint whom their guest today would be. Daniel strode towards them, sitting next to Fernando, across from Ramos. Fernando snickered.

"Daniel, this is the one you asked to look after me."

Ramos was staring at Daniel in complete shock, horror in his eyes. It's like he'd just seen a ghost walking out of its grave. It took him almost a good full minute to compose.

"I...Agger, I thought you're...dead." Ramos' voice was faint. Daniel smiled softly.

"I'm here."

They ordered tapas and had a long chat, mostly about random things like weather or education. It was uncomfortable enough talking to Fernando alone after these three years, and when Ramos was included, it’s even worse, especially when Daniel and Ramos' common interest, besides football, had already got a new boyfriend who wasn't either of them.

So when Fernando excused himself for toilet, Daniel finally had a chance to talk to Ramos alone. "So," the Dane started, they didn't have much time. "What's up?"

"What's up, what?!" Ramos snarled. "Where the hell had you been?!"  
Daniel pursed his lips. "Somewhere you don't need to know."

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean?!" Ramos growled, infuriated. "You left him, with me, for fucking three years! How should I’m not supposed to know what you had been doing during that time?!" The Spaniard paused, lowered his voice, "Do you know Fernando cried every fucking night for a year after you...after he thought you had passed away? I even had to sneak him into my house sometimes because he didn't want his parents to see he's crying that much." He sighed. "And then you just appeared out of nowhere in front of us again, like nothing had happened and it's just yesterday that you took that flight!"

Daniel smiled softly. "How had you guys been? I mean during those three years."

"Why?" The Spaniard quirked his brow up challengingly. "Is that why you come back? Because you want me to return him to you?"

"What rights do you have to do that?" Daniel laughed sneeringly. "He already has a new boyfriend who isn't you or me. So I don't think you had done your job good enough that's why someone else snatched him from you."

Ramos sighed. "Agger, I already did my best, but you're the one he loved, not me. I could be merely a friend, a company when he needed someone beside him, taking care of him, like your intention. You're right, I couldn't steal him from you no matter how long time had passed, he would always choose you over me." He sighed again. "We were actually together for a time during our last year in school, though, but it really didn’t work out. Then again, I'm not the only guy in the world. When he got into university as a freshman, he's so popular. With that gorgeous face and incomparable football skill, so many boys and girls tried to win his heart."

"And Steven Gerrard got it," Daniel finished the story.

"Yes." Ramos slumped. "Fernando might think it's time to move on. His last two years in school might not be that memorable. It seemed that everywhere he went, there was always a ghost of you haunting him. It's just last year, his first year in the uni that he seemed to really get better: with new friends, new life, new world, and new lover." The Spaniard smiled wryly. "I was so glad for him that he could finally move on. I've never experienced it myself so I'd never know how it feels like losing the one you love to death himself." Ramos grimaced. "And then you just came back, simple as that."

"It's not that simple as you think. Please remember that it took three years for me to get back here," Daniel whispered.

"Then why didn't you ever contact him? Even a call, or mail? Why did you just disappear and make everyone think you're dead?!" Ramos was enraged, then he whispered, "Agger, what actually happened?"

"I-"

"What are you guys chatting about?" Fernando who appeared out of nowhere resumed his seat next to the Dane, looking at Daniel then Ramos gleefully, he looked so chipper by now.

"Nothing important, Ramos just told me about his uni," Daniel smiled while giving him an answer.

***

Daniel walked Fernando to his dorm on the other side of the campus to the Dane's dorm. It's already dark when they got out of the restaurant. After bidding Ramos goodbye, they sauntered in silence all the way back, hoping no one would notice them in this deep kind of darkness. When they reached the building, Fernando stopped under the shadow of a maple tree.

"Here is enough," the Spaniard murmured. Daniel nodded.

"Okay, good night then." He’s about to turn around when Fernando grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," hesitating for a second, "Good night," then he said and leaned in to kiss Daniel on the lips.

When they broke apart, a voice which didn't belong to either of them made chills run down Fernando's spine, "Daniel, Fernando."

That voice sounded shocked, as well as it made both of them suddenly freeze. Daniel turned around.

To find Xabi Alonso standing there staring at them with wide eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Xabi was pissed, they're on the phone. Daniel had already arrived at his dorm, Xabi was in the same dorm as Fernando.

"You know that Fernando already has a boyfriend!" Xabi shouted through the line. Daniel shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Xabi, but you don't know anything. So please stop judging me."

"What do I need to know more than that you're having an affair with Fernando, who's in a relationship with Steven?! And these all mean that you're an intervener in their relationship!" Xabi snarled. "Daniel, Steven is a good guy, I know him by person. And I always thought Fernando was a good boy, too, until I caught him with you tonight." His voice sounded hurt. "Daniel, you have to stop this."

"Aren’t you gonna ask me how we knew each other or something like that?" Daniel sighed. "Because, you know, that might be an important part of the story?"

"Really? Should I care that you loved him at first sight since you saw him on the pitch at the friendly two weeks ago or whatever? And do I have to care that you like him so much that you dared kissing him in front of his dorm where he lives with Stevie?!"

"Xabi, Fernando kissed me first!" Daniel grunted.

"Oh, really?" Xabi was still livid. "Have I told you that I didn't care? It doesn't matter what Fernando did, I'm talking to you. Daniel, leave them alone!"

Okay, this started to sound a bit weird.

"What's your problem?" Daniel was calm. "Why do you have to care about them that much? I thought you're my friend. I've never seen you talk to Gerrard but it seems that you care so much about him, no?"

Xabi was suddenly silent, and silence could mean nothing but yes. Daniel smirked to himself. Well, well, well, he'd never known about this before. He doubted others, even Fernando knew this. "You aren’t just Gerrard's simple friend, are you?"

"We're not talking about me," Xabi snarled.

"Well, we’re definitely now," Daniel's voice sounded gleeful. "Tell me, what does it feel like seeing your ex with someone else? Isn’t it painful? Since you still love him so much."

Daniel could even imagine the Spaniard gaping. "How could you...?"

"You care so much about him, don't you? Everything is fine as long as he's happy. It doesn't matter what you feel as long as you still see him smile. Is that what you think?"

The Spaniard hissed. "How can you know this?"

Daniel smirked. "Abracadabra. I have magic, remember?"

"Daniel, this is not funny! Who told you this?!" Xabi was unsettled now and it sent the Dane laugh so hard.

"Come on, Xabi. How is that difficult to guess? You're so easy to read, mate." He chuckled. "By the way, we're having quite similar situations over here, Xabi."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Xabi, I'm sorry I got you into this, but it's worth exchanging information with you anyway." He snickered. "Fernando is my ex-boyfriend."

"What?!" Xabi’s shocked.

"Your ears didn't deceive you," Daniel affirmed.

"What?! How could that be?! I mean, you just came to Madrid as a transferred student..., wait." Light hit him. "This isn't your first time in Spain, is it? Since you can speak Spanish so well."

"You've got it correctly." Daniel smiled.

"And you're telling me that you came back because you want him back?"

"I didn't say that," the Dane grunted. "But the fact that Fernando just kissed me good night might tell you something, no?"

***

“I wanna get into our faculty’s football club.”

Xabi glared at him after Daniel blurted out his request one day after class. He pursed his lips, of course, he knew the Dane’s intention, it wasn't about playing football at all for sure. “You know how to play it?” He shot back a question. Daniel snorted.

“Do not underestimate me, Xabi Alonso. I’m the best center-back Fernando’s team used to have in high school.” Xabi bit down his lower lip.

“Are you bluffing me?”

“What the hell should I bluff you for?!” Daniel laughed, though his voice was dry and ironic. “We used to play football together in high school and I played center-back. You can ask Fernando if you want.”

So Daniel tagged Xabi and Pepe along to the pitch on Thursday. The sight of him almost shocked Fernando. Of course, Steven Gerrard was there, too, this wasn’t a match between two faculties so they weren’t forced to play against each other. Gerrard and Fernando were in the same team while Xabi and Daniel were in the opposite team.

Xabi and Pepe introduced Daniel to everyone, telling them he’s an international student from Denmark but he’s very fluent in Spanish, so shouldn’t anyone curse him in Spanish in front of his face, behind his back was fine.

The game started, Daniel played the left-back position. He didn’t mind, though, he’d be running around trying to steal the ball from Fernando anyway.

He’d never played against El Niño so he’d never actually known by his own experience how fast and talented he was. He used to witness the Spaniard drag the ball through bunches of the rival teams’ fullback to score. But it’s somewhat different between being an audience and trying to stop him from reaching the penalty area oneself, especially when there’s Gerrard who supported him very well with the passing. Together, they’re quite an unstoppable duo.

But the point was, Daniel didn’t want to hurt Fernando. He didn’t even dare pulling the blonde’s shirt, afraid that it would make him fall and hurt.

When the game ended, the score was 2-1. Fernando’s team won.

Daniel tried to look for Fernando on the pitch, to find the Spaniard with Gerrard. They were laughing with one another. Gerrard tried to hug and even kiss him but Fernando dodged. The English boy seemed surprised, but Fernando just gave him an alibi and shied away.

Daniel didn’t wait to see what happened next. He turned to walk out of the pitch.

“Does your skill drop?” A voice chimed in through the silence of his own mind. Daniel turned around and found that Fernando had stopped him by on their way out of the pitch. He’s walking along with Daniel alone, Gerrard was nowhere to be seen now. “I remember you’re better than this, Danny,” Fernando said, smiling coyly yet naughtily. Daniel smirked back.

“I just gave you handicap on our first match against each other.” He winked. “Next time I won’t hold back then.”

Fernando snickered good-humoredly. “Okay, next time.”

***

It seemed that Marina Perez couldn't stop, her behavior was getting worse every day.

"Danny." She approached him one day, hand clinging on Daniel's tattooed arm. "There's a Balenciaga Fashion Show next Saturday, I'll be there, as a model." Okay, this was an unprecedented trick. "I have two VIP tickets." She put an envelope in Daniel's hand, didn't even wait for a reply. "Please go, okay?"

"You should go, to be polite, mate," was Nicklas' comment.

Steve didn't like this idea at all, but he's definitely not in a position to argue. Daniel wouldn't take him to the Fashion Show anyway, it's Nicklas, he announced since that minute that the other free ticket belonged to him.

After that show, which Daniel went with Nicklas, it seemed that Steve wasn't gonna surrender this war easily, too. He stuck to Daniel most of the time, and when he said 'stuck', it meant 'stuck', like superglue.

Fernando's definitely not happy about it. There were so many times they walked past each other and the Spaniard saw him with the Irish boy, or even Marina. Yet Fernando was also with Gerrard. Despite seeing each other on the pitch twice a week, they had barely talked. Most of the time they were chasing one another around, tried to steal the ball from the other. They would snicker to themselves, not even looking at one another, and no one would ever understand what was so funny about trying to score or trying to prevent it from happening. Occasionally, they would be put on the same team and Daniel really hated that kind of days. It meant they would be far apart, on the other end of the pitch. He would rather be an antagonist if it meant he could be around Fernando.

Yes, he’d rather be a villain in this story, if that meant he would have Fernando in his arms.

Steve walked him to his dorm today and Daniel rejected his invitation for dinner, excuse be that he's too tired. When it's dinner time, he went down to a small canteen under the dorm with Sergio Canales. They're having dinner silently when someone approached.

"Hey, Agger. Hey, Canales," Bojan greeted them both, smiling. He's with his friends. His advent almost sent Sergio choke on his burger.

"Hey, Bojan. What are you doing here?" The Dane greeted good-humoredly.

"My friend lives in this dorm, we’ve just finished group-studying," he answered. "I didn't know you know each other." He looked at Daniel then at Sergio who's now sitting so quietly - wait, did he just look stressful?

“We’re roommates,” the Dane answered for them both since Sergio didn’t show any sign that he’d move a muscle around his mouth to speak anytime in this hour.

“Really?” Bojan looked delighted. “That’s great! Well, I’ve gotta have dinner. See you guys around then.”

"Sure, see you," it's Daniel again who replied while Sergio just nodded in acknowledgement.

"How could you know him?" Sergio hissed after Bojan had gone to his table which wasn’t far.

"He's an old friend." Daniel smirked. "You don’t have any problem with him, right?"

"What? What problem? No!" Sergio feigned his oblivion and resumed gorging but his mien betrayed it all already.

"He's cute, no?" Daniel teased and that absolutely made the Spaniard choke. The Dane guffawed so hard. Bojan turned to look suspiciously and Daniel waved at him good-naturedly. "I’ll take it as a yes," Daniel murmured to Sergio who now went so red - not only his cheeks, but also all over his face.

***

It's Friday’s evening and Daniel was with his friends including Steve's group. They were having pizzas and beers at Nicklas’ and Aaron's dorm - just a ‘lil party. They’re mostly chatting, bantering and being ridiculous. Rock music was playing on Nicklas’ Bang & Olufsen while Daniel showed his friends some magical card tricks.

His phone beeped.

Daniel fished it out of his pocket.

_'Tomorrow 1pm. You know where to find me.'_

It's from Fernando.

It amazed the Dane at first then he realized the meaning of the message. He pursed his lips and put the mobile back in the pocket. Of course, he knew where to find the Spaniard, there weren't so many places outside the university that they both knew by their hearts.

The real thing started now.


	22. Chapter 22

"I’ve gotta go."

Daniel's voice retrieved Fernando back to absinthal realism. The Spaniard turned to look at the Dane who's standing in front of him - for how long, he hadn't noticed. Their other friends scattered about the area like they wanted to provide ample space so Daniel and Fernando could feel private enough in the middle of this crowded EU Departure Terminal of Madrid-Barajas Airport.

Despite vociferant noises and bustling motions, the scene that seeped into Fernando's head was kind of muted and dull, and he couldn't see anyone except Daniel.

"Nando, are you listening to me?" Daniel's voice was soft and he knew by his heart that his words might not get into the Spaniard's recognition just a tad. Daniel gently brushed the blonde's bang off his forehead, to find water in Fernando's brown eyes. "Don't cry, honey," he muttered as brushing tears off the corner of the Spaniard's eyes, too.

"How could I not cry?" Mumbling in a shaking voice, Fernando pulled his eyes away from Daniel to stare blankly at the floor, hiding tears that started trickling down his cheeks. "You're leaving." He's trembling while pleading in a desperate faint voice, "Could you not go?"

Daniel sighed. "Fernando, we've talked about this." His fingers tracked down the blonde's freckly cheek until they found that droplet of tears then brushed it off, once again.

"Will you come back?" Fernando changed the question, but its content was still assertive and stubborn. Daniel pursed his lips, looking away, then without warning, pulling the blonde close to his chest, tight in his embrace and assuring in his arms.

The wet dab Fernando felt on his cheek this time was definitely not his. A bitter lump of pain stuck in his parched throat.

"I'll try my best," Daniel muttered against the Spaniard's freckly skin. "Everything will be fine, alright? We'll be okay." He tried to soothe the blond boy, and it's like he's comforting himself with that same sentence, too.

Taking in a deep breath, Fernando struggled to restrain the tears. There's only one more question he wanted to ask, one more despondent solace.

Then he'd be ready to let him go.

"Daniel, do you love me?"

Breathing in deeply, Daniel kissed tears off his lover's cheek then whispered convincingly, "Yes, and mark my words, I'll love you...

"...until the day I die."

***

"Fernando, I...have you seen the news?" Iker's voice was shaking hearing it from his mobile phone. Fernando was drowsy, Iker's call woke him up.

"What news?" He rubbed his eyes, they were swollen because of the desperate crying. Daniel's flight back to Copenhagen was yesterday, as far as he could remember, he cried so hard until falling asleep last night.

Iker was silent for a good full minute until Fernando thought the line had already cut. But then the other Spaniard said, "N-Nando, I don't know how to start this-"

"What news?" Fernando's voice was suddenly rigid. He felt chills run down his spine and an empty feeling in his stomach like he had just been eviscerated. This was real bad, Iker's voice betrayed it all.

"You..., I think you should turn on your TV."

Fernando stumbled out of bed. It's still so early, there's no one in the living room. The blonde turned on the television, hands trembling. "Which channel?" He asked faintly.

"Antena 3," Iker mumbled. "Fernando, this might not be good. I just want you..."

But Fernando's brain had already voided Iker's words from having any meanings. News from the telly froze him and the blonde felt like he couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Nando, are you okay?" Iker asked, didn't seem to expect a 'yes' from the other Spaniard anyway. Of course, he's not okay! How the fuck could he be okay?! A lady newscaster on Antena 3 just broadcasted a video currently recorded at the scene of a Spanish airlines flight xxx from Madrid to Copenhagen which took off last night crashing upon its landing at Copenhagen Airport. The plane was broken into two parts like a piece of toy. Its engine blasted, caught fire and burnt the second half of its trunk. They had just succeeded in extinguishing the flames three hours ago and the rescue team had now gotten in to bring out bodies as well as in hope to find someone alive. Nevertheless, as far as fieldwork reporters from Copenhagen had accounted, no one survived.

No. One. Survived.

"Nando!" Iker was panicked now, he wasn't even sure whether Fernando was holding the line. The Spaniard was numbed, his head was blank and it’s like he had been fetched to a faraway place which was not reality. It really looked like that, though, with hazy scenes, petrified senses and surreal feelings. Maybe he’s now in his dream, standing alone in front of a telly in a living room resembling his own, imagining the worst incident that could ever happen to him in this life, it would definitely have to be simply his own fantasy, his nightmare. And he would wake up the next morning, to find Daniel lying beside him, smiling at him sweetly and kissing him tenderly with his soft lips, to find that this story was nothing but bull-shit, Daniel was still with him here and not even had to go back to Denmark, didn’t have to take that flight. Desperately, he wished he could turn back time to the first day they met and freeze it like that, hopelessly, he wished this wasn’t true.

Sadly, no matter how dying he would like to deceive himself, he knew he’s now fully awake and would never wake up to a better reality, the hazy scenes were because of curtain of tears in his eyes which were there since yesterday, petrified senses were because his brain was too shocked to function or take in any empirical experience, and surreal feelings were due to his own heart which totally closed itself up and really couldn’t accept the truth. Those scenes of Boeing 747 vestige from TV haunted him as well as Daniel's words which replayed themselves in his head over and over.

Fernando didn't even realize when he screamed like he'd gone hysterical and his mom went out to catch him.

  
_**"Will you love me forever?"** _

_**"Yes, I'll love you until the day I die."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of 'the past'. You realize why, don't you?


	23. Chapter 23

Daniel took metro to Fuenlabrada then a bus to somewhere only he and Fernando knew: Fernando's secret sanctuary. The weather was getting colder as winter was approaching, just like the first time he went there three years ago. Daniel disembarked at a bus stop he'd been a hundred times and would never forget no matter how long time had passed: three years, ten years, or whenever. He walked across the field on a narrow dirt route, heading to a lodge visibly seen from this far as a small dark spot in the middle of fading foliage.

Daniel reached it in three minutes.

He gingerly pushed the door open, it squeaked. From outside one would think it's a completely abandoned house without beings stepping in for ages. But when getting inside, one could tell that someone’s here because the house was warm despite the chilly weather outside. The heater was on.

Fernando was here.

Daniel shut the door behind him and paced up the stairs. The house looked the same as he’d remembered. Reaching the second floor, he turned left to a room they used to be hiding from the world together. The door was opened ajar so Daniel pushed it open further.

Fernando was there as he’d expected, sitting on the edge of the bed. His beautiful brown eyes had been watching the door as it squeaked open, or maybe since he heard someone step into the house, and they met with the Dane’s as he finally entered the room. Daniel detected glints of uncertainty in those eyes.

"Hey," the Dane greeted and gingerly paced up the floor. He reached the edge of the bed and was about to sit down beside the Spaniard when suddenly Fernando - didn't even say hi to greet him properly - yanked him down and crushed their lips together.

Daniel was taken aback but stumbled onto bed on hands and knees by the force of it. Fernando quickly slid backwards, dragged the Dane along, didn’t let them break away from the kiss. When he almost reached the headboard, he pulled Daniel flat on top of him, slid his hot tongue in the cave of Daniel’s mouth, kissing and sucking him like a hungry animal for all it's worth the three years they'd been apart.

Then Fernando's hand slid down to Daniel's crotch and clutched his hard erection.

Daniel groaned, couldn't even control himself when finding his body almost rocking into Fernando's hand. God damn it, it's merely his hand! But it'd been a very long time that they hadn't touched each other like this.

Slipping up the button of Daniel's jeans, Fernando's fingers slowly unclasped it and pulled the zipper down. Daniel let himself being undressed while kept on kissing Fernando passionately. The Spaniard slid his hand inside the Dane's boxers and squeezed his hard cock rousingly. Daniel broke away from the kiss, panting heavily now.

The next thing he knew was that his hands were hurriedly stripping the Spaniard, pulling the tee off his head and yanking his jeans down. Though Daniel intended to do them gently and slowly, his libido got the better of him so Fernando was completely naked in no time. Daniel could feel their hearts drumming vehemently against one another as he held the blonde’s body flat to his chest and tight in his arms. Daniel’s hands stroked that soft skin on the blonde’s back down to his squishy ass and clenched it hard, his lips grazed down his cheek, jaw line, then his neck. Their soft skins scraped desirously against one another, sending arousing sensations to both of their brains. Tilting his head up, the Spaniard gasped for air, sweats sprouted all over his forehead, let Daniel nibble his flawless neck or suck it or whatever.

Daniel fumbled for his own cock, and without more foreplay, aligned the tip of it to the Spaniard's entrance. He almost rushed in with too much desire in a state that he couldn’t wait a second longer. Squeezing his eyes shut, Fernando pursed his lips while feeling Daniel's erection ease into him.

It didn’t hurt, and Daniel felt the same as Fernando had remembered: the size, the shape, the bizarre sensation that was sent to his gut and up his spine when it breached him. When the shaft scraped his wall as Daniel slid inside him and his muscle clenched the Dane's cock, it’s like they actually melted into one. It sent Fernando tremble hard, not only because of sexual desire, but also how that profound feeling suddenly revived old memories in him. It hit him like a tsunami, recollections of them together three years ago gushed out of where he’d stashed them away all this time: the deepest abyss of his heart. All at once.

"Oh, God," Daniel moaned, still didn't dare moving. He’d like to savor the sensations he’d been deprived of for too long. It still felt the same, inside of Fernando, they’re still fit perfectly together. No matter how long they'd been apart, this place right here would always belong to him.

I'm your first, and though I'm not your only one, I wish I could be your last.

"Dan...," Fernando huffed, and though he’s still quivering, pulled the Dane's hips urging him to move. Shutting his eyes, he moved slowly at first then gradually paced up faster and harder in the next couple of minutes. Fernando writhed and screamed. Biting his lip, Daniel caught the Spaniard's right leg and put it over his shoulder. The blonde screeched louder, frictions between Daniel's cock and his wall were even more acute at this angle, now Fernando could clearly feel the thrust, the chafe, the rhapsody of their intercourse.

It'd been too long, he didn't know before that he’d missed Daniel this much, his first and forever baby boy.

I love you so much, Daniel Agger.

"Fernando, am I hurting you?" Daniel was stunned, suddenly slackened up his pace after seeing tears trickling down the Spaniard's cheeks noiselessly. Shaking his head slightly, Fernando wiped tears away with the back of his hands before using them to pull the Dane down and crush their lips together again. He whispered against Daniel's lips,

"Danny, I love you."

Closing his eyes, Daniel murmured back while accelerating the rhythm inside the Spaniard, "I love you too, Fernando."

And with that, like Daniel had pulled the trigger to some gates of emotion in Fernando’s heart once again, that simple yet meaningful sentence sent the Spaniard cry for real despite in the middle of their love-making.

"Do you have any idea that every time I came here after you had gone, I cried for hours and hours? Until one day I just stopped coming because I couldn't stand the fact that you're not with me anymore." He sobbed against the Dane's bare shoulder, convulsed. "This is the first time I come back after two years’ time. Daniel, please, don't you ever leave me again."

"I won't," Daniel assured, kissing away tears on the Spaniard’s freckly cheek. "I'm here, angel. Stop crying."

Fernando obeyed and Daniel sped up the movement. When the blonde felt hot liquid being shot into him with the other's final thrusts, he screamed and climaxed, too.

Still panting, Daniel pulled out, flipped to lie next to Fernando. They stayed like that for a long while, both tried to even out their breaths, then there was silence when they actually did nothing but staring at nothingness and listening to each other’s heartbeats. They usually did this when they used to be together, just lay here on this same spot, harkening one another's body languages, may they be breaths, heart races, or faint sounds of strokes on each other's skin.

But this time it’s a bit awkward given that they hadn’t done this for three years.

"So, would you like to see magic tricks?" With the lack of better ideas of what to say in this kind of situation, Daniel just wanted to break the suffocating silence, everything’s way so quiet that he’s uneasy.

"No!" Fernando cried out, instantly clasped the Dane tighter like afraid that he’d disappear again in front of his eyes. "I've seen enough of them, I don't wanna see any more of it. Don't scare me!"

"Fernando, I'll just play some card tricks," Daniel simpered, yet he knew he used to scare Fernando to death with some of his Houdini's magic. Clinging his arm around the blonde’s body, he pulled him close to his chest like warm embrace and gentle strokes on his back would calm him down.

"Whatever, I don't wanna see any of them, you wizard." Fernando grunted against Daniel’s shoulder. But the Dane kinda like the epithet.

"Hmm..., if I'm a wizard," he mused against the Spaniard’s cheek, kissing the freckly skin, "you're a witch then." He smirked impishly. "Since you're so bewitching."

Fernando's cheeks flushed red, he beat the Dane's arm abashedly. "You corny!" He murmured, then his face was even redder as he had a cheeky idea, he hesitated for a second but then bit his lip, pulled Daniel up so the Dane was lying on top of him once again. Daniel quirked his brow questioningly. “If you're a sorcerer…,” Fernando bit his lip again like to press down the bashfulness, “…I'll be your genie." Then he hauled Daniel down until their lips brushed against one another, his breaths were hot, as well as his skin, it might be because of hot sex a moment earlier or the embarrassment, though Fernando said it anyway, "tell me your wish and I'll do whatever you like."


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas break came. Daniel didn't go back to Denmark, just like most of his friends, so they had a trip to Andalusia together: Sevilla, Granada, and Cordoba.

"Daniel, can we talk?" Steve asked him one day when they're at Cordoba.

Daniel had never liked that question, 'can we talk?'. It meant that something unsound was going to happen, something that he's certain he's not gonna like.

"Sure," but he said yes anyway and followed the Irish boy to somewhere a bit private, somewhere that wasn't surrounded by their other friends. When Steve stopped and turned around finally, Daniel knew what's gonna happen next.

"Dan, I..." taking a deep breath, Steve looked very unsettled. "I-I think I like you..." He didn't dare looking Daniel in the eyes. "A lot."

Daniel whispered, "Steve, I'm so sorry."

The Irish boy wasn’t as upset as he feared, he seemed really calm. He pursed his lips. "Just that?" He simpered. "Well, I've already prepared for this anyway, I had a very strong inkling that you're going to reject me," his voice trailed off, he stared at the floor. "May I ask why?"

"I...already have someone else," the Dane answered.

"You mean Marina Perez?" Deep down inside he really didn't wanna know the answer but couldn't resist asking anyway.

"No, it's not her either," Daniel replied in a soft voice.

"Then who is it? Do I know her, or him? Is it your lover back in Denmark?"

"I don't have anyone back in Denmark," Daniel told him firmly.

Steve was a bit taken back. "So you mean she's here? In Madrid?"

"Yes." Daniel smiled dryly. “And it’s a ‘he’.”

"Do I know him?" Steve asked faintly.

"You do, but I don't think you'd really like to know who he is right now," Daniel cut him short. Steve bit his lip, didn't have further questions as to this issue except...

"So that means I don't have a chance."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said again.

***

Madrid was even colder when they returned from the south. Daniel arrived at his dorm in the evening. Sergio hadn't come back yet since they still had another two days before the new semester started. Daniel wondered whether Fernando had been back yet.

Like they could communicate through telepathy, at that precise moment, Fernando called.

"Hey, baby, I was just thinking about you." Daniel picked up the phone.

"Really?" Fernando snickered. "Where are you?"

"At my dorm," Daniel answered while bustling around unpacking his stuff.

"Can I drop by?"

That question froze the Dane. "You...don't have anything to do?"

"I'm alone," Fernando said in a low voice. "Stevie won't be back until tomorrow."

Damn, this smelled like a tryst.

"Sure," he heard his voice utter. "Do you know where I live?"

Fernando arrived in twenty minutes since their dorms located on the opposite corners of the campus. There were soft knocks on Daniel's door so he went to open it.

"Hey," the Dane greeted the newcomer. Fernando gave him a smile then got in.

"How's Andalusia?" He asked, pausing in the middle of the room. "Which one is your bed?"

"This one." Daniel gestured to his bed. Fernando walked over to sit down on it. "Andalusia was great, but it's cold. I guess it'd look even more fantastic in summer."

"Indeed," the Spaniard confirmed. Daniel sat down beside him.

"How's your holiday?"

"Just stay at home." The blonde shrugged, hesitated a bit before asking in a low voice. "Would you like to visit my mom?"

"She knows about the accident, yeah?" Daniel's voice was uncertain. "My presence might frighten her."

Fernando was silent for a while. "Why couldn't you tell me what had actually happened to you during those three years?" He suddenly blurted out. "Did you...have someone else, that's why you didn't contact me?" His voice’s shaking.

"Hell, no, Fernando. It's not that." Daniel gaped.

"Then what was it?!" Fernando looked so torn. Daniel pursed his lips.

"You'll know it when the time comes."

"And when will that time come?!" The blonde retaliated. "Why do you have to make it a secret?!"

"And why do you have to have problems with that?!" Daniel got up, infuriated now. "I'm happy to see you again, don't you feel the same?!"

Fernando's tears welled up in his eyes. "You know that I love you," he whimpered.

"Then trust me, baby." Daniel pulled him into a tight embrace. The Spaniard's tears trickled down his cheeks noiselessly. "I'll never, ever, love anyone but you."

***

Sergio Canales put the key into its hole and unlocked the door. He knew Daniel might have already been back from his Southern Spain trip since he told him he would come back today. But it's quite late now. Sergio stopped by to have dinner with friends near the university first and it's almost 11p.m. now.

He opened the door. Daniel was there, sleeping in bed with his back to the door. The Dane turned around when lights pour into the dark room through an opened door. And with that, Sergio realized he's not alone. There's someone in bed with him, lying facing Daniel.

"Hmm, your roommate?" An unfamiliar voice asked when that person shifted. Sergio caught a glimpse of his face.

Is that Fernando Torres, El Niño?!

"Sergio, I thought you'd be back by tomorrow." Daniel was a bit shocked.

"I...kinda changed plan," Sergio stammered, paralyzed on the doorstep. He wasn't supposed to see this. He wasn't supposed to witness this! "I'll just...drop off my bag and go out then," he said uncertainly in a dry voice.

"No." That boy sat up. Daniel looked even more stunned. Lights from the hallway casting on the boy's face confirmed Sergio that he got it correctly: that's Fernando Torres. "It's your room. I'll go."

 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Sergio hissed after Fernando had gone. Daniel sat up in bed, worn out.

"I know," he mumbled.

"That's Fernando Torres. He’s already got a boyfriend, that English boy Steven Gerrard. Everyone in this university knows!" Sergio gnarled.

"I didn't say I don't know that!" Daniel snarled back, angry, too.

"Then tell me, what was he doing in my room?" Sergio stood in the middle of the room, arms akimbo, glaring at Danel lividly.

"Coming back to me," the Dane answered resolutely, "where he belongs from the start."

***

It’s Saturday morning and Fernando quietly slipped out of the queen-sized bed he shared with Steven Gerrard. Getting out of the room quietly, the Spaniard freshened himself up in the bathroom before grabbing his rucksack noiselessly.

“You’re going?” Steven asked drowsily from the bed, shifting lazily. Fernando told him yesterday that he would go back to his home in Fuenlabrada this weekend.

“Yes.” The Spaniard pursed his lips, didn’t dare looking at the English boy.

“Take care then,” Steven murmured, and Fernando knew without turning around that the junior was looking at him affectionately. “See you tomorrow’s evening, I love you.”

Biting down his lower lip, Fernando resisted himself from spinning around and putting down his rucksack, telling Steven he wouldn’t be going anywhere. But he couldn’t do that though he knew he’s lying to his lover, cheating even. They had gone this far: Daniel and he, and he knew he couldn’t turn back.

It’s only a matter of time.

So Fernando mumbled back, “I love you, too,” in a faint voice. He wasn’t even sure whether Steven heard it. Nevertheless, the blonde strode to the door, opened it and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

Fernando lay in bed, Daniel on top of him, slowly moving in and out of him, gradually bringing them both to orgasm. They're at Fernando's secret sanctuary. It's Saturday. The Spaniard told Steven that he'd go back to his house in Fuenlabrada over the weekend but actually he'd spend the night with Daniel here.

What a shame, and what a lying bitch he is.

He knew it's wrong: cheating on Steven like this, but he still did it.

"Nando...," Daniel moaned against Fernando's cheek, accelerating the rhythm. The Spaniard gasped, his muscle clenched and it inevitably sent Daniel groan louder. Daniel hissed when he’s about to lose control of himself. "I'm coming, okay?"

Fernando nodded, tightened his arms around Daniel's shoulder reassuringly. When the Dane came inside him, the Spaniard's body jerked and he finally came all over his stomach with a scream.

Their pants echoed throughout the room. Daniel still buried deep inside the blonde. And when their breaths started to get even, the Dane, teasingly, started moving in and out of the boy again.

"Daniel!" Fernando blushed, hit Daniel's upper-arm abashedly. Daniel laughed, withdrew himself from Fernando and lay contentedly next to him.

"You okay?" He asked the Spaniard, gently brushing blond bangs off the sweaty forehead.

"I..." Fernando was hesitant, they’d just had sex and he was absolutely extremely happy that Daniel and he had reunited once again after a time which seemed like eternity to him. It might not be the right time voicing this, yet it would be untrue to deny that he’d been thinking about it all along. Fernando’s voice was faint as he spat it out, "How long do you think we could keep on doing this?"

Daniel bit down his lower lip. "You don't like it, right?"

"Why are you saying that?" Fernando’s voice cracked a bit, he shifted to snuggle up against Daniel's chest, either to reassure himself or hide his getting-tearful brown eyes. "Of course, I love being with you."

"But...," Daniel started.

"But...you know what I'm talking about," the Spaniard said in a low voice.

"And don't you think you should tell Gerrard about this?" The Dane muttered and sighed. "He has the right to know this, he's innocent."

"Yes, and I'm definitely a villainous bitch in this story," Fernando murmured. "Do you want me to...tell him about this?"

"Yes, of course," Daniel said. "Who would want to be a secret lover?"

Fernando was suddenly silent. "I'm sorry," he mumbled at last, voice shaking.

"Fernando, I didn't mean that." The Dane sighed, wrapped his arms around the Spaniard and tugged him close. "It's not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" Fernando was on the verge of tears. "Stevie has nothing to do with this. It's me who opened up and let him in, it's me who didn't wait for you-"

"Fernando, how the hell could you wait for me if you thought I was already dead?" Daniel blurted out. "It's my fault, I'm sorry I left you for too long."

Fernando was quiet for a while again. "What do you want me to tell Stevie?" He asked at last.

"The truth," Daniel said.

"What truth?" Fernando laughed dryly. "I don't even know the truth myself! I don't know where you had been, I don't know why you just came back after I'd already decided I would move on. I don't even know anything about it so how the hell could I tell Stevie?!" The blonde blurted out lividly. Daniel pursed his lips.

"We've already talked about this, Fernando," his voice was rigid as well. It meant that he wasn't ready to discuss this topic yet again. The Spaniard pursed his lips, too.

"If I tell Stevie, will you promise me you won't leave me again?" Fernando murmured against Daniel's chest.

"I can promise you right now." The Dane closed his eyes. "Don't you remember what I've told you? ‘Jeg vil elske dig, indtil døden rive os fra hinanden'."

"Yes, and then you had that accident!" Fernando cried out.

"And I'm still alive, as you can see," Daniel said. "That means I still love you, right? And I'll love you until the day death tears us apart."

"Could we please stop talking about death?" Fernando's tears trickled down his cheeks and dabbed Daniel's chest. "It's scary."

"But it's my impetus," Daniel said a sentence that immediately made chills run down the Spaniard's spine. "That promise I made to you, is what makes me still alive. And you, Fernando, are the reason for my every single breath since the day I survived."

***

"How are things between you and Nando?" Xabi asked Daniel through the phone.

"Hmm? I really don't know what you want to hear, Xabi." Daniel moved around in his room, arranging this and that.

He heard the Basque sigh. "I guess that means you guys are okay, in spite of the fact that he's officially with another guy."

"Do you mean your ex?" Daniel's voice was still chipper. If he's hurt by that statement, he didn't let it show. "How's he?" He even made fun of it.

"How the hell could I know?!" Xabi yelled, exasperation could be detected through the line. Daniel snickered.

"I dunno, maybe you keep in touch with him," He teased, throwing himself onto the bed on his back.

"Do you really want to know how's the other guy you're sharing his boyfriend with doing? I mean, do you really care?" Xabi jabbed, he's even in pain for Gerrard. The Dane sighed.

"Xabi, what do you want me to do?"

"Leave them alone," Xabi hissed.

"Do you think that could stop everything? If I leave them alone, would it be just that?" Daniel was calm. "Xabi, Fernando needs me."

"Oh yeah? What make you so confident of that?" The Basque scoffed.

"Because I know it. Damn you, Xabi!" Daniel snarled. "And frankly, you should be grateful to me. I take Fernando from Gerrard so he'll be single again. Isn't that what you really want deep down inside? Don't lie, Xabi." Daniel could actually feel the Basque's lips part in protest then snapped shut again like a goldfish.

"I-I don't-" he's lost for words.

"You said you're with him when you both were in high school." The Dane tried to steer the topic. "For how long?"

"We're not talking about me," Xabi growled.

"We're talking about both of us - all four of us, actually," Daniel cut off. "Now, answer my question so I can help you."

"I don't need your-"

"Xabi!"

"Okay, okay!" Xabi yelled. "Two years, since I was in 10th grade. Stevie's a year older than me. When he entered the university, we broke up. Satisfied?!"

"Not yet." Daniel grinned. "That means he's single for a year, because Fernando wasn't here yet when Gerrard was a freshman."

"No, he got another boy," Xabi murmured.

"Whoa, okay. So we have more factors here." Daniel was impressed. "Do I need to know who he is?"

This time Xabi snickered. "Can’t you guess?"

"Well, how the fuck could I guess it right?! There are more than ten thousand students in this uni!" Daniel growled.

"'Course you'll never guess it right. It's Steve Finnan." Xabi's voice was really calm.

"Wait." Daniel sat up now. "Steve is in our year, how...?"

"Because you don't know anything, moron," Xabi said. "Steve came a year before us - in Chemical Engineering programme at first. Then he reapplied to Commerce and had to re-study the freshman year."

"Whoa." Daniel was amazed. "I've never known this. And why does it seem that we're fucking one another in circle?"

"Wait. You've already shagged Steve?" Xabi was shocked. Daniel took a deep breath.

"Xabi, I was just illustrating a point."

"Oh really?" Daniel could actually see Xabi sneer through the phone.

"Oh yes, and I didn't shag him, for your information," the Dane snarled. Xabi chuckled then was suddenly quiet.

"Daniel, why is Stevie calling me?" He hissed after a moment or two in trepidation.

"What?" Daniel was bewildered.

"I ask you why Steven Gerrard is calling me?!" The Basque reiterated alarmedly.

"You mean now?" The Dane was still at a loss.

"For Christ's sake, yes!" Xabi yelled.

"Well, how the hell could I know?" Daniel yelled back, alarmed, too.

"Because I know you are an accomplice. Stevie had never called me for more than a year," Xabi snarled.

"What?! Aren't you flattered by the fact that he's calling you rather than Steve Finnan?" The Dane retorted teasingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Xabi screamed in panic.

"I...okay, let's get this straight. Fernando is calling me, too." Daniel who just took a look at his vibrating-flashing mobile screen shot back. Xabi was silent on the other end of the line. "Don't you look at me like that, Xabi Alonso." Daniel growled.

"What?! How could you know how I am looking at you right now?!" The Spaniard shouted.

"Aren't you going to pick up the call?!" Daniel grunted.

"I...yeah, I guess so," Xabi murmured uncertainly.

"Talk nicely to him then," Daniel said then switched the line.

And he knew from the deepest pit of his heart what this was all about.

"Hi, Fernando," he spoke into the receiver.

"Dan," Fernando's voice was faint but calm. "I just broke up with him."


	26. Chapter 26

Steven was sitting at his desk when Fernando opened the door of their room and got in.

"Hi, honey." The English boy didn't avert his gaze from the book on the table. The exam was looming on the horizon and his reading was behind the schedule. He'd been playing football too much these days and Fernando's absence during weekends was doing him good rather than bad, he could veer all his attentions to studying.

"Stevie." Fernando sat on the edge of their bed, pursing his lips. Steven still didn't turn around.

"Let me finish this chapter first, just half a page left, sweetie," he said. Fernando shut his eyes. He had no idea how to say this, he didn't even know how to start. Yet he knew he couldn't hold it any longer, he got to let it out. He's now lying, cheating - whatever crimes they called for fooling one’s lover - he's now committing them. He needed to stop.

Right. Now.

"Stevie, we need to talk," Fernando whispered in a low voice.

Steven raised his brow and turned around. "What's it?" He’s uncertain now.

"I..." Fernando's voice was shaking. He loved Steven and he told himself that every day, until he saw Daniel in the hallway that day. From that minute onwards, Fernando realized that the love he had for Steven was in no way comparable with the love he used to have for Daniel. Time was never the factor: three years ago or now, it’s still the same.

He didn't want to hurt Steven, he really didn't intend to.

"Nando, what's wrong? Who hurt you?" Steven was panicked now. He darted to the bed where Fernando was sitting and crying noiselessly.

"Stevie-" The Spaniard sobbed. Tugging him close to his chest, Steven tried to comfort him.

"Shhh. Don't cry, honey. What's wrong? Who did anything to you? Tell me."

"It's no one, Stevie. It's me." Fernando wept against the English boy's shirt. "I can't do this anymore, Stevie, I'm sorry." He pulled himself out of Steven's hug and cried harder. The English boy was bemused, didn't understand anything at all.

"What happen? What do you mean?"

"Stevie, I...I have someone else," He blurted out into tears.

It's like he was hit by a baseball bat, or even a lightning and it’s that bad. Steven was paralyzed. He sat there dumbstruck, brown eyes widened and stared at nothingness which might be those words form Fernando's lips dangling in the air. He couldn’t move.

What the hell was this?

"What?" His voice was faint and hoarse like it was choked out of the pit of his heart.

"He's my ex," Fernando tried to explain in a shaking voice. "He...I thought he was dead. I mean he had an accident, three years ago, and we lost contact. So I thought he's dead, everybody thought he's dead. But then he reappeared in front of me: the real him, not just a ghost or an illusion. And Stevie, I'm sorry but I used to love him so much." He tried to calm himself, though the sobs were still clearly heard in this – their - suffocated room. The Spaniard’s voice was even lower though almost stopped quivering by now, "And I think I still love him the same way I did three years ago."

***

"What did you tell him?" Daniel asked calmly. Of course, since he's not the one who got hurt in this story.

He’s a villain, remember?

"The truth," Fernando's voice was shaking despite the dispassion. "Daniel, I hurt him."

"I know, I'm sorry I made you do it," Daniel murmured.

"Can I stay over at your place tonight?" Fernando whispered. Of course, since Fernando shared a room with Gerrard. What are they gonna do now?

"Sure," Daniel said. Sergio wasn't here yet. He didn't know what his roommate would say if he came back and found Fernando Torres in his room, yet again.

 

Sergio was livid, actually.

"What's this?!" He hissed at Daniel. Fernando was in the Dane's bed, sleeping after crying noiselessly for hours on end.

"His name is Fernando," Daniel answered nonchalantly.

"And why is he here, exactly?" Sergio asked furiously.

"He just broke up with Gerrard."

"What?!"

"Why do you care, exactly?" Daniel was indignant, too.

"So he'll be staying here after this then?"

"I can move out if that's your problem."

"No." Sergio was trying to calm himself so his voice was fainter now. "So he's back to you now as you'd intended. You're not going to leave him again, are you?"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Why did you leave him in the first place then?" Sergio retaliated. "You said you've loved only him all along, why let him end up with Gerrard?"

"Sergio, it's a very long story, and very complicated," Daniel murmured.

"I have time," Sergio countered. The Dane sighed in irritation.

"I didn't even tell Fernando, what make you think I'd tell you?" His voice's cold. Sergio flinched a bit.

"Really?" But he didn’t yield so easily, he argued with a firm stance, “Daniel, as a friend, though we haven’t known each other long - believe me, I wish I would know you more - I'm willing to accept everything you'd done. So Dan…” Sergio took in a deep breath, hand rubbing his face, his voice was sincere and Daniel knew he meant every single word, “…do you have secrets to tell me?”

***

Daniel moved out of his dorm and rented a new room with Fernando in a house out of the campus. They were official now. Daniel didn’t have any excuses for his shocked friends who seemed to have no clue about their relationship until it became public. They, especially Nicklas, pelted him a hundred questions, but Daniel was very frugal with his words. Once he smiled faintly and gave them a puzzling hint, “First love is the hardest to forget and not everyone could move on.”

They plainly stopped playing football. It’s Fernando’s idea because he didn't want to answer those prying questions about both Steven and Daniel. No one’s ever gonna understand him because he didn’t even understand it himself: why did Daniel simply disappear three years ago? Why did he suddenly come back? And screw it, he doesn’t need no one except Daniel. He didn’t care if the whole world excoriated his faux pas, nothing did matter as long as Daniel was with him and never leave him again.

Forever.

“How’s Gerrard?” Daniel asked Xabi one day not long after the incident. He still wasn’t sure whether Xabi was mad at him.

“He’s okay, I guess,” the Spaniard murmured. “I think he understands what Fernando told him, he understands what Fernando thinks and feels.” He paused and locked eyes with the Dane’s. “What we don’t understand is you.”

Daniel sighed: this question again. He’s tired of eluding, tired of making alibis.

But who would understand what he’d encountered? Who would believe his story? Why does no one understand that something is better kept as a secret than announces to the whole world?

They might think he’s crazy.

“You don’t need to know anything about me.” Daniel pursed his lips. “Are you with Gerrard now?” That question really took Xabi by surprise, he almost fell off the chair.

“What?!” The Spaniard hissed, lower his voice to a whispering level, “No!”

“Why not?” Daniel laughed at his friend’s reaction. “He did call you when he’s dumped by my Fernando.”

“Oh, yeah, ‘your Fernando',” Xabi sneered yet looked quite good-humored. “I went to his room yesterday.”

That reply wasn’t quite what Daniel had expected, he gawked at Xabi. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened, you pervert!” Xabi snarled but his cheeks flushed red. “We live on the same floor, for your information. He just needed someone to help cleaning up his room.”

“Did Fernando leave that much mess in there?” Daniel smirked. They both knew it’s only an alibi for Xabi to be there, or the other way around, or whatever.

The bell rang and their class ended. Daniel left the room with Aaron, Xabi, Álvaro and Pepe. They reached the hall and found Fernando leaning against the wall, white iPod earphones in his ears. He’d just finished his class, too.

“Hey,” the Spaniard murmured upon seeing them arriving. He nodded at Xabi and Pepe but didn’t dare looking at them for too long. Nevertheless, these two Spaniards didn’t pelt at him private questions like others did. Not that they weren't curious, Fernando doubted he would handle the situation well particularly with Xabi's piercing sarcasm.

“Hey, sunshine,” Daniel greeted him with a warm wide smile. He didn’t have any more classes today, as well as Fernando. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

“Yeah.” The blonde smiled sweetly in return.


	27. Chapter 27

Daniel woke up as sunlight sneaked in between his shut eyelids through the chasm of curtains. He opened his eyes drowsily, to find Fernando still sleeping next to him. His usually gorgeous brown eyes were shut and he's heaving in a steady rhythm.

Daniel smiled to himself.

It's the most spectacular view Daniel had ever seen, his lover's beauteous features glazed by morning sunlight, it glittered his blond hair and sparkled his white pale freckly skin. Daniel budged slightly since his abrupt movement might wake up the Spaniard. He didn't want Fernando to awake just yet, not until he had savored all the beauty he'd longed for.

The Dane shifted to place a tender kiss on the blonde's eyelid.

"I love you...," he murmured against Fernando's soft sweet skin. "I'm sorry I'd left you for three years, I'm sorry I couldn't give you any reason - or even alibi - why I'd disappeared," he paused. "I wish you'd forgive me, though. I wish we could be happy together like before. I'm not gonna leave you again, I promise. Do remember that I live because of you, I come back only for you." He kissed the Spaniard on the lips this time. "You're the reason for my breathing, honey."

Then Daniel got up, thinking about taking a shower. It's Saturday morning and they could actually lie in bed all day. No need to clandestinely tryst at their secret sanctuary anymore though they'd prefer going there every now and then, so many remembrances in that tiny dilapidated house which was worth visiting to recollect and revive when the past called for.

Daniel shut the bedroom door behind him.

Fernando's eyelids slowly opened. He looked at the closed door, didn't understand anything at all.

***

"I just charred the egg." Fernando pursed his lips, irritated at himself. He'd never been clever at cooking no matter how much he'd tried.

"That's alright. I'll eat it." Daniel took that plate of black-burnt fried egg out of the blonde's hand.

"No, you won't!" Fernando snatched it back and pouted. "Just eat those bacons. I'll fry you a new egg."

"But these bacons were kinda scorched, too." Daniel gingerly poked at them with his fork and chuckled. The blond boy scowled at him lividly.

"Don't eat anything then!" He snatched that plate out of the table, too.

"Haha, I'm kidding, honey." Grabbing Fernando's waist, Daniel pulled him down in his lap, hugged him close and placed his chin on the blonde's shoulder from behind. "You know I'll eat it and will to die happily because of you."

"Stop talking about death!" Fernando grunted, he hated it when Daniel joked about death.

"Whoa, stop being cheesy to each other," a voice descended the stairs along with the owner. They both turned around and found Raúl González reaching the kitchen.

"Like you guys aren't." Daniel grinned. Fernando shifted restlessly in his lap but the Dane held him tight, didn't want to release him yet.

"We aren't." Raúl sat down on an empty chair and peered at those plates of singed frizzy stuff on the table. "What are these?"

Daniel laughed while Fernando flushed red in embarrassment. "Breakfast, my sweetheart's cooking."

"Full of love." Raúl sat back, good-humored.

"Where's Guti?" Daniel asked while nibbling at a bacon stabbed in his fork, Fernando's still in his lap.

"Still sleeping," Raúl answered then yawned, too. Raúl and Guti were seniors in Design programme. They rented the master bedroom of this house which now had Daniel and Fernando occupied the second bedroom.

"No one to cook you breakfast then." The Dane smirked. "Want some of ours?"

"Daniel!" Fernando hit Daniel on his arm, cheeks flushed redder.

"Why? I can eat. Why couldn't Raúl eat?" Daniel looked nonchalant. Raúl laughed.

"Don't worry, Nando. Your skill will get better after a couple of years. Look at Guti now. Do you think he's a good cook since birth?" Raúl winked reassuringly at the other Spaniard. Fernando blushed in silence but suddenly cried out when Raúl snatched a slightly-parched toast off a dish.

"Don't Raúl, it's burnt!"

Raúl winked again. "Don't you think I've never eaten anything like this before. Guti used to burn everything, too." Daniel laughed good-naturedly and pecked on the Spaniard's cheek endearingly.

"See? It's not that bad, baby."

***

It'd been months and Fernando started to go back to the pitch again, dragging Daniel with him this time. His friends greeted them cordially though some of Gerrard's friends still looked unfriendly towards them in spite of the fact that Gerrard himself seemed quite fine.

"Hey," he greeted Fernando and the Spaniard smiled back at him. They asked how the other's doing. He also nodded at Daniel.

"I think I understand, though I don't quite understand," Gerrard said to the Dane when Fernando had been drawn into conversations with his other friends. "But if you ever make him cry again, I'll kill you." He smiled despite his threat. "You’ve got him back, do take better care of him."

After that, they played football together, Social and Legal Science School team against Engineering. Their team won that evening. Then they had dinner together at a restaurant near the university. Daniel sat between Fernando and Pepe and he wasn't surprised seeing Xabi sitting next to Gerrard.

They looked a perfect match, maybe it's time for Gerrard to look back to the one he left at a moment in time.

After dinner, Daniel and Fernando were walking back to their home together when he spotted Sergio Canales.

"Sergio," the Dane greeted and instantaneously smirked as noticing with whom Sergio was.

"Bojan," Fernando was the one who greeted the other Spaniard. Bojan smiled widely while Sergio seemed agitated.

"Hey, Nando. How are you?" Bojan greeted. "And you, too, Agger."

"We're good." And Fernando chatted with his old friend from high school. Daniel nudged Sergio.

"You cunning predator," he teased.

"What?!" Sergio flushed red. "We're just strolling!"

"This late at night?"

"It's not that late, asshole!" Sergio hissed, glancing at Bojan to make sure he didn't hear their conversation: seemed not.

"How are you?" He hadn't seen Sergio in months. After having gathered his stuff and left that room, he didn't had a chance to drop by yet.

"Good." Sergio shrugged. "A bit lonely, though, don’t see you around in that room anymore."

"I'm putting up flyers around the uni now. You might get new roommate after Easter break. During which, you can have Bojan as a cuddling doll."

"Daniel!" Sergio hissed and almost kicked the Dane for being such a pervert. "It's not that!"

Daniel laughed. "Alright, alright. Do whatever you want then. Talking about Easter, any plan yet?"

"Umm, no."

"Fernando and I will have a road trip along Costa del Azahar." The Dane smirked devilishly. "You and Bojan can join if you want."

"Wh-Why Bojan?" Sergio asked nonchalantly yet his flushed cheeks betrayed the true inner thought.

Daniel chuckled good-humoredly. "Because Fernando, Bojan and I studied at the same high school so I don’t think he would mind joining the trip with old friends. Dude, you're the odd one out in this circle actually!"


	28. Chapter 28

The trip started.

Daniel and Sergio would take turn to drive and as they did that, the person in the passenger's seat would have to switch as well. Bright sunshine was a good sign for a lively and warm spring break. Their trip would take ten days, starting from Peníscola down to Xabia.

The sand was orange, as Costa del Azahar meant 'orange blossom coast'. They arrived at Peníscola at dusk, it was 350 kilometres from Madrid, yet the shore under coral sunlight was even more spectacular. Daniel parked their car at the lot near the beach and Fernando was the first to dash out onto the sand. Bojan followed him, trailed after by Sergio. Daniel locked the car and ambled after them all.

"I've never been to the beach like...five years!" Fernando's shout could be heard from the distance. Daniel smiled softly as the blonde spun around to search for him. "Danny, let's go swimming!" He ran to Daniel, gripped the Dane's hand and hauled him to the sea.

"Wait, Nando, I have to drive!" Too late, the next second he was thrown into the crystal clear water. Fernando darted at him and tumbled them both down to the ocean ground. After they'd finally pushed their heads toward the air, Daniel guffawed and hugged the blonde tight to his chest. They're all soaking wet and the dripping giggling blond boy was so lovable the Dane couldn't help kissing him fully on the lips.

"Whoa, whoa, we're here, mate!" Sergio shouted from the beach. Fernando snickered good-humoredly, his cheeks flushed but still didn't let go of Daniel.

"I love you," Daniel whispered against the Spaniard's cheek at a volume that only the two of them could hear. Fernando tried to suppress a smile.

"I love you, too," the blonde whispered back and kissed Daniel on the lips again.

***

They're at a nightclub in Castelló de la Plana, a bottle of beer in hand. Fernando's back was against Daniel's chest, he's looking at Sergio and Bojan on the dance floor not far away curiously.

"How far are they?" The blonde blurted out.

Daniel raised his brow. "Sergio is a chicken, he wouldn't dare."

Fernando snickered. "Bojan is like a doll," the Spaniard commented. "If I were Sergio, I would cherish him with tenderness. Of course, I wouldn't dare do him any harm, too."

"You're like a doll to me, too," Daniel whispered in the Spaniard's ear. Fernando giggled and spun around.

"Show me."

"How?" Daniel laughed good-humoredly, then stopped and thought. "Okay." Sliding his hand down, he teasingly unbuttoned the Spaniard's jeans.

"What are you doing?!" Fernando swatted Daniel's hand away, his cheeks flushed red and hurriedly buttoned up his jeans. Daniel snickered.

"Undressing my doll." He grinned mischievously. "Will cuddle it before dressing up again."

"Pervert!" Fernando snarled and hit the Dane’s arm. Daniel laughed and held out his hand behind Fernando's ear. When he took it back, there's a white rose in it. Fernando's eyes widened.

"For my doll," said Daniel.

The blonde held out his hand, gingerly took that tiny lovable peduncle from the Dane. "I remember you gave me this the first time we dated," he murmured. Daniel smiled.

"And I remember you kissed me first that day."

Fernando giggled then leaned in until his cheeks rested on Daniel's chest. He heard the Dane's heartbeat while twirling the rose stem in between his fingers absentmindedly. The song from the sub-woofer changed to Katy Perry’s 'Teenage Dream'. Fernando lifted his head. "It's really like a dream," he mumbled. "Having you here again, hugging me in your arms." His voice's shaking. Daniel wondered whether it's because of alcohol or he's actually on the verge of tears, or maybe both. The Dane kissed him on his forehead endearingly.

"I'm here, with all my heart and flesh. You can think that you're dreaming, it really looks like a dream to me, too. But when you wake up to reality, you'll find that you still have me, hugging you in my arms the same as right now."

That sentence sounded reassuring. Fernando snickered and snuggled up against the Dane's shoulder. Daniel bent down to whisper lyrics in the Spaniard's ear.

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever."

"I said stop talking about death!" Fernando grunted indignantly.

"I'm kidding, honey." Daniel smiled and kissed him on the cheek as an apology. "Though it's quite a brilliant idea that you and I could be young forever, I prefer being alive. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Fernando nuzzled up against the Dane's cheek, his hot breaths brushed against Daniel's skin.

"Because I used to promise to you that I'll love you until death tears us apart," he said while gliding his lips across the Spaniard's freckly cheek. "I don't want to die because I don't want to stop loving you."

***

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._   
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._   
_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

When they got back to the hotel, Fernando was stoned. As soon as Daniel closed the door behind them, the blonde hauled him to bed. The Dane was pulled on top of Fernando's body and his lips were instantly crushed by the Spaniard's. Fernando’s arms clasped him close and they both dove into a profoundly wistful kiss.

_My heart stops when you look at me._   
_Just one touch, now baby I believe._   
_This is real, so take a chance._   
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

They didn’t even break the kiss when Fernando fumbled with Daniel’s shirt. He slid his hand down to its rim and glided it across the Dane’s abs. Daniel’s breaths hitched. Catching the rim of the Dane’s shirt, Fernando slowly pulled it up. Daniel shortly broke away then resumed their kiss the instant his tee was pulled off through his head. He glided his lips across the Spaniard’s chin and neck, stopped short to take off Fernando’s shirt as well then continued kissing down the blond boy’s chest to his flat stomach.

_I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._   
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

Daniel eased the Spaniard’s jeans off then claimed his already-hardened erection with his mouth, sending the blonde huff so loud.

Daniel didn’t linger for too long, he soon broke away and Fernando groaned in displeasure. The Dane slid up to crash their lips together once again. His fingers teasingly smoothed along the blonde’s inner-thigh then gingerly prodded at his entrance. Fernando grunted into the Dane’s mouth and moaned harder as feeling Daniel’s fingers slip in.

Daniel fucked him with fingers before changing to his cock. Fernando almost choked on the fiery sweetness of his significant other who’s here to fulfill the emptiness in him.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._   
_I'm complete._

Maybe they were born for each other, maybe they weren't, but Fernando preferred to believe that when they came together that night, it’s like their bodies could communicate through merely touches, embraces, kisses and heart races. Somehow, it felt just so right. Maybe they were destined to be together, maybe they weren't, but Fernando chose to believe that since they'd been deprived once yet still found one another again after three years of agonizing extent, it connoted something significant.

Maybe God was the one who sent him back to me.

***

Their car was on a highway to València, driving at the speed of 120km/h. The radio had been turned to the almost-highest volume, playing a song by David Bisbal. Daniel was driving while Fernando turned to the backseat so he could chat with Bojan and Sergio more comfortably. Daniel also laughed at their ridiculous conversations about whether drinking tea make one fat.

That's when they heard a sudden screeching noise of tires on asphalt. Daniel suddenly snapped his head to his right, in time to see a truck break loose running straight in their direction at a deadly speed.

At that split-second, there was a stampede both inside and outside the car. Other cars around them tried to dash out of the truck trajectory. Daniel heard turbulent panic blasts of horns, tire screeches, then car crashes. He heard someone scream: might be Fernando, or Bojan, or even Sergio, he really couldn’t distinguish at this minute. This wasn’t the first time he’s in a fatal situation and he thought he knew what to do.

If that truck hit their car, it would hit the right side of it: Fernando’s side.

His brain told him he wouldn’t make it, there’s no way they could evade the truck’s trajectory as well as other cars that had already been hit and thrown off in several directions. He needed to move real fast. Daniel immediately swerved the wheel to a 180-degree turn, didn’t even look who’s sitting behind his seat.

Then everything was black out.

It didn’t even hurt, though.


	29. Chapter 29

It did hurt when Fernando woke up, sore all over his body.

He opened his eyes and the light made him dazzlingly blind. Squinting, he tried to look around, but his head was somehow so ached and leaded that it was unmovable.

What happen?

Clattering noises were heard around him as well as shouts and cries. Fernando frowned. The ceiling was so white as well as the wall, the bed, the curtain.

Where is he? A hospital?

He tried to sit up but his limbs were so limp and heavy. His throat was parched and he wondered how long it hadn't touched water. A movement beside his bed and the curtain was shoved away, standing in front of him was a lady in white garb.

"Oh, you're awake!" She looked surprised. "I'll call a doctor then."

Doctor? What doctor? Fernando was bedazzled. Why couldn't he move? Has he already paralyzed?

Where is Daniel?

Memory slowly crept into his recognition in fractured tableau like shreds of shattered glasses, battered cars and crushed bones. Fernando's eyes widened in terror as he recalled that horrible crash. He's alive, right? If this wasn't heaven or hell, it must be a hospital then. Where are others? Are they okay? Where is Bojan and Sergio? Where is Daniel?

Don't you die.

The nurse came back and Fernando, suddenly felt like his energy had been retrieved, blurted out in a drained voice.

"Where are my friends?"

He could move his lips, that might mean he wasn't paralyzed, though. His body might be simply too wobbly to budge right now. Fernando was holding his breath while waiting for an answer.

"What are their names?" The nurse asked while adjusting the tube of saline solution where syringe was injected into the Spaniard's forearm. Fernando swallowed and mustered all his strength to babble out,

"Daniel Agger, Bojan Krkić and Sergio Canales."

"I'll check for you. The doctor is coming." Then she receded to let the doctor step up.

Fernando's heart beat frantically and he felt like his entrails had been sucked out leaving an empty hole in his stomach. The doctor listened to his heart races via a stethoscope, raised his brow, told his patient to take in a deep breath and slowly exhale. Fernando tried to do what he was told but it's too difficult to steady his heartbeat.

"Your left arm and three ribs are broken. Ten stitches on your left scalp," the doctor said. "You can have soft meal, the nurse will bring you. Need anything else besides that? A phone call?"

"Where are my friends?" Fernando asked the same question, his heart wrenched until he felt real twinge in his left chest and it's not because of the injury.

"Injured had been separated to several hospitals around the area," the doctor explained. "Which car were you in?"

Fernando felt a bitter lump in his throat. "Dark blue BMW, I…I can’t remember the plate."

"My nurse will check for you," the doctor cut short and left, giving no more comments.

It was like an hour before the nurse finally came back. Fernando thought his heart almost stopped beating at that precise second.

"Sergio Canales and Bojan Krikic are at Hospital Quiron Valencia, they have broken bones but are quite fine." She paused, sent Fernando's heart freeze in restlessness. "Daniel Agger is in ICU."

Fernando felt his throat parch up helplessly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's in critical condition." The nurse avoided the Spaniard's gaze. She seemed to do not like this kind of divulgence. "You might be allowed to visit him in a couple of days." She turned around, intended to leave.

"Tell me his condition," Fernando heard himself blurt out, desperately yet peremptory. It almost sounded like a shout. The order made the nurse startle.

"He...well, he had broken bones all over his body, gashes at many parts on his veins. His lung was battered by the wheel so it makes him hard to breathe. It's such a miracle that he's still alive though we still need a couple more days to see whether his condition would get worse, and we're not quite sure whether he would be conscious again." Fernando's eyes widened in fright, that's the second most horrible thing Fernando had expected to hear. Of course, the most horrible thing was that he had already lost Daniel, once again. At least this time Daniel was still alive, no matter how severe condition he's having, he's still breathing.

"Do you believe in God, Mr. Torres?" The nurse asked in a faint voice. Fernando pursed his lips, tried his best to suppress his tears.

"Yes, and I also believe in love and magic."

***

Fernando's family came that evening, the hospital called them informing about the accident. They hugged him and wept, thanking God that He didn't take their boy away. There were high casualties, 23 dead and 56 injured, 14 of those were in a coma which required intensive care.

One of them was Daniel Agger.

Fernando insisted on staying here, he wouldn't go back to Madrid without Daniel. Their family was shocked finding out that Daniel was still alive instead of being dead three years ago from the plane crash. When his mother asked him about this, what Fernando could answer was that he really had no idea, too, how Daniel survived. The hospital told them that they had already contacted Daniel's family in Denmark and they would fly here as soon as possible, might be tomorrow.

Fernando was allowed to visit him a couple of days later. He arrived at Daniel's ICU room in a wheelchair, his sister, Mari, rolled him there. Daniel's condition was stable now, that meant he's not getting worse, but not getting better either. His breaths were so faint until they wouldn't be able to detect his heaving chest. He was wearing a ventilator and there were so many tubes with only-God-knows liquid inside injecting into his arms through a giant syringe, and a blood tube, and his body was almost thoroughly bandaged with gauzes and supported with braces.

They met a man, a lady, a boy and a girl in their teenage years, there. They all looked so gloom.

"Hi, there," the lady was the one who greeted Fernando and Mari when they approached her son's bed. "Are you Daniel's friends?"

"Fernando," the Spaniard answered in a low voice. He's about to hold his hand out but remembered that it's not in quite good condition.

"Mari Torres,” his sister suddenly chimed in, holding her hand out for a shake to both Daniel's mom then dad. She also nodded at the teenagers in informal greeting.

"How's he?" Fernando asked in English. His languages other than Spanish were not that good. He wondered he would understand what Daniel's parents were about to say.

"Stable," Daniel's mom replied, looked so down. Her eyes were red and swollen, the result of severe crying. "Doctors need more time monitoring to say whether he would get better or not." She burst into tears. Her husband wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe his wife. Fernando's eyes widened in extreme fear.

"What do you mean?" His voice was parched. "Why wouldn't he get better?"

"To be honest, his injury is really critical." Daniel's father answered this time, slowly. He seemed not quite good at English as well. "It might be really difficult for him to recover." Daniel's mom wept even harder but his dad kept on talking, "but we still believe that he will finally get up, just like he did last time."

Fernando’s bewildered for a moment then he realized what Daniel's dad was talking about. "What happened last time?" The Spaniard asked in a dry voice.

"Almost four years ago," Daniel's dad said. "He survived a plane crash - the only survivor. Other passengers and crews in that flight, nobody could make it."

"How?" Fernando heard his voice ask of its own accord.

"At first he was marked as dead on arrival as well. When the rescue team found him, his heart had already stopped beating, that’s what they said. He was sent to a hospital and we were called to manage his funeral." He paused and took in a deep breath. "When we were discussing the arrangement, someone found that Daniel was slightly breathing. His breaths were so weak, imperceptible, almost unnoticeable. It was so weird, like he breathed only once per four or five minutes. As well as his pulse, it had been dead for two full minutes, then it thumped once, and was dead again.

"The doctor decided to keep him in ICU, being closely monitored. The hospital kept this case thoroughly hidden. We didn't know whether he's still with us or whether it's too late. It'd been two days already after the crash. And after a week of monitoring, his condition was so the same: breathing once every four or five minutes. A month passed, and its pace improved a bit to once every two or three minutes.

"Uncanny enough, a year passed and all his injuries were healed. We kept him in the hospital like that, didn't really hope for any progress though we still wished from the bottom of our hearts that he would get up one day and be our same old Daniel. He's getting better every month, if not every day, his skin was not wan anymore, his breaths were even steadier and his heart almost resumed a normal beating rate.

"Then one day, unexpectedly, he opened his eyes."

It was like they were kids listening to a fairytale. Both Fernando and Mari were in awe, holding their breath excitedly, their eyes widened disbelievingly. "What happened after that?" Fernando asked uncertainly.

"It was like magic," Daniel's dad continued in a low voice. "The spell he always said: 'Abracadabra'. Merely a snap of fingers and he just simply woke up, as easy as that, healthy and having good consciousness, pure miracle. Yet he was like a different person. Well, not that totally different, he's still our same Daniel, could remember all his families and friends. But he seemed more serene, discreet, and sophisticated. It was like during that two years and a half of dormancy, he had experienced something beyond human's apprehension, like he'd been to life after death.

"The first sentence he asked was that what date and year it was. He was so collected, like he had already planned it in his sleep what he was going to do when he finally woke up. He said he would go to Madrid."

"What?" Mari was confounded. "Why?"

"He said he had someone to meet," Daniel's mom answered this time though she's still sobbing faintly. "The one he's coming back for."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hi, Olalla."

The nurse at the reception desk looked up and smiled upon seeing who's passing by that greeted her. "Hi, Nando. How's your day?"

"Fine. The train was a bit packed, it's Friday's evening, though. And there were also some technical problems along the route so I arrived half an hour behind the schedule." Fernando shrugged. "Anyway, I bought you this from Madrid." He put a brown paper bag on the desk, printed on it read El Riojano. "You used to tell me you like Bartolillos from this pastry shop, I remember."

"Oh, yes! Nando, you're so sweet!" Olalla's eyes widened in surprise. Unpacking the bag, she took out a Bartolillos and smiled so wide.

"I bought a bunch of them so do share with others. Don't be sticky and gorge them all by yourself, you’ll get fat," Fernando teased and Olalla gave him a dirty look. The blond boy laughed. "I’m kidding, I'll be leaving then, see you later."

"Say hi to Daniel for me," she shouted after him and Fernando smiled.

The Spaniard arrived at Daniel's room. He opened the door, no one's in there except the patient himself who had been lying in that bed unmoved for three months now. The only sign showing that the boy was still alive was the intermittent beep sound of heartbeat from the Electrocardiography.

Fernando sat down on a chair beside the bed. They were at the same hospital where they first admitted right after the accident in Valencia. Fernando's condition had gotten better and he had already got out of the hospital long time ago. He went back to study, as well as Sergio and Bojan. Everyone had broken bones which needed some time to heal, otherwise they're fine. Nevertheless, after all that time Daniel was lying still, unconscious, and was not allowed to move to anywhere else, not even Madrid, let alone Copenhagen.

Daniel's mom quitted her job and moved here so she could take closely care of her son.

Seemed like she had been back to her rented apartment at the moment. Maybe because she knew Fernando would arrive from Madrid to replace her shift around this time, it's kind of his routine to stay over here on every other weekend, of course, he would require some time with his family, he needed to be home and gave his parents a glimpse of his face at least two days a month otherwise they'd doubt whether he’s the one who’s dead after all.

"Danny." Fernando held the Dane's hand, it's warm, and that was enough to reassure him of his being. "We played football yesterday. Well, not that I'd been down to the pitch and chased the ball with other healthy assholes. I just kicked the ball around and tried to take a penalty shot." Fernando snickered. "It was fun, though, and we miss you there." He squeezed Daniel's hand, whispering, "When will you come back?"

There was no answer from the recumbent body. Daniel had never spoken a word for three months now, but that didn't matter. This was only three months, the last time it was three years. No matter how long it was, Fernando could wait.

Until death tears us apart.

"The train from Madrid delayed today so I came half an hour late," Fernando kept on talking. "There was a technical problem along the route. It was so boring, I had no one to chat with during that dormancy." He pouted, though of course, no one could see it. "I miss your voice," he murmured.

Fernando got up and put his rucksack on the couch before getting into the toilet. He got out two minutes later in time to meet a nurse who got in to check Daniel's condition.

"Oh, hi, Fernando," she greeted and smiled widely.

"Hey, Carla," Fernando greeted back. "How's he?"

"Good," Carla said. "The pulse rate is normal, the heart rate is normal. His respiratory rate is 15 breaths per minute, considered normal. His blood pressure is 128/86, considered normal, too." She looked up at him. "He's doing great, sweetheart."

Fernando smiled and nodded in thankfulness. She left the room and Fernando resumed his seat next to Daniel's bed, taking out a book he'd been reading: 'A Monk who sold his Ferrari'.

"Did you use your magic when applying to Complutense University of Madrid?" Fernando murmured to the boy in front of him though his eyes had never left the book. "You haven't even studied the last two years of high school, let alone the first year in the uni in Economics programme that you told everyone you'd done. Did you use your magic forging all those documents to hoodwink the committee? Did you use your magic, too, to find me in Madrid? Is that how you know I'm at this university, you wizard?" He flipped the pages. "Was it your magic that brought you back to life, in spite of the fact that you'd been dead already at the crash?"

Without even realizing, hot tears trickled down his freckly cheeks noiselessly. "Daniel, I love you," he mumbled in a shaking voice, a droplet of tear dripped on the frail brown paper page. "Don't you leave me, Daniel." Tremblingly catching the Dane's hand, he inclined to rest his cheek on it, his tears daubed all over Daniel's soft skin.

“I know you can do it, Danny. Your parents told me that last time you were even worse. You’d already stopped breathing and your heart had already stopped beating, too. But you could still come back, bit by bit. I wouldn’t mind how long it would take, this time I would definitely wait for you ‘cause I know you will make it. Can’t you tell God that you need another chance? He wouldn’t be so cruel, right? Since you didn’t do anything wrong to deserve this. God, you know that I love him that much…,

"...please, send him back to me."


	31. Chapter 31

"Daniel, when will you wake up, loser? We're reaching chapter 7 in Political Economy course now, hurry up otherwise you'll not get what Alfred Marshall was saying. It is so beyond my intelligence, too." Aaron poked at Daniel's arm, of course, there's no reaction. Fernando was sitting in the same chair, stroking the back of Daniel's hand perfunctorily. He smiled softly at Aaron's words. Aaron, Nicklas, Robin and Samir were in the room, it was weekend and they decided to come visiting Daniel in Valencia.

"Daniel, you jerk. Wake up, otherwise Fernando will be mine," Nicklas said, sending the only Spaniard in the room jolt in surprise by his name being mentioned. Robin snickered.

"Have you asked Fernando's consent yet?" He teased.

"We couldn't leave Fernando being a widow, right? He's this young and gorgeous, he deserves a hot guy by his side. I am hot enough." Nicklas bantered good-humoredly but it made Fernando's smile fade a bit.

"I think he prefers sitting by Daniel's bed for the rest of his life over being with you," Samir shot back. Others laughed hard and it helped lifting the blonde's mood once again.

They left for lunch, asking Fernando to come with them but the Spaniard declined, saying that he's not hungry yet. Sending those international students out of the room, he sat down on the same spot, about to resume his reading: it was International Commercial Law book this time, the exam was getting close-

"Umm..., Nando..."

The Spaniard suddenly froze. He looked up from the book, at the person who had laid still for almost four months. Daniel was still unmoved, the same as before. He's still closing his eyes and his chest was heaving slightly.

Nothing had changed.

Maybe it was just his fantasy thinking that he heard Daniel call out his name. Maybe he just missed Daniel's voice too much that he started to hallucinate.

Fernando dismissed that thought and resumed reading.

"Fernando..."

Okay, this was getting spooky. The blonde's heart beat so fast when he uncertainly glanced up at Daniel.

To find a pair of dark eyes tenderly looking back at him.

 

"D-Daniel." Fernando's voice was parched. He was so shocked, it was like seeing an apparition. Except for the name that was just blurted out, Fernando really couldn't muster his senses to prattle out anything else. So the Spaniard opened his mouth, then snapped it shut suddenly.

Daniel tried to smile but it was so wry and dry. "I'm...I'm thirsty, honey," He croaked out in a real parched voice.

"Oh, yes." Fernando abruptly jumped, sending the chair tumble. He just found out that he was quivering uncontrollably. "I-I'll get you water, and-and doctor."

He dashed to the counter, snatched a bottle of water then pushed the button for calling a nurse beside Daniel's bed. He had to push it three times before it actually worked. He didn't know why he was this hysterical, his hands were shaking frantically, he felt feeble and almost fainted.

The nurse came, then the doctor. Fernando was expelled from the room. He called Daniel's mother, his voice was still shaking like a frenzied person, and she burst into tears the moment she was informed that Daniel had already woken up. It would take only five minutes from her apartment to the hospital. Then he called Aaron, telling them to come back as soon as they had finished lunch.

It was almost an hour before they were allowed to visit him again.

His mom was the first to get in, then Nicklas’ gang. Fernando waited patiently, though his cold and shaking body told otherwise. Then it was Fernando's turn.

"Congratulations." Aaron patted the Spaniard on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring sincere smile.

Fernando got into the room and closed the door behind him. He’s restless, breathless and shaking even more uncontrollably until even Daniel noticed.

“Fernando, are you okay?” He asked, still in a very parched voice.

And with that, it's like Fernando’s strength which he’d been pretending to have all along was collapsed. He burst into tears, weeping hysterically as making his way to Daniel’s bed. Daniel didn’t ask him any more questions. He tried to lift his arms - they were quivering, though - opened them up wide so the Spaniard could nestle into him like a lost child being brought back to where he belonged. Fernando sobbed against Daniel’s chest, tears soaked up the Dane’s patient gown.

“Easy, honey,” Daniel whispered in the blonde’s ear. “I’m still not in that excellent condition. Your crushing hug could crash my ribs.”

“Oh, Dan, I’m sorry.” Fernando was panicked, about to break away but Daniel held him still with his wrapped arms which their broken bones were already healed. It was so shocking that a patient who had just woken up from a four-month black-out could have this much power.

“You can stay here, don’t go. Just being easy on me, you wouldn’t need another couple of months more of me lying disabled in bed, right?”

Fernando snickered despite his snivel. Daniel smiled softly. “I miss your smile.” He nuzzled against the Spaniard’s hairline. “Stop crying, baby. Smile for me instead.”

“I miss your voice,” Fernando mumbled back, his voice was muffled against Daniel’s chest. The Dane was so skinny after those four months that the blonde could feel his ribcage and hear his heartbeat so clearly. “And I miss your eyes.” He looked up and their eyes met. The Spaniard slowly lifted his still-trembling hand to Daniel’s face, caressing his cheek, jaw line and lips with lean fingers. “I miss your kiss,” the blonde whispered.

Daniel smiled tenderly and bend to kiss Fernando full on the lips with all his heart.

“Where have you been?” The blonde whispered into his lips. “Was it the same place you’d been the previous time?”

With that, Daniel laughed. “Who told you this?!”

“Your parents had already told me everything.” Fernando pursed his lips, cuddling even closer. “Though it was a bit encouraging, about the last time you survived that accident, I was so scared that I would lose you.”

“But you don’t, right?” Daniel rested his cheek on the Spaniard’s head, tried consoling him. “I’m back, being here with you now.”

They were silent for a moment. Fernando had already stopped crying by now.

“Was it heaven that you’d been to?” He blurted out. Daniel took in a deep breath.

“Yes, it’s heaven. But for me, no paradise is complete without you, Fernando.” He paused. “And I’m not ready to go yet. I don’t want to die right now, as I’ve told you before.”

Fernando snuggled into him even more. “Say it again,” he murmured. “Say it again why you don’t want to die. Say it again why you come back, what the reason of your survival is. Say it again what made you use your magic to bring yourself back from death. I wanna hear you say it out loud.”

Daniel laughed. “You demanding cutie.” He kissed the Spaniard fondly on the temple. “But if you want, I would say it over and over again, that I don’t want to die…,” he glided his lips across Fernando’s sticky freckly cheek until their lips met, “…because I don’t wanna stop loving you.”


	32. Epilogue

"Daniel, lunch is ready," Fernando yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"Okay," Daniel shouted back, closing the book he's reading: End the Fed, a book required in his Economic Policy course. He got up, stretching himself before trailing down the stairs, catching Fernando up in the kitchen. The Spaniard in an apron was in front of the stove. Stepping up precisely behind the blonde, Daniel wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and bent down to peck him on the cheek. "What do we have today?"

"Carna guisada," Fernando said, turning his head around so that his nose bumped into Daniel's cheek in return. "Step out a bit so I can put the stew in the plate, yeah?"

"Sure," Daniel said, pecking on his cheek once again before stepping off.

They had lunch: Spanish beef stew, Fernando's cooking. It had been two years now since the first time the blonde tried to cook. To be honest, his skill improved, a lot.

"Is it too salty?" Fernando asked uncertainly.

"No," Daniel answered after swallowing a morsel. "It's superb. Yummy, delectable, suave." He grinned.

"Stop exaggerating!" The Spaniard laughed. "Tell me the truth."

"It's great, really." The Dane gorged down another morsel as a proof. "You're the best cook, best homemaker, best lover." Daniel grinned mischievously. "The best thing I’ve ever had."

***

They walked to the university together after lunch, having a class at two. They came across Steven and Xabi in front of the university.

"'Zup, mate?" Daniel greeted the Spaniard while Fernando greeted Steven. They're cool now, things between Fernando, Steven and Daniel. And as far as they knew, Steven was now got back with Xabi and they’re one chipper couple for everyone in the university to envy.

So they tagged Xabi along. Steven had to separate to his class at another building, he’s studying a Master degree now, still in engineering. They arrived at their class together. Fernando had to study this subject as well so he registered with Daniel. They found Pepe, Álvaro and Aaron already there.

"I forgot to tell you," Fernando told the Dane. "We have dinner tonight with our high school friends."

Daniel raised his brow. "What? Who?"

Fernando snorted. "Come on, Daniel! Don't tell me that those two accidents had made you forget everyone except me." He snickered. "Our friends: Iker, Beckham, David, Sergio, Gerard, Cescy, and others, including Bojan, too." He smiled. "Tonight at El Recuerdo, we'll have a reunion."

***

Daniel hadn't met them for five years. Everyone greeted him jubilantly as Fernando and he made their ways around the table.

"Wow, wow, the boy who lived, twice as I've heard," Cesc teased and everybody laughed good-humoredly. Daniel smiled while sitting next to Fernando, across from Gerard who's sitting adjacent to Cesc.

"Miss me?" The Dane teased. Cesc smirked.

"Not as much as Nando did. It might be like living his dream."

"Yeah, and you even continued your study in Madrid for him." Iker’s impressed. "How lucky that boy is!"

"Like you don't have one yourself!" Fernando flung a bottle lid at Iker, his face blushed in embarrassment. The whole table laughed lively.

"What are you gonna do after graduation?" Carles asked Daniel. "I mean, it's only a couple of months away. Will you go back to Denmark after that?"

This time the whole table went silent, attentively harking what was about to slip out of the Dane's mouth.

"Don't think so. My parents have already gotten used to me being abroad - being in Spain, actually. And after what I've been through, they just let me do whatever I want." Daniel chuckled. "So, I think I will just stay in Madrid and find a job."

"Sharing a room with Nando, huh?" Beckham teased. "You guys should just buy a house."

Everybody whooped. "You are going to do that with Iker then that's why you said it!" Carles threw a napkin at the cheeky English boy.

"Okay, I don't know about others, but that sounds so lovey-dovey to me," David blurted out, he's sitting with another boy Daniel had never seen before who was introduced as David Silva.

"Do it with your David then," Sergio shot back, he's sitting with this new boy named Jesus Navas, too. Everyone laughed as David's David flushed red as well as David himself.

"Daniel, I miss your magic tricks," Gerard blurted out from out of nowhere. "Show some for us, Houdini."

"Yeah, play some," Carles seconded. "I miss it, too."

Fernando shifted unsettledly in his seat. Daniel knew the blonde didn't like this but still smirked.

Just once should be fine.

"Anything, right?" Daniel grinned mischievously. He took a green napkin and flipped it so everyone could see both sides of it. "See this? Just an ordinary napkin." The Dane looked around the table, everybody nodded. "But if I do this..." He crumpled it into a ball, his big hands enclosed it and it’s like the napkin ball was getting smaller and smaller every time he squeezed until eventually he flattened his hands together.

When he parted his hands and flipped them so everybody could see them clearly, they were bare. The napkin was gone.

"Wow." Bojan was impressed, just like others. Fernando looked at him in awe.

"Where is it?" Cesc asked, staring at Daniel's hands and trying to catch his flaw.

Daniel smirked. "Under your butt." His voice was so confident and the whole table turned to look at Cesc. The Spanish boy was taken aback then gingerly stood up to look at his own seat.

A folded green napkin lay there tidily.

Cesc nipped at the corner of it and cautiously held it up like the napkin was a grenade that could detonate at any second. "This one wasn't mine," he declared in shock.

"Are you sure?" David asked, craning his neck across the table to look at Cesc’s hand.

"Mine is in my lap," Cesc said and shoved the napkin back at the Dane like it was an ominous object. Daniel chuckled.

"Can you turn stainless steel into gold?" Silva asked, looked so captivated by Daniel's magical skill. The Dane grinned.

"How about this one?" He picked a knife up and showed it to everyone's eyes. "This is a normal stainless steel knife," he declared, flipped it around so his friends could perceive every angle of it. "And if I do like this..." Daniel took that same napkin, laid it on the knife of which the tip was still clearly recognized by the sharp shape of the napkin.

"Will the knife turn into gold when you unveil it then?" Gerard was staring at every movement of the Dane.

"No." He revealed the knife, it's still there in his hand and looked exactly like the same. Everybody craned his neck or leaned over the table to clearly inspect it, but from the sight, it looked like the same knife with the value not exceeding 5 Euros.

"What's this? You've done nothing!" Sergio said, slumping back into his seat dissatisfactorily. Daniel grinned.

"But if I do this." He then laid the napkin on the table, placed the knife in the middle and started wrapping it. Everyone attentively watched that process like being hypnotized. "Fernando, may I have your hand?" Daniel asked without glancing at the blonde by his side when finished shrouding the knife. Fernando was startled but gingerly yet docilely gave the Dane his hand. Putting the blanketed knife on the Spaniard's palm, Daniel pulled the blonde's wrist until his hand was in the middle of the table providing best view for everyone. "And do like this." Daniel said before holding one end of the shrouded knife and folding up a quarter of its length.

"Whoa!" Everyone was astounded, including Fernando who's now staring at the bizarre object in his hand with wide eyes. What is it inside the napkin? It might not be stainless steel anymore since steel couldn't be bent without heat, and it might not even be a knife anymore considering its shape which was now four-folded into a tiny chunk of something ensorcelled.

Daniel held his hand back. "Curl your hand into a fist." He ordered. Fernando followed his instruction. "Okay, slowly unhold it." The blonde gingerly opened his hand up showing his friends the same lump of green linen.

"Unfold it."

The blonde unwrapped the napery and everyone beset him in excitement. Of course, the knife had gone, and instead, in the green napkin in his hand, a ring lay.

"What's this?" Gerard's eyes bulged out in amazement, as well as others' voices. Fernando was so shocked himself, staring at the bewitching thing on his palm with wide eyes. The ring was silvery glistening under LED lights, its shimmering glamor was captivating until it muted all his other sensibilities and he could perceive only the brilliant enchantment.

"Oh, my God. This is so romantic," someone whispered. Fernando heard just the noise, not the meaning. There were also other mumbling comments which the blonde couldn't comprehend. Then there's this sentence that's preeminent every sound like the voice was directly injected into his brain.

"It's white gold. For you, baby."

Nobody at the table cared any longer whether the ring was real gold, the meaning it conveyed was ever more stunning. Fernando turned around unsurely, to find Daniel sitting there smiling at him reassuringly. "I'll put it on for you," he murmured.

The Dane tenderly picked the ring up from the Spaniard's palm. It was solid, Fernando took note, it's not only an illusion. And when Daniel put it on his ring finger up to the hilt, it fitted perfectly. Fernando was certain that it's a real ring, like everything from the Dane was, is, and will ever be, no matter how magical or surreal it seemed.

No matter how unbelievable it sounded, Daniel was with him here and now.

A gift from God, thrice in this life.

"How could you do that?" Navas asked, but Fernando knew the answer Daniel would say already. The Dane smiled, saying his magic word like a proficient wizard when conjuring an ensorcelled spell,

"Abracadabra."

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like the story. ;)


End file.
